Scorpius' Way
by Pecunia
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Draco's & Narcissa's Way! Wieder sind einige Jahre vergangen und Scorpius tritt seine eigene Reise nach Hogwarts an. Weitere Infos im Prolog-Kapitel enthalten; KEIN Slash, sorry... / Songfic.
1. Einleitung

Achtung: Das hier ist die **Fortsetzung** zu meiner fanfiction **Draco's Way** und damit auch zu **Narcissa's Way**. Mit dem dritten Teil bin ich dann auch endgültig fertig mit der kleinen Way-Trilogie. An dieser Stelle schon mal ein herzliches Dank für die treuen Leser. Ich habe mich sehr über die positiven Rückmeldungen gefreut! Weitere **Anmerkungen** zu der ff gibt es wieder **unter diesem Kapitel**. Diejenigen, die sich nicht spoilern möchten, können sie überspringen. Wie immer freue ich mich über kritische Rückmeldungen! Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

PS: Leider ist die Gruppe "Singspiel" nicht sehr bekannt, darum habe ich auch keinen Link zu der Version des Liedes im Internet gefunden. Für diejenigen, die es trotzdem interessiert, hätte ich hier eine Alternative im Angebot, die mich auch ziemlich angesprochen hat: www. youtube watch?v=Zep8ZFcZztM (ohne Leerzeichen)

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prolog<em>**

Ich hab heut Nacht geträumet  
>wohl einen schweren Traum,<br>es wuchs in meinem Garten  
>ein Rosmarienbaum.<p>

Ein Friedhof war der Garten,  
>das Blumenbeet ein Grab,<br>und von dem grünen Baume  
>fiel Kron und Blüte ab.<p>

Ich hab die Blüten gesammelt  
>in einem schweren Krug,<br>der fiel mir aus den Händen,  
>daß er in Stücke schlug.<p>

Draus sah ich Perlen rinnen  
>und Tränen rosenrot:<br>Was soll der Traum bedeuten?  
>Sagt mir, ist sie tot?<p>

(Volkslied - Ich hab' die Nacht geträumet, Version von Singspiel)

Die Nacht fühlte sich gut an. Scorpius hatte sie schon immer geliebt. In der Nacht zeigten Mond und Sterne ihr schönstes Gesicht. Nur im Dunkeln konnte man die hellsten von ihnen sehen. Das bewegte ihn. Manchmal lag er abends lange wach, um zu beobachten wie die kahlen Zweige der großen Bäume vor seinem Fenster langsam zu schwarzen Skeletten wurden, bis sie schließlich mit dem Dunkel verschmolzen.

Es war noch nicht richtig dunkel, da hörte er eine vertraute Stimme vor seinem Zimmer. Neugierig sah er auf. Er wusste, dass sein Vater manchmal abends noch raus ging um zu 'laufen', wie er es nannte. Der Junge von fast sieben Jahren wusste nicht, dass Draco dabei Gräber von Personen aufsuchte, die er vermisste. Der Junge wusste allgemein wenig, über vieles, das dem älteren Malfoy auf dem Herzen lag.

Dabei hätten sich die Beiden kaum ähnlicher sein können. Scorpius war Draco wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Der Junge war ziemlich stolz darauf. Er hielt es gerne seinem Cousin Ted vor, wenn dieser ihn ärgern wollte. Damit konnte Scorpius ihn immer Schach Matt setzten, da er die innere Eifersucht des Älteren schnell heraus gespürt hatte. Nur manchmal, wenn sein Cousin ernsthaft sauer wurde, verkniff sich der kleine Junge seine Geheimwaffe. Ein wütender Teddy war gar nicht angenehm. Abgesehen davon machte es viel mehr Spaß, wenn sie zusammenhielten gegen die Erwachsenen, die sowieso viel zu streng waren. In der Hinsicht waren sich Ted und Scorpius einig. Harry Potter erlaubte seinen Kindern viel mehr. Das wusste Scorpius von Ted. Dieser war dort so gut wie jede Woche mindestens zweimal. Scorpius Vater mied die Potters, sodass auch Scorpius die drei Sprösslinge nur flüchtig kannte. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihn das sonderlich störte. Potters waren anstrengend. Da waren sich alle im Haus einig. Nur Ted nicht immer.

"Willst du wieder gehen?", hörte Scorpius seinen Cousin im Flur fragen. Neugierig lauschte Scorpius in die Stille. Sein Vater musste genickt haben, denn Ted fuhr fort: "Findest du nicht, dass es dafür schon etwas spät ist?"

Draco erwiderte traurig: "Das sowieso. Aber besser heute als morgen. Der Tag morgen gehört Scorpius. Dennoch, will ich Blumen vorbei bringen. Es käme mir sonst wie Verrat vor."

Gespannt hörte Scorpius, wie sein Cousin etwas seufzte, dass er nicht verstehen konnte. Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Draco war draußen.

Jetzt konnte es der Junge nicht mehr abwarten. Auf Zehenspitzen tapste er in das Wohnzimmer, wo Ted mit einer aufgeschlagenen Zeitschrift vorm Fernseher saß. "Du schon wieder?", brummte Ted halbherzig. "Gehörst du nicht ins Bett?"

Die Frage überhörte Scorpius kategorisch: "Wo ist Dad?"

Sein Cousin verdrehte die Augen. "Wenn du so lange wach bleibst, verschläfst du deinen Geburtstag. Das ist dir schon letztes Jahr passiert."

"Stimmt gar nicht!", protestiere der Blonde zuversichtlich. "Ich bin doch aufgewacht."

Daraufhin lachte Ted schelmisch: "Ja, das denkst du. Aber auch nur, weil wir dich den ganzen Tag haben schlafen lassen und dann am nächsten Morgen so getan haben, als ob das dein Geburtstag sei."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Scorpius den älteren Jungen an.

"Lass dich nicht immer von ihm verkohlen.", befahl plötzlich Andromedas Stimme von hintern. Erschreckt fuhr Scorpius hoch. Draco und Andromeda sahen es gar nicht gerne, wenn er abends im Haus rumschlich. Bei Ted konnte es höchstens passieren, dass der ihn durchkitzelte, aber damit konnte Scorpius leben.

Allerdings schien Andromeda sich zu sehr darüber zu amüsieren, dass er schon wieder auf Teds Unsinn hereingefallen war, als dass sie Zeit hatte, sauer zu sein. Erleichtert suchte Scorpius seinen Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

...

Am nächsten Morgen schien die Sonne frech in sein Gesicht. Nach einem langen Strecken sprang er schließlich vorfreudig auf. Ausgerechnet an seinem Geburtstag ließ ihn immer jeder ausschlafen, wobei es doch nun wirklich der einzige Tag war, den Scorpius in ganzer Länge auskosten wollte. An dem Tag konnte er Ted ärgern, ohne, dass dieser sauer wurde. Draco und Andromeda waren auch nicht halb so streng wie sonst. Aber das Beste: Er bekam Geschenke!

"DAD, ROMY, TED - AUFSTEHEN! ICH BIN WACH!", verkündete Scorpius lauthals, sodass sicher auch die Nachbarn Bescheid wussten. Das störte ihn allerdings recht wenig. Die Nachbarn konnte er nämlich ohnehin nicht leiden.

"Warum schreist du denn so?", fragte Ted trocken, der am Frühstückstisch saß und sich Marmite aufs Brot strich.

Scorpius zog beleidigt die Unterlippe vor: "Heute ist mein Geburtstag, du Dummkopf."

Der ältere Junge verdrehte gespielt die Augen. "Unfug, der war doch schon gestern. Hast mal wieder alles verschlafen!"

"Gar nicht war!", bestritt der Junge vehement, wobei er Ted trotzig gegen das Schienbein schlug.

Dieser konnte nicht anders, als den Knips auszulachen. "Was soll das denn werden? David gegen Goliath?"

"Sag, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist!", befahl Scorpius herrisch.

Der ältere Junge zwinkerte ihm frech zu. "Na gut, wenn es dich unbedingt glücklich macht: Heute ist dein Geburtstag. Dann mal alles Gute! Nachträglich."

Darauf fingen sie wieder Beide an sich gegenseitig zu kabbeln, obwohl sie es nicht wirklich ernst meinten.

...

Später kamen auch Draco und Andromeda hinzu, die Scorpius aufrichtiger gratulierten. Andromeda las ruhig die Zeitung. Draco saß ihr gegenüber und schmierte sich ein Brot.

"Krieg ich viele Geschenke, Dad?", fragte Scorpius frei heraus.

Draco richtete seinen Kopf auf und lächelte milde. "Aber sicher doch. Hast du schon mal zu wenig an deinem Geburtstag gekriegt?"

"Nein", gab der Kleine grinsend zu. "Aber nie das, was ich mir wünsche."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Wir haben keinen Platz für Einhörner."

Die anderen Beiden am Tisch warfen sich ein bedeutsames Lächeln zu. Sie kannten dieses Gespräch schon gut genug. Scorpius wurde es trotzdem nicht müde sich die seltsamsten Tiere zu wünschen. Ted war nur froh, dass noch keine Schlange dabei gewesen war, denn so wie er seine Oma und seinen Onkel kannte, hätten die dabei vielleicht sogar zugesagt.

Gespannt schlang Scorpius sein Frühstück herunter. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Gestalt vor ihm. Sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Aber er wusste nicht mehr woher. Dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Verwundert rieb er sich die Augen. Erscheinungen dieser Art hatte er öfter, darum wunderte er sich nicht. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hätte er gerne gewusst, wer sie war, diese Frau. Er mochte sie.

* * *

><p>Anmerkungen: (<strong>Spoiler<strong>)

In dieser Fortsetzung wende ich mich, wie der Titel schon sagt, mehr Scorpius zu. Anders als in Draco's Way werden die sonstigen Figuren mehr Nebenrollen bekommen, da sich die Haupthandlung in Hogwarts abspielt. Neben den im DH-Epilog erwähnten Personen, lasse ich auch eine Reihe OCs (wenn ihr so wollt auch Mary Sues) auftreten, die aber insgesamt keine so tragenden Rollen bekommen, wie Astoria.

Und noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit: Scorpius und Albus sind kein Paar! Gegen Slash habe ich zwar nichts, kann es aber nicht wirklich gut schreiben, außerdem hatte ich hier anderes mit den Beiden vor.


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 1 - Proudly on our brooms we fly_**

Onward, ever striving onward  
>Proudly on our brooms we fly,<br>Straight and true above the treetops  
>Shadows on the moonlit sky<p>

Never a day will pass before us  
>When we have not tried our best,<br>Kept our cauldrons bubbling nicely  
>Cast our spells with zest<p>

(Worst Witch, Theme Song)

"Frag den Hut, ob du nach Slytherin kommst!", hauchte Andromeda noch einmal geheimnisvoll, ehe ihr Neffe wieder in Hörweite war, der gerade noch eine Zeitung vom Schalter holte.

Scorpius sah seine Großtante mit großen Augen an. "Dad, sagt, der Hut entscheidet, wohin ich komme. Kann ich denn mitsprechen?"

Sie grinste ihn geheimnisvoll an. "Vielleicht, wenn du nett fragst? Probieren kann man es ja mal."

"Bist du schon wieder dabei meinen Sohn zu beeinflussen?", fragte Draco auf einmal direkt hinter ihr. Die alte Frau schreckte ertappt zusammen, fing sich aber sofort wieder und lächelte unschuldig zurück: "Ich zeige ihm nur die Möglichkeiten auf, Draco!"

Der blonde Mann verdrehte routiniert die Augen. Es hatte überhaupt keinen Sinn mit Andromeda zu diskutieren; sie gewann sowieso immer spätestens dann, wenn sie ihm vorhielt, dass er immer noch ihre 'Gastfreundschaft' in Anspruch nahm. Sie war Slytherin genug, um aus ihrer Großzügigkeit privaten Nutzen zu ziehen.

Sie setzten sich in den Zug, mit dem Andromeda und Draco vor zwanzig Jahren zum ersten Mal gemeinsam nach London gefahren waren. Wieder war es Andromeda, die eine Runde Kaffee spendierte. Scorpius war absolut aufgeregt. Er konnte es kaum erwarten nach Hogwarts zu kommen, von dem immer alle schwärmten. Es entging ihm zwar nicht, dass sein Vater einige Bedenken hatte, aber Scorpius hatte keine Lust, sich davon unterkriegen zu lassen. Selbst wenn Draco ein Todesser gewesen war, hatte er damit nichts zu tun. Und er war es leid, den Kopf zu senken, wenn ihn Leute auf der Straße abfällig ansahen oder sogar beschimpften, obwohl er ihnen noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben begegnet war.

Dieses war auch einer der Gründe, warum er das Potterhaus mied. Potter Drei, wie seine Großtante James stets nannte, war der Unausstehlichste von allen. Dieser machte überhaupt kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er Scorpius und seinen Vater auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Im Gegenteil: James Potter war sich der Tatsache absolut bewusst, dass sein Nachname ihm Privilegien verlieh, die er auch nach aller Lust anwendete. Ein kühler Schauer lief Scorpius über den Rücken, wenn er an Roses letzten Geburtstag dachte. Dazu kamen immer alle Potter- und Weasleykinder. Zum Glück war auch Ted immer mit dabei gewesen, was die Angelegenheit viel entspannter gestaltete für Scorpius. Er würde zwar nie offen zugeben, dass er Teds Anwesenheit wie einen Schutzschild um sich trug, doch Beide wussten es.

"Hey, Scorp.", hauchte seine Tante plötzlich, als Draco nur kurz zur Toilette gegangen war.

"Hm?", fragte Scorpius, den sie aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen hatte, irritiert.

Sie schob ihn einen kleinen Zettel herüber. "Kannst du den noch einmal ausfüllen?", fragte sie bittend.

Er grinste amüsiert. Draco war streng dagegen, dass Scorpius die Lottoscheine seine Großtante ausfüllte, aber sie schaffte es trotzdem jedes Mal wieder. Bisher hatten sie allerdings noch kein Glück gehabt. Dennoch gefiel es Scorpius, sich mit Andromeda zu verschwören. Hastig kritzelte er ein paar Zahlen auf den Zettel, die ihm spontan in den Sinn kamen. Danach schob er ihr den Schein zurück, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Draco wieder das Abteil betrat.

"Ihr guckt schon wieder so seltsam", bemerkte Draco scharfsinnig. "Was hab ich verpasst?"

Andromeda lächelte ihren Neffen honigsüß an. "Du musst nicht überall etwas Schlechtes annehmen! Vertraust du mir denn nicht? Da bin ich aber schwer enttäuscht, mein Guter."

Draco seufzte ergeben, doch auch er musste grinsen.

...

Auf dem Bahngleis wimmelte es nur so von Zauberern, die ihre Koffer und Eulenkäfige durch die Gegend schoben. Mühsam drängte sich Scorpius zu einer Abteiltür vor. Es entging ihm natürlich nicht, dass sich wieder einmal eine Traube um die Malfoys bildete, wie immer, wenn sie sich in der Zaubererwelt bewegten. Etwas weiter konnte er Potter mit seinen zwei Söhnen sehen. Der Jüngere schien allein mit seinem Vater zu sprechen, während der Andere - wie immer - aufgeregt herumtobte. Scorpius hatte gehofft, Ted auch noch zu sehen, da er wusste, dass dieser gekommen war, um seine Freundin zu verabschieden, doch er konnte ihn nicht ausfindig machen. Draco half ihm, seinen Koffer in einem noch freien Abteil unterzubringen. Andromeda stand vor dem Abteilfenster und wartete darauf, dass ihr Neffe zurückkam. Scorpius hatte das Gefühl, auch in ihrem Gesicht einen unruhigen Ausdruck zu finden, wie er schon seit Wochen auf dem seines Vaters lag, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Besorgnis ihm galt, oder der Vergangenheit. Früher hatte er sich gewundert, dass seine Großtante so oft trübe Augen bekam. Das war etwas, was nicht jedem auffiel. Die alte Dame war gut darin, ihre Gefühle zu verschleiern. Den Leuten, die sie gut kannten, entging es jedoch nicht. Schließlich hatte es ihm Ted erklärt, das mit ihrem Cousin, ihrem Mann, ihrer Tochter und ihren beiden Schwestern, die alle im letzten Krieg gestorben waren. Seitdem fühlte Scorpius immer ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, wenn er sie dabei ertappte, dass ihre Gedanken zurückglitten. Denn er mochte Andromeda wirklich sehr.

Schließlich musste Draco das Abteil verlassen. Scorpius setzte sich ans Fenster, von wo aus er den beiden Erwachsenen zuwinkte. Im letzten Moment konnte er noch erkennen, wie Ted herüber gerannt kam um auch noch einmal die Hand zu schwingen, ehe der Zug endgültig den Bahnhof verließ. Glücklich darüber und voller Vorfreude machte es sich Scorpius im Abteil gemütlich.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Er sah direkt in die grünen Augen des zweiten Potterkindes. Potter Vier, wie Andromeda sagen würde. "Ist hier noch frei?", fragte der Klon unfreundlich.

Scorpius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Normaler Weise war Albus derjenige, der still irgendwo herumsaß und seinen Bruder reden lies. Nicht weniger freundlich erwiderte Scorpius: "Schau dich um. Vielleicht findest du ja einen Platz."

Mit verzogenem Gesicht setzte sich Albus ihm gegenüber. Er musterte Scorpius abfällig. Der Blonde entschied sich, das zu ignorieren und holte ein Buch heraus. Nach einer Weile schien es Potter langweilig zu werden, denn er fragte betont beiläufig: "Weißt du schon, in welches Haus du kommst?"

Scorpius sah überrascht von seinem Buch auf, das er am Morgen noch aus Andromedas Ladenhälfte geklaut hatte. Er überlegte kurz, ehe er antwortete: "Mein Vater war in Slytherin. Sein Vater und der davor auch. So wie es aussieht, hab ich ganz gute Chancen ebenfalls dort zu landen."

"Willst du das denn?", fragte Albus neugierig, wobei er zu Scorpius Verwunderung nicht abfällig klang.

Der Blonde zuckte die Schulter. "Weiß nicht. Es wär schon ganz cool, weil ich dann einen neuen Besen bekomme zu Weihnachten."

Die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers wurden größer. "Hat das dein Vater gesagt?"

Scorpius musste lachen. "Ne, der wird einen Teufel tun mir 'nen Besen zu versprechen! Dafür hat der gar kein Geld. Andromeda hat das versprochen. Sie sagt, noch einen Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff erträgt sie nicht im Haus."

Das brachte auch Albus zum Grinsen, der Teds Oma gut genug von Geburtstagen seiner Cousine Rose kannte, um sich das vorstellen zu können. Schließlich erklärte er aufrichtig: "Ich habe überlegt, ob ich auch nach Slytherin komme. James nervt mich schon die ganze Zeit damit. Aber irgendwie fürchte ich, dass es wirklich passieren kann..."

Verwundert sah Scorpius zu Albus. "Wie kommst du darauf? Du bist doch ein Potter. Landen die nicht alle in der Löwengrube?"

Gereizt zuckte Albus mit den Schultern. "Ich hab es langsam satt, dass Potters immer dies oder das tun müssen. James wäre bei dem ganzen Mist den er anstellt nicht halb so gut in der Schule, wenn er kein Potter wäre. Und sonst sieht das auch nicht sehr viel anders aus. Das nervt."

"Kann ich mir gut vorstellen", gab Scorpius aufrichtig zu. "Bei Potter Drei als großen Bruder hätte ich auch Zahnschmerzen. Aber bist du sicher, dass das reicht, um dich nach Slytherin zu bringen? Was würde dein Vater dazu sagen?"

Dieses Mal entging Albus die Antwort mit einer Gegenfrage: "Was würde dein Vater sagen, wenn du _nicht_ dort landest."

"Der würde aufatmen", erwiderte Scorpius grinsend. "Er meint, dass es nur hilfreich ist, wenn ich nicht sofort denselben Eindruck mache wie er. Aber dafür ist es eh schon zu spät."

"Warum das?", fragte Albus irritiert.

Scorpius deutete auf seinen Kopf. "Hast du mich schon mal angesehen, Potter? Jeder kann sehen, dass ich ein Malfoy bin. Das Problem müsstest du doch eigentlich kennen. Bis darauf, dass es für dich vermutlich eher kein Problem ist."

Daraufhin schluckte Albus zögernd. Schließlich murmelte er kaum hörbar: "Das ist Ansichtssache."

Mit einem Mal ging die Abteiltür wieder auf. Ein lockiger Kopf schob sich durch den Spalt und sah beide Jungen neugierig an. "Hier steckt ihr also.", bemerkte Rose sachlich. "Ich hab euch schon gesucht."

Rose war eine der wenigen Weasleys, mit denen Scorpius halbwegs gut auskam. Sie und Hugo waren auch über einige Ecken mit ihm verwandt... Doch es hatte sich nie wirklich nach Familie angefühlt. Zumindest konnte er Rose als gute Freundin bezeichnen. Das war angenehm, denn viele davon würde er in Hogwarts womöglich nicht haben.

Ohne zu fragen setzte sich das Mädchen neben ihn auf das Polster. "James sucht dich.", sagte sie an Albus gewandt. Dieser verdrehte gereizt die Augen.

"Das hab ich mir schon gedacht", bemerkte Rose daraufhin trocken. "Übrigens Scorp, mein Dad sagt, ich soll dich schulisch fertig machen. Nicht, dass mir das schwer fallen würde, aber ich dachte, ich warne dich besser vor, damit du wenigstens eine symbolische Chance hast."

Dem Mädchen kam das so lässig über den Mund, als würde sie von einer Backanleitung sprechen.

Der blonde Junge grinste amüsiert. Er mochte Roses zielstrebige und trockene Art. "Das werden wir noch sehen", kontere er, bereit die Herausforderung anzunehmen.

Albus musterte die Beiden aufmerksam. Zwar wusste er, dass seine Cousine und der Malfoyjunge sich kannten, aber er hatte sie selten vertraut miteinander erlebt.

"Also, ich muss wieder los. Albus, soll ich James sagen, dass du nicht hier bist?", beschloss Rose abrupt.

Albus lächelte sie dankbar an: "Erraten."

Kaum hatte sie das Abteil wieder verlassen, spürte er Scorpius amüsiertes Grinsen auf sich gerichtet.

"Was?", fragte er schnippisch.

Der Blonde grinste noch breiter: "Du solltest dich vielleicht wirklich mit dem Gedanken Slytherin anfreunden, Potter."

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung störte es Albus nicht, das von Scorpius zu hören, obwohl es ihn bei James jedes Mal regelrecht auf die Palme brachte. Die Aussicht, sich auch nicht dasselbe Haus mit seinem Bruder teilen zu müssen, erschien ihm außerdem sehr begehrenswert. Zwar musste es nicht unbedingt Slytherin sein, doch ein anderes Haus als Gryffindor war vielleicht schon deswegen angenehm, weil er dort nicht im Schatten seines ewig älteren Bruders stand.

...

Nach einer Weile war es Scorpius, der den Gesprächsfaden wieder aufnahm: "Spielst du eigentlich Quidditch?"

Albus schaute amüsiert zu ihm rüber: "Klar spiel ich Quidditch. Was denkst du denn?"

Scorpius ignorierte die Überheblichkeit in Potters Stimme und hakte neugierig nach: "Wirst du dich aufstellen lassen?"

Schlagartig fiel ein Schatten über Albus Gesicht. "Mal sehen.", brummte er missmutig als Antwort.

Erst recht neugierig fuhr Scorpius fort: "Welche Position?"

Albus Miene hellte sich kein bisschen auf, als dieser leise hauchte: "Sucher."

"Aha", kommentierte Scorpius belustigt. "Also genau dieselbe wie dein Bruder."

"Na und?", fauchte Albus bissig zurück. "Es dauert eh noch ein Jahr bis wir überhaupt daran denken können uns aufstellen zu lassen. Erstklässler sind nicht erlaubt als Teammitlgieder."

Doch das interessierte Scorpius herzlich wenig. Er konterte nur gelassen: "Potter macht's möglich. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen, oder?"

Verärgert schnauzte Albus zurück: "Ich muss meinem Vater nicht alles nachmachen oder, _Malfoy_?"

Das hatte gesessen. Scorpius schluckte etwas wortkarg, doch dann nahm er den Faden wieder auf: "Wäre das nicht ein Grund mehr, nach Slytherin zu wollen?", fragte er herausfordernd.

Augenblicklich hellte sich Albus Miene wieder auf. Es schien ihm sogar ernsthaft zu schaffen zu machen. Einen Potter als Sucher würde keine normale Quidditchmannschaft ablehnen, höchstens eine, in der schon ein Potter als Sucher vorhanden war...

"Es gibt nur ein Problem", unterbrach Scorpius die Gedanken des Anderen. Dieser sah überrascht zu ihm herüber. "Ich will ebenfalls Sucher werden.", erklärte Scorpius schlicht.

Nun sah Potter ihn herausfordernd an: "Und du glaubst, dass _du_ eine Chance hast, wenn _ich_ mich aufstellen lasse? Welche Mannschaft nimmt einen Malfoy, wenn sie einen Potter haben kann?"

Keineswegs überrascht von dieser Antwort erwiderte Scorpius gelassen: "Du solltest dich mal hören. Für mich besteht kein Zweifel, dass du nach Slytherin gehörst. Aber das werden wir ja dann sehen. Dennoch muss ich dir zustimmen. Gegen einen Potter habe ich relativ wenig Chance, egal, ob ich besser oder schlechter bin, darum will ich dir einen Vorschlag machen."

"Ich höre?", fragte Albus neugierig.

Der Blonde wartete einen kleinen Moment ab. "Wir werden uns abwechseln. Darauf ist keiner gefasst. Es darf natürlich niemand vorher wissen. Sonst wäre der Überraschungsmoment vorbei."

Hoch interessiert musterte Albus den Jungen, von dem er bis vor kurzem noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass er so listig sein konnte. "Warum eigentlich nicht...", überlegte er schließlich laut.

Scorpius grinste. "Deal also? Wir bewerben uns beide und wenn du es wirst, dann wechseln wir uns ab. Dafür kannst du deinen Bruder endlich in Grund und Boden spielen."

Ein Handschlag besiegelte den Plan. Als wenig später der Snackwagen vorbei fuhr, waren die Beiden schon längst in komplizierten Plänen vertieft, wie sie die Gryffindors an der Nase herumführen würden.

...

Ungefähr zur selben Zeit kamen Andromeda und Draco zu Hause an. Ted lebte inzwischen in Glasgow, wo er eine Ausbildung zum Auror begonnen hatte. Seine Fähigkeiten waren Ideal dafür. Außerdem fehlte es ihm auch nicht an genügend Gryffindor-Übermut, wie seine Großmutter zu kritisieren pflegte.

Diese legte ihren Mantel an der Garderobe ab, als ihr Dracos finsterer Blick auffiel. Andromeda seufzte tief.

"Machst du dir schon wieder Sorgen?", fragte sie direkt heraus.

Draco sah sie nicht an. Er zuckte die Schultern "Das auch.", murmelte er unsicher. "Es war nur so komisch, ihn davon fahren zu sehen. Astoria wollte nicht, dass er nach Hogwarts geht und ich hab auch mehrere Male versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, aber er hat einfach einen absoluten Sturkopf."

"Von wem er das wohl hat...?", kommentierte Andromeda gespielt naiv. Ihr Neffe verdrehte seine Augen. "Mal im Ernst, Draco", begann sie etwas freundlicher. "Es ist gut, dass Scorpius ein dickes Fell hat. Malfoy bleibt er so oder so, egal ob er in Hogwarts zur Schule geht oder wo anders. Du weißt ganz gut, dass man seine Magie nicht ablegen kann und genauso wird Scorpius immer ein Teil der Zaubererwelt sein. Besser, er ist ein stabiler Teil, als dass er sich ständig hinter Ted verkriechen muss, wie früher."

Da musste Draco ihr zustimmen. Er musterte nachdenklich die Fotos an der Wand, an der inzwischen auch das seiner Frau hing. Sie hatte ihn nicht gefragt. Diese Entscheidung war über seinen Kopf hinweg getroffen worden und er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das recht war.

...

Inzwischen war es draußen dunkel geworden. Der Zug begann langsamer zu werden. Scorpius und Albus hatten sich schon ihre Schulsachen angezogen und waren bereit, den Weg anzutreten. Auf den Gängen wurde es zunehmend unruhiger. Schüler rannten hektisch hin und her, um ihre Sachen zusammen zu sammeln. Plötzlich hielt der Express an, und die ersten Schüler stürmten hinaus. Auch die beiden Jungen trugen ihre schweren Koffer nach draußen, wo sie schnell Hagrid ausfindig machten, der mit einer Laterne den Erstklässlern den Weg wies.

Erst da, fand James seinen Bruder wieder, den er schon so lange gesucht hatte. "Und vergiss nicht am Slytherintisch einen schönen Gruß von mir auszurichten!", grinste James breit, während er mit einer Gruppe von Mädchen zum Schloss ging.

Albus biss sich gereizt auf die Zunge, was Scorpius nicht entging. "Wenn er dich so nervt, dann gib ihm doch Konter", erklärte der Blonde irritiert.

"Wenn das so einfach wäre", murmelte Albus mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Anderen. "Er versteht sich extrem gut darauf, beliebt bei allen zu sein..."

Scorpius verdrehte theatralisch die Augen "Potter, sei doch nicht so schüchtern, sonst wird das vielleicht doch nichts mit Slytherin. Nutz doch mal die Tatsache aus, dass du der jüngere von euch Beiden bist. Den Jüngeren nimmt man doch immer ihre Engelsmiene ab. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung, weißt du?"

Verwirrt drehte sich Albus zu Scorpius. Sie stiegen gerade in die Boote, die sie zum Schloss führen würden. Rose setzte sich aufmerksam neben ihre Cousins, da ihr nicht entgangen war, dass sie scheinbar ein großes Interesse aneinander entwickelt hatten.

"Hast du denn Geschwister?", fragte Albus nach, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, warum Scorpius sich als den Jüngeren bezeichnen würde.

"Nicht direkt", gab Scorpius aufrichtig zu. "aber mit Ted ist es schon ein wenig so gewesen."

Das stimmte Albus nachdenklich. Wie fast alle, war auch er ein Fan von dem Patenkind seines Vaters, der stets mit schrillen Haarfarben und coolen Klamotten bei ihnen auftauchte. Doch dabei vergaß er gerne, dass Scorpius diesem jungen Mann womöglich viel näher stand, als alle Potterkinder zusammen, da die Beiden immerhin im selben Haus aufgewachsen waren. Das ließ sich auch relativ leicht vergessen, weil Ted und Scorpius nun wirklich alles andere als ähnlich waren.

...

Endlich erreichten sie die Schule. Die Erstklässler wurden von Professor Flitwick hinauf zur Großen Halle geführt, wo das Fest bereits begonnen hatte. Angespannt lief Albus neben Scorpius her.

Dem entging es wieder nicht, dass der junge Potter nervös wurde. "Stell dich nicht so an", raunte er unmissverständlich Albus zu, wenn auch so leise, dass es niemand außer den Beiden hören konnte. "Egal in welches Haus du kommst: Potters sind überall willkommen. Ich versteh wirklich nicht, wo dein Problem ist!"

Albus musste grinsen. Ein solches Argument wäre seinem Vater ganz sicher nicht über die Lippen gekommen. Aber ihm gefiel der Gedanke und es war ihm auf unbeschreibliche Weise auch sympathisch, dass Scorpius die Dinge offen ansprach, wie sie waren. Denn er hatte recht damit, dass Albus als ein Potter so oder so beliebt sein würde. Genug Andere suchten seine Freundschaft und taten dabei so, als wäre es allein wegen ihm, dass sie über seine Witze lachten und ihn anhimmelten. Das hatte er mehr als satt. Einer der Gründe, warum er meistens eher zurückhaltend blieb, in großen Menschenmengen. Scorpius dagegen versuchte erst gar nicht drum herum zu reden. Im Gegenteil: Er legte ihm nahe, endlich einmal Profit daraus zu schlagen...

Die Tore öffneten sich. Sie wurden herein gebeten. In der Großen Halle wurde es mit einem Mal ganz Still. Endlich traten sie ein. Der Gang zwischen den Tischen erschien Albus unbeschreiblich lang und zugleich drehte ihn der Gedanke an den Hut den Magen um. Neben ihm hörte er ein Mädchen aufgeregt flüstern: "Schau doch Mal die Decke, die ist ja ganz durchsichtig. Man sieht die Sterne!" Kurz darauf wurde sie von seiner Cousine belehrt, dass man sie Decke verzaubert hatte. Albus und Scorpius verdrehten synchron die Augen. Am Ende des Ganges angelangt, blieben sie vor dem für sie vorbereiteten Podest stehen. Albus war tröstete sich damit, im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater wenigstens zu wissen, was nun auf ihn zukommen würde. Neville holte den sprechenden Hut vom Esstisch der Lehrer und legte ihn behutsam auf den Hocker. Da erst regte sich der Hut selber.

Die ersten Schüler wurden nach dem Lied aufgerufen und nahmen mit teils schüchterner, teil mutiger Miene auf dem Podest Platz. Albus wurde immer unruhiger, je öfter er den Namen Gryffindor hörte. Plötzlich vernahm er den ersten bekannten Namen:

"Scorpius Malfoy.", las Neville von der gewölbten Pergamentrolle vor, ohne seinen Tonfall zu ändern. Dennoch wurde es schlagartig still in der Halle. Albus konnte erkennen, wie Scorpius mit wackeligen Knien auf das Podest ging und sich dort auf den Hocker setzte. Er schaute nicht zu den Menschen, die ihn neugierig anstarrten. Albus konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen, wie es Scorpius gehen musste... Neville setzte ihm den Hut auf, der bis über seine Nasenspitze glitt. Dann konnte man eine kleine Weile gar nichts hören. Doch Albus erkannte, dass Scorpius Lippen etwas murmelten, nur war es vollkommen unmöglich aus der Entfernung zu hören, was genau. Er hätte es gerne gewusst.

"SLYHTERIN", rief der Hut und man konnte deutlich erkennen, wie Scorpius erleichtert aufatmete. Er erntete nur einen sehr leisen, höflichen Applaus von seinem Tisch. Dabei hörte Albus einen Jungen hinter sich flüstern: "Das ist Malfoy, der Sohn von Potters Erzfeind. Seine ganze Familie besteht aus Todessern und sein Vater hat Albus Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen!"

Albus wollte schon einwenden, dass das nicht stimmte, weil nämlich Severus Snape den ehemaligen Schulleiter getötet hatte, doch da hörte er schon seinen eigenen Namen und ihm wurde schlagartig schwindelig.

Wie erwartet, verstummte auch bei ihm die große Halle auf einen Schlag. Er konnte das Echo seiner eigenen Fußstapfen deutlich hören, als er mit schlotternden Knien auf Neville zuging. Der lächelte ihn ermutigend an. Dankbar setzte sich Albus hin und erspähte nur ganz kurz einmal die Halle, bevor sich der dunkelbraune Stoff über seine Stirn senkte.

"Ein Potter...", hörte er den Hut belustigt feststellen. "Und mal wieder ganz anders, als die vor ihm." fügte er hinzu. Albus Finger umklammerten den Hocker auf dem er saß.

"Talent...", murmelte der Hut nun ganz leise, doch so, dass Albus es gut hören könnte. "Und auch Zuverlässigkeit... Treue..., aber auch Zweifel und Unsicherheit... Hm, was machen wir mit dir?"

Albus schluckte. Sollte er sich Gryffindor wünschen? Würde der Hut auf ihn hören...? Er musste unwillkürlich an den Jungen denken, der hinter ihm gestanden hatte mit seinem abfälligen Ton und dann dachte er daran, wie Scorpius aufgeatmet hatte, als-

"SLYTHERIN!", rief der Hut so ohrenbetäubend, dass es Albus im Kopf dröhnte. Noch ehe er recht begriffen hatte, nahm Neville ihm den Hut ab. Er lächelte noch immer wohlwollend freundlich. Doch die ganze Halle schwieg. Keine einzige Stimme war mehr zu vernehmen. Alle starrten sie ihn an, die meisten mit offenem Mund. Im ersten Augenblick glaubten sie, dass sie sich verhört hatten. In den hinteren Reihen standen die ersten auf um zu sehen, ob das auch wirklich _der_ Potterjunge war, der gerade eingeordnet worden war.

"Du musst zu deinem Haus gehen.", hörte er Neville ganz leise hinter sich flüstern. Erst da begriff auch Albus. Ängstlich starrte er nach rechts, an den grün behangenen Tisch. Dann stolperte er hastig los. Keinen Moment länger wollte er da vorne stehen. Doch die Blicke folgten ihm und es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er ankam. Albus setzte sich an den Tisch, wo er einen freien Platz fand. Die Anderen starrten ihn an, als hätte er sich auf den falschen Platz gesetzt oder als wolle er sie verarschen. In der Halle herrschte noch immer erdrückende Stille. Verlegen begutachtete Albus seinen noch leeren Teller, als wäre der etwas sehr außergewöhnlich Besonderes.

Doch plötzlich hörte er ein einzelnes Klatschen, das in der ganzen Halle echote. Mit einem Mal begriffen auch die Anderen, dass sie über ihre Verwunderung vollkommen vergessen hatten, dem neuen Schüler zu applaudieren. Schlagartig wurde der riesige Raum mit ohrenbetäubendem Applaus erfüllt. Ein paar seiner neuen Mitschüler sprangen wiehernd auf und grölten: "WIR HABEN POTTER!" Verlegen grinste Albus zu dem blonden Jungen etwas weiter weg von ihm, der seine Hände inzwischen wieder lässig auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

Man konnte kaum noch etwas verstehen, was am Lehrertisch vor sich ging, bis der Name "Rose Weasley" aufgerufen wurde. Albus richtete sich neugierig auf. Er konnte sehen, wie Rose mit gespielter Ruhe nach vorne ging. Auch bei ihr schien der Hut etwas länger zu überlegen, bis er schließlich "RAVENCLAW!" ausrief.

Rose bekam einen ordentlichen Applaus von allen vier Häusern. Sie stürmte sichtlich erleichtert zu ein paar Mädchen, die sie offensichtlich schon kannte. Die übrigen Schüler waren schnell eingeteilt. Danach räumte Neville das Podest samt Stuhl weg und übergab Professor McGonagall, der Schulleiterin, das Wort.

Die grauhaarige Frau richtete sich auf und nickte der versammelten Schülerschaft höflich zu. "Liebe Hexen, Liebe Zauberer!", begann sie mit eiserner Stimme "Ich freue mich, euch alle zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts begrüßen zu können. Besonders den Erstklässlern wünsche ich einen guten Start in das Schuljahr und hoffe, dass sie sich schnell einleben werden. Des Weiteren erwarte ich von euch allen, nur das Beste (Albus hatte das Gefühl, dass sie dabei besonders James anschaute). Der _Verbotene_ Wald heißt noch immer so, weil er für Schüler aller Art _verboten_ ist. Das Rennen im Schulhaus ist ebenfalls untersagt und zur Abendzeit habt ihr euch in euren Häusern oder auf der Krankenstation zu befinden. Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass ihr alle einen gesunden Appetit mitgebracht habt!"

Damit klatschte sie in die Hände und die Tische füllten sich mit den köstlichsten Speisen. Ein lauter Applaus ging durch die Halle, der von anschließendem Gerede und Schmatzen erstickt wurde. Albus behalf sich an einem gut duftenden Kürbisauflauf und ein paar anderen Dingen, die er noch nicht kannte. Er versuchte nicht zu stark aufzufallen, auch wenn das kaum möglich war, als ein 'Potter' am Slytherintisch. Immer wieder stellten sich ihm Leute vor, von denen er sicher war, keinen einzigen Namen im Kopf zu behalten. Scorpius hatte vollkommen richtig gelegen: In Gryffindor wäre Albus immer nur der jüngere Bruder von James geblieben. Hier war er _der_ Potter und zwar der einzige ruhmreiche Lichtblick seit Jahren!

...

Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum war es ziemlich dunkel. An den Wänden hingen Fackeln die ein geheimnisvolles Zwielicht im Raum verteilten. Der Vertrauensschüler teilte sie je in Vierergruppen ein und wies sie den verschiedenen Zimmern zu. Jeder schaute neugierig zu Albus, ob er nicht vielleicht mit ihm ins Zimmer käme. Als der junge Potter dann wirklich an der Reihe war, las der Vertrauensschüler die Namen "Vincent Goyle, Benjamin Flint, Scorpius Malfoy" als seine Zimmergenossen vor. Die ersten Beiden gingen zügig voran. Im Zimmer schloss Goyle die Tür hinter ihnen und starrte ihn eine lange Zeit fragend an, als wolle er prüfen, ob er auch wirklich da stand.

"Ein Potter in Slytherin", bemerkte Flint schließlich, ganz so als hätte er es erst jetzt mitbekommen.

Albus zuckte unschlüssig die Schultern, wobei er sich ziemlich dämlich vorkam. Doch noch bevor er etwas Besseres erwidern konnte zeigte Goyle mit dem Finger auf Scorpius und stieß missbilligend hervor: "Potter ist die eine Sache. Aber warum muss ich mit _dem_ auf einem Zimmer sein?"

Flint nickte Goyle verständnisvoll zu. "Ja, genau. Warum lassen die uns nicht lieber selbst aussuchen?"

Unschlüssig, was er sagen könnte, ging Albus auf das Bett zu neben dem seine Sachen standen. Scorpius tat es ihm ungeachtet der anderen Beiden gleich und kramte alibihaft etwas in seinem Koffer herum.

"Was ist, Milchgesicht?", blökte Flint über sein Bett hinweg zu Scorpius. "Haste keine Angst mit einem Potter im Zimmer?" Er schien das ausgesprochen komisch zu finden, denn er musste selber laut loslachen. Auch Goyle stimmte ein.

"Halt die Klappe, Flint.", zischte Scorpius eisig zurück, doch dadurch mussten die Beiden nur noch mehr lachen.

Verunsichert schielte Albus zu dem Blonden. Er wusste nicht genau, ob er etwas sagen solle, zumal die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Zwei dadurch Ruhe geben würden, ihm nicht sehr hoch erschien. Als Scorpius seinen fragenden Blick erkannte, schüttelte er fast unmerklich den Kopf.

Sie legten sich relativ schnell schlafen, ohne groß auf Goyle und Flint einzugehen, die den Schock eines Potters in Slytherin offensichtlich überwunden hatten - oder es einfach viel interessanter fanden, dass ein Potter und ein Malfoy für ein Zimmer eingeteilt waren.


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 2 - Are you friend or foe?_**

Is it too late  
>Nothing to salvage<br>You look away  
>Clear all the damage<br>The meaning to  
>Our words of love<br>Has disappeared

We used to love one another  
>Give to each other<br>Lie under covers so,  
>Are you friend or foe?<p>

(tATu, Friend or Foe)

"Das ist mit Abstand das Dämlichste was ich je gehört habe!", verkündete James aufgebracht. In dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herrschte eine feurige Diskussion über die jüngsten Entwicklungen im Hause Potter. "Was hat er sich dabei gedacht? Wie dumm ist er eigentlich?"

Schließlich war es Roxane, die sich in James Beifallstürme einmischte: "Du hast ihn doch die ganze Zeit damit aufgezogen.", fuhr sie ihn an. "Wunder dich also nicht, wenn dein kleiner Bruder mal auf dich hört. Sowas kann schon mal vorkommen... Und überhaupt, wo ist dein Problem? Er hat doch nichts verbrochen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass nicht Albus, sondern der Hut entschieden hat."

James funkelte sie bitter böse an. "Natürlich hat er etwas damit zu tun. Er hätte jammern können, dass er nicht nach Slytherin will. Hast du mal gesehen, wie breit der gegrinst hat, als dieser Malfoyjunge angefangen hat zu klatschen? Das war einfach nur peinlich!"

Seine Cousine schüttelte müde den Kopf. "Stell dich nicht so an James." Sie wusste ganz gut, dass es dem älteren Potter nicht gut bekam, ständig von alles und jedem bewundert zu werden. Seit er in Hogwarts war und seine Eltern noch weniger Einfluss darauf hatten, stieg ihm das wirklich zu Kopf. Darum fügte sie noch etwas schärfer hinzu: "Wenn Malfoy der _Einzige_ ist, in einer Halle voller Schüler, der auf die Idee kommt zu klatschen, dann stellt das ein ziemliches Armutszeugnis für _dich_ aus, findest du nicht, James Potter?"

Das gab ihm den Rest. Fuchsteufelswild stürmte er hoch in die Zimmer, wohin ihm ein kleiner Mob an ewigen Bewunderern folgte. Auch Fred stürmte direkt hinterher, wofür Roxane ihrem Bruder am liebsten in den Allerwertesten getreten hätte.

...

Von alledem bekamen die frisch gebackenen Slytherins nichts mit. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Albus dadurch auf, dass ihn die aufgehende Morgensonne leicht blendete. Verschlafen schob er seine Lider auf und starrte eine ganze Weile in das sanfte Rot. Erst als er zu seinen Füßen ein leises Schnarchen hörte wurde ihm wieder so richtig bewusst, dass er auf seinem neuen Zimmer in Hogwarts war. Blitzartig war er wach. Ein Blick auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch zeigte ihm, dass es erst sechs Uhr früh war, aber er sah keine Chance darin noch einmal einzuschlafen. Dafür war er zu aufgedreht, darum stand er so leise es ging auf, zog sich hastig an und ging dann aus dem Zimmer in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort war es noch ganz leer. Obwohl draußen schon die Sonne aufgegangen war, war es kaum merklich heller, als am Tag zuvor, denn die einzigen Fenster, die der Raum hatte, befanden sich sehr weit oben in der Wand und auch diese waren sehr klein. Stattdessen flimmerte es smaragdgrün von der Tapete auf den Boden und im Kamin prasselte bereits ein kleines behagliches Feuer.

Neugierig sah sich Albus ein bisschen in dem riesigen Raum um. An den Wänden hingen die verschiedensten Portraits, von denen die meisten Insassen allerdings noch schliefen. Er musste unwillkürlich daran denken, wer schon alles in dieser Halle gelebt hatte. Von Tom Riddle, über seinen Namensgeben Severus Snape bis hin zu den Eltern seiner Zimmergenossen.

"Stehst du immer so früh auf?", hörte er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme direkt hinter sich fragen.

Erschreckt drehte er sich um, wo er in das breit grinsende Gesicht von Scorpius Malfoy sah. "Sorry.", entschuldigte er sich schuldbewusst. "hab ich dich geweckt?"

Doch der Andere wehrte lässig mit der Hand ab. "Nicht die Spur. Ich lag schon ziemlich lange wach. Bei dem Geschnarche kann ja kein normaler Mensch schlafen...", erklärte Scorpius frustriert.

Nun war es an Albus, zu grinsen. "Wir sollten uns was überlegen, wenn wir die kommenden sieben Jahre überleben wollen."

Scorpius nickte mit aufgelegt seriöser Mine: "Da sagst du was." Dann fügte er ernsthafter hinzu "Hast du Lust mit mir mal das Schloss zu erkundschaften?"

Darum musste sich Albus nicht zweimal bitten lassen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich ohne bestimmtes Ziel auf ihre erste richtige Tour durch Hogwarts. Bei Tag wirkte das ganze Gebäude noch viel größer und majestätischer. Staunend liefen sie durch die verschiedensten Gänge und Räume, von denen einige wohl Unterrichtszimmer sein mussten, da Tische und Stühle, gereiht nebeneinander, darin standen. Irgendwann erreichten sie wieder die Türen zur großen Halle, die dieses Mal weit aufgesperrt waren. Inzwischen hatten sich auch schon ein paar mehr Schüler in der Halle eingefunden, sodass sie beschlossen erst einmal gründlich zu frühstücken. Beim Essen stellte Albus überrascht fest, wie viel Scorpius essen konnte und das, obwohl er aussah, als würde er streng Diät halten.

"Sag mal, hast du schon mal gezaubert?", erkundigte sich Scorpius unvermittelt zwischen zwei Mandarinen und einer Orange.

Albus schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf, zog aber seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Der Blonde grinste. "Ich auch nicht. Aber ich kanns kaum abwarten."

Albus überlegte. "Ich glaub, ich hab Angst, irgendwas in die Luft zu jagen. Als wir meinen Stab gekauft haben, habe ich beim Probieren erst mal die Lampe in Brand gesetzt...", gestand er beschämt, doch Scorpius lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

"Jetzt hast du doch den richtigen Stab. Damit passiert sowas nicht so schnell. Und sie lassen uns ja eh erst einmal die ganz leichten Sachen machen."

"Hast wahrscheinlich recht", stimmte Albus zu und schwang den hölzernen Stab vorfreudig ein wenig, wie ein Barometer vor sich hin.

"Sollte das der erste Versuch sein, zu zaubern, kann ich dir gleich sagen, dass du den Zauberstab falsch hältst. So wird das nichts.", erklang es da auf einmal hinter ihm in einer nur allzu bekannten Tonlage.

Scorpius richtete sich aufmerksam von seinen Orangenschalen auf und musterte die weibliche Erscheinung hinter Albus aufmerksam. Dieser tat so, als würde er sie schlicht weg ignorieren und fing an kleine Achterbahnen mit der Stabspitze in die Luft zu zeichnen.

"Albus Severus Potter", brauste da das Mädchen hinter ihm auf, "ich rede mit dir."

Grinsend lehnte er den Kopf nach hinten, sodass er Rose verkehrt herum sah: "Da wäre ich ja nie drauf gekommen Cousinchen. Hast du dich im Tisch geirrt oder wolltest du was Bestimmtes?", fragte er ein wenig frech.

Rose setzte sich unaufgefordert den beiden Jungen gegenüber und schnappte sich ebenfalls eine große Orange, die sie begann, wie Teig auf dem Tisch zu rollen. Scorpius sah ihr halb skeptisch, halb belustigt dabei zu.

"Keine Angst, Al, ich kann Tische auseinander halten. Was Bestimmtes will ich eigentlich auch nicht, bis auf guten Morgen sagen und natürlich Danke.", erklärte sie sachlich.

Der Angesprochene lehnte sich verdutzt nach vorne. "Bitte. Darf ich auch erfahren wofür?"

Das Mädchen grinste schelmisch. "Für die 20 Pfund. Ich hab mit Dad gewettet und ich hatte Recht: Du bist in Slytherin."

"Ihr habt darum gewettet?", stieß Albus gerade noch hervor, ehe Rose weitersprach.

"Ich habe gleich meine erste Stunde in Verwandlung. Ich bin echt neugierig, ob das immer noch McGonagall macht. Wenn ja, werden wir wohl auch Streichhölzer in Stecknadeln verwandeln müssen. Ich hoffe, dass ich Mum überrunde. Es nervt ziemlich, wenn sie immer damit angibt, dass sie es als einzige geschafft hat in der ersten Stunde - habt ihr eigentlich keine Toastes hier? - Dad wäre es ja am liebsten, wenn ich nach ihm käme, aber das kann er sich abschminken. Doch das interessiert euch vermutlich eh nicht. Hast du eigentlich schon James gesehen, Al? Ich glaube, der war gestern ganz schön überrollt. Ich finds übrigens echt cool, dass du nach Slytherin sortiert wurdest - ich hab nämlich mit Teddy gewettet, dass ich es schaffe mal in einem Slytherinbett zu liegen und ich hab mir echt schon das Rezept vom Vielsafttrank rausgesucht, aber so geht es natürlich viel leichter. Du schuldest mir ja eh noch was. Und da bei dir schon alle neben der Spur waren, ist es kaum noch aufgefallen, dass ich auch nicht in Gryffindor gelandet bin. Der Hut hat mir Beides in Option gestellt, aber ich habe echt keinen Bock als Mini-Mama rumzulaufen. - Oh, jetzt hab ich die Orange zu lange gerollt... egal - Sag mal, wisst ihr, ob die hier Internetanschluss haben? Ich hab Omi versprochen mich mal bei ihr zu melden, wenn ich gut angekommen bin. Mein Handy hat hier keinen Empfang; das hab ich schon ausprobiert, aber ich glaub, da kann ich noch was dran drehen. Zur Not frag ich mal Opa, der weiß ja wie man Muggletechnik manipulieren kann. - Oh, das ist Mimmi! Bis dann Jungs, ich muss los."

Damit war sie auch schon aufgesprungen und zu ihrer Freundin geeilt, die winkend am Ravenclaw-Tisch saß.

Scorpius, dessen Mund sich in der Zwischenzeit immer weiter geöffnet hatte, saß noch wie ein Fisch im Glas neben Albus. Endlich brachte er es fertig, völlig entgeistert zu fragen: "Hast du was verstanden?"

Sein Freund lachte herzhaft auf und erklärte anschließend: "Erstens habe ich Übung mit dem Tempo und zweitens: Ja. Aber mach dir nichts draus. Du bist nicht er Erste, der nach anderthalb Sätzen ausgestiegen ist."

"Gut zu wissen.", bemerkte Scorpius trocken. "Warum hat sie die Orange plattgewalzt?", fragte er anschließend mit einem skeptischen Blick auf die zermatschte Frucht vor seiner Nase.

"Wenn man sie vor dem Schälen ein bisschen rollt, gehen sie besser auf.", erklärte Albus geduldig, "aber sie hat mal wieder zu spät gemerkt, dass sie zwei Dinge gleichzeitig macht." Sie mussten beide lachen.

"Sag mal, was hast du gleich eigentlich?", fragte Scorpius, dem auf einmal eingefallen war, dass sie heute bereits ihre ersten Unterrichtsstunden haben würden. Gespannt kramten beide ihre Stundenpläne hervor, die ihnen der Vertrauensschüler am Vorabend ausgeteilt hatte. Dabei stellen sie fest, dass sie - vermutlich wegen der geringen Auswahlmöglichkeiten für Erstklässler - einen fast identischen Stundenplan hatten. Als erstes stand Geschichte der Zauberei auf ihrem Plan.

"Na toll.", seufzte Scorpius enttäuscht. "Ausgerechnet das langweiligste Fach."

Albus nickte zustimmend: "Ich glaube das Fach selber könnte ganz ok sein, wenn es nur nicht von einem Geist unterrichtet werden würde, der nicht mal gemerkt hat, dass er gestoben ist... Was solls. Danach haben wir Verwandlung und dann Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, da freu ich mich am meisten drauf."

Mit etwas gedämpftem Enthusiasmus machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum. Auf dem Weg begegneten sie einigen anderen Erstklässlern, die Albus noch wage in Erinnerung hatte. Kaum hatten sie das Zimmer gefunden, packte jemand Albus an der Schulter und zog ihn beherzt nach hinten, sodass er fast umgefallen wäre. "Hej-", wollte er schon sauer protestieren, als er in das strahlende Lächeln seiner anderen Cousine Roxane blickte. "ach du bist es nur."

Scorpius betrachtete die Beiden mit einem unschlüssigen Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob zwei Pottercousinen auf einmal nicht vielleicht etwas viel waren für einen Morgen.

"Wo warst du?", platzte es vorwurfsvoll aus Roxane heraus.

Albus, der sich inzwischen wieder zusammengerappelt hatte, zog eine Augenbraue zynisch grinsend hoch: "In den Kerkerräumen, du weißt doch wo sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins befindet, oder hast du gestern nicht aufgepasst? Und nein - ganz egal um wie viel du mit Onkel George gewettet hast - ich klaue dir nicht das Portrait überm Kamin!"

"Natürlich hab ich aufgepasst - zumindest so gut es ging - nein, ich meinte doch heute Morgen.", protestierte Roxane vehement. "Ich war zwar nicht ganz früh dran, aber ich hatte schon noch erwartet, dich in der großen Halle zu sehen! Egal, - Moment, warum nicht? Ich geb dir auch was vom Siegesgeld ab! - was ich eigentlich wollte, ist dir ausrichten, dass Hagrid sich über deinen Besuch freuen würde - Oh scheiße schon so spät!" Entsetzt fuhr sie sich durch die schwarzen Locken und rannte wie von einer Horde Drachen gejagt den Gang entlang, wobei sie Albus noch einmal lauthals zurief: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens zum Slytherindasein!"

"Das Portrait überm Kamin?", wiederholte Scorpius, der freundlicher Weise auf Albus gewartet hatte, belustigt. Sie gingen zusammen in das noch relativ leere Klassenzimmer, sodass sie sich einen gemütlichen Platz am Fenster suchen konnten, von dem aus man die Tafel zwar gut im Blick hatte, aber etwas abseits vom Lehrer saß. "Sag mal, warum schließen bei dir in der Familie eigentlich alle Wetten ab, ob sie es schaffen irgendwas im Slytherinhaus anfassen oder gleich ganz mitnehmen zu können?", fragte er anschließend, immer noch etwas überrollt.

Der Schwarzhaarige musste bei Scorpius Gesichtsausdruck lachen: "Du kennst noch nicht mal die Hälfte der Wetten, die unser Haus betreffen. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach: Zum einen lieben es fast alle Weasleys, zu wetten (vor allem seit auch das Geld dazu da ist) und zum Anderen haben sich Dad und seine Freunde in ihrem zweiten Jahr ja mal unbemerkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins eingeschlichen. Diese Anekdote ist irgendwie zum Anlass für mutige Nachahmaktionen geworden."

Noch erstaunter starrte Scorpius seinen Freund nun mit offenem Mund an. "Wie? Die waren im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum?"

Albus nickte und fuhr dann fort: "James und Fred hätten es auch beinahe geschafft im letzten Jahr, aber dann ist jemand auf den Tarnumhang von Dad getreten. Dadurch sind sie aufgeflogen. Sie hatten sich vorgenommen, Dad und Ron zu überholen. Dabei fällt mir gerade ein, dass ich streng genommen gerade meinen großen Bruder eingeholt habe - cool!"

Nicht schlüssig, ob er das lustig oder beängstigend finden sollte, grinste Scorpius etwas seltsam, musste aber tatsächlich lachen, bei dem Gedanken, dass Albus sogar den großen Harry Potter schon am ersten Tag eingeholt hatte. "Und was haben die da damals gemacht?", fragte der Blonde neugierig weiter. Als er merkte, dass sein Freund etwas zögerlich grübelte, fügte er hinzu: "Sag jetzt nicht, nur um meinen Vater zu ärgern - also nicht, dass ich damit ein Problem hätte - aber das wäre ein bisschen _sehr_ mutig, oder?"

"Hm...", murmelte Albus, immer noch etwas unschlüssig. "Ich würde es nicht direkt ärgern nennen... eher ausspionieren. Hat er das gar nicht gemerkt? Sie haben sich in Crabbe und Goyle Senior verwandelt und sogar mit ihm gesprochen. Damals wollten sie wissen, ob er der Erbe von Slytherin sein könnte, weil Dad ja verdächtigt wurde, und dein Vater so Bemerkungen in die Richtung gemacht hatte."

Erst sah Scorpius seinen Freund schockiert an. Dann lachte er so laut auf, dass sogar die inzwischen eingetroffenen Schüler ihn entgeistert anstarrten, als wäre er gerade einen dreifachen Looping durch das Zimmer geflogen. "Oh man", prustete er endlich atemlos hervor. "Dad fragt sich heute noch, was damals los war. Er hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass es nicht die Beiden waren, sondern gedacht, sie wären nur seltsam drauf gewesen, wegen so komischen Essen, das irgendwo in der Gegend rumflog." Er musste sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischen.

Auch Albus war mit eingestimmt, obwohl er eher aus Erleichterung, da Scorpius es seinem Dad offensichtlich nicht allzu übel nahm. "Scorpius?", fragte er dann auf einmal doch etwas beunruhigt.

"Ja?", erwiderte dieser, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

"Ähm, glaubst du, du könntest deinem Vater vorerst nichts davon erzählen? Ich weiß nicht, ob Dad so begeistert ist, wenn ich das einfach so ausplappere."

"Kein Problem", beschwichtigte der Blonde Albus Befürchtungen, "aber sag mal, hast du auch so einen Umhang? Irgendwie krieg ich grade Lust, mal bei den Gryffindors vorbeizuschauen..."

In dem Moment schwebte der Professor durch die Tafel ins Zimmer hinein und da sie Beide wenigstens in ihrer ersten Stunde versuchen wollten, aufzupassen, verschoben sie diese Überlegung auf später. Die Stunde war leider genauso schlimm, wie Albus es aus Harrys und Rons Erzählungen kannte. Das einzig Spektakuläre waren sie selber, da sie die ganze Zeit über von allen angestarrt wurden, als hätten sich Nord-und Südpol zusammengetan.

...

In Verwandlungen kamen sie etwas zu spät, da sie große Schwierigkeiten hatten den Richtigen Raum zu finden. Einer der Gänge, durch die sie gingen, entschied sich nämlich auf der Hälfte, dass er sich nach hinten verengte, sodass höchstens noch eine Spitzmaus hindurch gepasst hätte.

Als sie endlich ankamen, saßen schon alle auf ihrem Platz. Für sie war nur noch ein Tisch in der ersten Reihe frei.

"Wie, gar kein Lehrer da?", fragte Scorpius ungläubig, als sie sich gesetzt hatten, doch in genau dem Moment sprang von dem massiven Pult eine Katze, die - am Boden aufgekommen - sich zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt verwandelte und als Professor McGonagall vor ihnen Stand. Zweifelsfrei war sie schon zur Zeit ihrer Väter ein Urgestein gewesen, doch sie hatte noch nichts von ihrer natürlichen Autorität verloren. Die beiden Jungen saßen mit geöffneten Mündern vor ihr.

"Sie sind spät dran.", bemerkte sie eisern. "Ich hoffe, dass Sie dennoch nicht auch alle anderen schlechten Angewohnheiten ihres Vaters übernehmen werden, Mr. Potter." fügte sie streng hinzu.

"Zwei Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. - Wobei, was das angeht, habe ich gar nicht mal so viel dagegen. Sie wären der erste Potter, den ich kenne, der dabei nicht ständig mein Haus demoliert..."

"Das ist der Ausgleich dafür, dass Sie auf die ganzen Punkte meiner Cousine verzichten müssen.", bemerkte Albus schelmisch.

Es war ihm auch fast, als könnte er so etwas wie ein Lächeln über das Gesicht seiner Lehrerin gleiten sehen, ehe sie antwortete: "Gut, dass Sie so schön für mich überleiten." Dabei holte sie eine kleine hölzerne Stecknadel hervor. "Miss Weasley war so freundlich mit ihr Resultat des Morgens dazulassen. Sie zeigte die Nadel herum und teilte ihnen anschließend die erwarteten Streichhölter aus.

Am Ende der Stunde dauerte es einigermaßen lange, bis sie es schließlich schafften den Raum zu verlassen, weil ein dutzend Schüler auf sie zustürmten und fragten, ob sie wirklich Albus _Potter_ und Scorpius _Malfoy_ sein. Nachdem sie es endlich vollbracht hatten, meinte Scorpius leicht außer Atem, doch demonstrativ laut: "Ich frage mich gerade ernsthaft, was wir im nächsten Jahr machen, wenn man sich für die Quidditchmannschaft aufstellen lassen darf. Dir ist ja hoffentlich klar, dass ich mich für den Sucher bewerbe!"

Sein Freund grinste breit. "Versuchen kannst du es natürlich, aber gegen mich hast du keine Chance, das ist dir hoffentlich klar!", lachte Albus und rannte vor.

"Das wollen wir noch mal sehen!", rief ihm Scorpius hinterher, klang aber nicht wirklich seriös dabei.

...

Sie waren nicht die ersten, aber auch nicht die letzten, die den Raum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erreichten. Albus wusste, dass sein Vater dieses Zimmer jedes Jahr verschieden dekoriert erlebt hatte, aber inzwischen fand wirklich nur noch ein Lehrerwechsel statt, wenn einer zu alt war oder einfach nicht mehr wollte. Seit ein paar Jahren unterrichtete Neville Longbottom, ein guter Freund von Albus Eltern, das Fach, obwohl er eigentlich wegen Kräuterkunde an der Schule war. McGonagall hatte es dennoch geschafft ihn erfolgreich dazu zu überreden. Er war der erste Lehrer bei dem Albus wirklich Probleme haben würde, ihn nicht ausversehen beim Vornamen zu nennen.

Während noch nicht alle Schüler eingetroffen waren, ging Neville auch kurz zu den beiden Slytherinjungen herüber, um Albus freundlich zu grüßen. "Hi Al!", flüsterte er so laut, dass die Beiden, doch nicht der Rest der Schüler es hören konnte.

"Hey Neville - ich meine natürlich Professor.", scherzte Albus nicht ganz ernsthaft.

Scorpius warf seinem Freund einen verdutzten Blick zu. Offensichtlich hatte er von ihm nicht erwartet, einen Lehrer einfach beim Vornamen anzusprechen, doch er besann sich wohl schnell, woran das lag, denn mit einem eher an sich selbst gerichteten Nicken machte er sich daran, seine Schreibunterlagen auszuräumen.

"Und wie war die erste Nacht?", fragte Neville freundlich.

"Nicht besonders spektakulär", begann Albus achselzuckend, "bis darauf, dass Goyle unglaublich laut schnarcht."

"Ach ja, der hat ja auch einen Sohn... Das Problem kenn ich - nicht dass ich damit auf deinen Onkel anspielen wollen würde...! - Chrmchrm... naja, dann mach's Mal weiterhin gut." Damit ging er wieder vor und begann auch wenig später mit der Begrüßung seiner neuen Klasse. In Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste waren sie zu zusammen mit den Gryffindors, was noch mehr Aufsehen erregte, da in diesem Haus der Name Potter natürlich erst Recht eine Legende war.

Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis der erste neugierige Schüler reinrief: "Stimmt es, dass Sie Voldemorts Schlange getötet haben?"

Neville, der gerade dabei war den Plan für das kommende Jahr an die Tafel zu schreiben drehte sich etwas gequält um. "Ja, ich habe ihr den Kopf abgeschlagen - also hütet euch davor mir auf der Nase herum zu tanzen."

Der Nachsatz zeigte eine Wirkung aus ehrfurchtsvoller Stille. Albus, der Neville zwar sehr mochte, ihn aber weiß Gott nicht wie einen Helden verehren konnte, musste fast die ganze Stunde lang grinsen. Es war wohl das Privileg eines Pottersohnes keinen allzu großen Respekt vor den Legenden seiner Zeit zu haben.

Am Ende dieser Stunde, die hauptsächlich aus Einführungsinformationen bestand, vollführte Neville allerdings noch auf heftiges Bitten, um einen richtigen Zauber von ein paar Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe, einen Patronus in Form einer großen Kröte, die fröhlich über ein paar Tische hüpfte, bis sie sich in weißen Rauch auflöste. Dafür bekam er einen gewaltigen Applaus von beiden Seiten.

...

Insgesamt verlief die erste Woche für beide Jungen ausgesprochen gut. Es kristallisierte sich schnell heraus, dass die fast immer als Duo auftraten. Gegenüber Scorpius waren die meisten zurückhaltend, der fast nur durch seinen Vater, den berühmten Gegenspieler Potters, bekannt war. Albus dagegen verärgerte die Gryffindors etwas, da sie heimlich natürlich schon mit ihm gerechnet hatten. Nur Rose, die beide Jungen als Freunde ansah, überraschte sie auch immer mal wieder mit unangekündigten Besuchen am Tisch der Slytherins, obwohl sie die meist nur dazu benutzte Dampf abzulassen, wenn sie sich gerade aufregen wollte. Zur Albus Belustigung hatte Scorpius überhaupt kein Problem, dem rothaarigen Mädchen in ihren endlosen Redeschwallen ins Wort zu fallen und begann immer öfter, sich mit ihr in feurige Wortgefechte zu verstricken. Es war nicht so, dass sie wirklich stritten, aber irgendwie schwang wohl doch etwas von ihren Eltern mit, sodass sie sich wirklich ständig in die Haare kriegten.

Während sie in Geschichte, Verwandlung, Verteidigung, Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst ganz gut zurechtkamen, hatten sie - besonders Scorpius - ihr erstes Negativerlebnis in Zaubertränke.

Zwar hatte Harry seinen Sohn schon vor den Eigenheiten ihres Hauslehrers, Horace Slughorn, vorgewarnt, doch womit Albus nicht gerechnet hatte, war, wie ungerecht Professor Slughorn war. Schon in der allerersten Stunde, als er die Anwesenheit überprüfte, blieb er überrascht bei dem Namen Potter hängen, als hätte er nicht ganz genau gewusst, dass Albus in seinem Haus war. Er begann auch gleich, von Albus Oma und natürlich besonders von seinem Vater zu schwärmen, der ja auch immer gerne einmal bei ihm vorbei geschaut hätte, wie bei einem guten Freund...

"Das wüsste ich aber...", murmelte Albus gerade so laut, dass Scorpius es hören konnte, worauf hin dieser mit vorgehaltener Hand ein Kichern unterdrücken musste.

Leider wurde es nicht besser. Ganz im Gegenteil: Slughorn konnte es sich nicht verkneifen den Namen _Malfoy_ mit ganz besonderer Miene vorzulesen und in doppeldeutigem Ton zu verkünden: "An ihren Vater kann ich mich auch noch erinnern."

Eingeschüchtert schrumpfte Scorpius auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, zumal ein unterschwelliges Lachen durch die Reihen ging. Auch, als ihnen den Professor zum Auflockern ein paar Fragen stellte, ignorierte er Scorpius schlechthin einfach, schien gleichzeitig aber von Albus die Antwort jedes Mal zu erwarten.

...

Am Ende dieser Stunde gingen sie beide mit gereizter Stimmung in die große Halle zum Mittagessen.

"Na das kann ja lustig werden.", brummte Scorpius, wobei er lustlos in seinem Essen rumstocherte. "Sag mal, wie hat dein Vater es eigentlich geschafft, bei Slughorn so einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen? Ich hab immer gehört, Zaubertränke sei nicht so ganz sein Fach gewesen?"

Der Angesprochene musste in sich hineinlachen, weil Scorpius die Aussage 'Dad hat immer erzählt, dass Potter in Zaubertränke ein Vollversager ist' so schön umschrieben hatte. "In dem Jahr, in dem er Slughorn hatte, hat er irgendwie geschummelt", erklärte er schließlich. "Ich weiß allerdings nicht genau, wie. Mum will es mir auch nicht sagen. Sie behauptet, es wäre besser, sich selber anzustrengen, aber ich glaube, da ist noch etwas, dass sie uns nicht sagen wollen. Jedenfalls hab ich keine Ahnung, wie ich das überleben soll, wenn der mich dauernd alles Mögliche fragt!"

"Hm." Scorpius seufzte tief und lange. "Wenn der noch einmal auf meinen Vater anspielt, hau ich ihm den Kessel um die Ohren.", entschied er schließlich, wie nach langer Überlegung.

...

Sie wollten gerade in einen Gang einbiegen, der zu den Verliesen führte, da bleiben sie abrupt vor einer bekannten Gestalt stehen: James starrte seinen Bruder mit verschränkten Armen an. "Sieht man dich auch mal wieder", brummte er nur trocken.

Der Angesprochene baute sich sofort vor dem Älteren auf und bemerkte ebenso trocken: "Ja."

Für Scorpius war es vollkommen unmöglich zu sagen, welcher der beiden Brüder, mehr Zorn herunterschluckte.

"Dann bist du also wirklich in _Slytherin_ gelandet...", fuhr James mit eisiger Stimme bei, wobei der den Hausnamen wie ein radioaktives Wort aussprach.

Albus nickte stolz. Einen Moment lag starrten sie sich nur wortlos an, als könnten sie sich so entwaffnen, dann sagte James abfällig: "Und hast du nichts besseres als _Malfoy_ gefunden? Es muss doch sogar in Slytherin ein paar Fangirls geben, die du stattdessen aufsuchen könntest."

Gereizt biss Scorpius die Zähne zusammen. Er konnte Potter Drei wirklich nicht leiden! Und wenn er schon ein bisschen mehr Magie beherrscht hätte, wäre er ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt, ihm ein Duell anzubieten.

Doch es war Albus der mit beherrschtem, wenn auch leicht drohendem, Tonfall antwortete: "Hast du ein Problem damit? Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich ganz gut selber weiß, wen ich mir als Freunde aussuche."

Daraufhin lachte James falsch. "Wenn du meinst, Al! Aber fang nicht an, dich dann später bei mir auszuheulen." Damit ging er erhobenen Hauptes an den Beiden vorbei.


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 3 - Erkennt in mir, was ihr nie seid_**

Gesichter, die im Neid ersticken  
>Verlogen in die Augen blicken<br>Ein Händedruck als Freundschaftsband  
>Den Dolch schon in der andren Hand<br>Das sind die Freunde deiner Welt  
>Für die nur ihre Meinung zählt<br>Kalt lächelnd über Leichen gehn  
>Die deine Sorgen nicht verstehn<p>

Hab einen Schwur - ich werd mich rächen  
>Erkennt in mir, was ihr nie seid<br>Spürt meinen Zorn - werd mit euch brechen  
>Ich sage euch: Ihr tut mir leid!<p>

(Saltatio Mortis, Falsche Freunde)

Die Woche war schon fast vorüber, ehe Albus sich daran erinnerte, dass er sich noch gar nicht zu Hause gemeldet hatte. Entsetzt schlug er sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

"Was?", fragte Scorpius aufgeregt, der sich gerade in einem Schachspiel mit seinem Freund befand. "Was hab ich übersehen?"

"Hä? Achso... Nein, mir ist nur gerade eingefallen, dass ich meinen Eltern langsam mal einen Brief schreiben sollte."

Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen entglitten auch die Gesichtszüge des Blonden ruckartig. "Oh.", meinte er etwas kleinlaut. "Das sollte ich wohl auch mal machen."

Eilig holten sie sich ihre Schreibsachen und begannen zu schreiben. Albus berichtete als erstes von seiner Wahl nach Slytherin und dass es ihm sogar ganz gut gefiel. Danach beschrieb er ganz genau seine Lehrer und Mitschüler. Dabei ließ er auch Scorpius nicht aus, obwohl er sich ernsthaft fragte, wie Harry darauf reagieren würde. Auf der anderen Seite, war die Reaktion ja weit genug weg und Harry hatte ja auch nichts Grundsätzliches gegen Slytherin.

Scorpius Brief sah ähnlich aus. Nur seine Schwierigkeit mit dem Hauslehrer vergaß er ganz aus Versehen zu erwähnen. Stattdessen versuchte er bei Andromeda, für Nachschub an Süßigkeiten zu sorgen, da sie ja nicht mit nach Hogsmade durften.

Nachdem sie zusammen in die Eulerei gestiegen waren, um die Briefe abzuschicken, fragte Albus seinen Freund vorsichtig: "Sag mal hättest du Lust mit zu Hagrid zu gehen? Den hab ich auch noch nicht besucht."

Scorpius überlegte kurz: "Gibt das Schleimpunkte für Magische Tierwesen-Kunde, wenn ich mit dir da auftauche?"

"Kann gut sein...", überlegte Albus aufrichtig.

"Dann bin ich dabei."

"Slytherin durch und durch, he?", grinste Albus, wobei er Scorpius scherzhaft in die Seite kniff. Dieser streckte ihm die Zunge raus und erwiderte in gestellt höfflichem Ton: "Danke gleichfalls, der Herr!"

...

Man konnte nicht abstreiten, dass Hagrid etwas verwundert drein schaute, als er die beiden so verschiedenen Jungen nebeneinander im Eingang stehen sah. Dennoch bemühte er sich redlich, sich von seinem Entsetzten nicht zu viel anmerken zu lassen. Nachdem er seinen ersten Schock überwunden hatte, lud er Beide auch erst einmal auf eine Runde selbstgebackene Kekse ein, die sie heimlich in den Tee tunkten, bevor sie daran knabberten. Albus erzählte ein bisschen von seiner ersten Woche. Dabei konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, über Slughorn herzuziehen, den Beide wirklich nicht leiden konnten.

Hagrid nickte verständnisvoll. "So war der schon immer...", brummte er. "Hat mich auch schon unterrichtet. Immer seine Lieblinge gehabt. Hat allerdings eine sehr rührende Rede für meinen alten Freund Aragog gehalten, bei dessen Beerdigung..."

Erst als Albus seinem Freund später erklärte, dass Aragog eine Riesenspinne war, für die Slughorn eine Rede gehalten hatte, um an ihr Gift zu kommen, konnte auch Scorpius verstehen, warum der Schwarzhaarige sich sein Lachen so umständlich verkniffen hatte.

...

Zum Glück wussten sie nicht, dass in genau der Stunde ein hastig geschriebener Brief das Hause Potter erreichte. Ginny öffnete ihn neugierig, wobei sie erstaunt war, dass James und nicht Albus geschrieben hatte:

_Mum, Dad!_

_Albus ist in Slytherin! Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen! Wie kommt er darauf? Sicherlich hat er euch noch nichts davon geschrieben. Kein Wunder, ich würde mich in Grund und Boden schämen, wenn ich er wäre._

_Und dazu ist er auch noch mit Malfoy befreundet... Die Beiden sind, seit sie hier angekommen sind, wie Pech und Schwefel. Wundert mich nicht, dass Malfoy sich gleich an einen Potter ran hängt. Aber Al hatte noch nie besonders viel Ahnung von Menschen. Ich bin mir sicher, er findet es ganz großartig, von Malfoy bewundert zu werden!_

_Das ist echt zum kotzen. Aber das soll er selber wissen. Ich bin übrigens in der Mannschaft, als Sucher natürlich! Keine drei Minuten war ich in der Luft, da war klar, dass sie mich nehmen. Hat mich aber auch nicht wirklich überrascht._

_Gruß an Lily._

_James_

Sorgenvoll legte Ginny den Brief ihres Sohnes auf den Küchentisch neben die alten Zeitungen. Sie wartete, bis Harry von der Arbeit kam, um ihn die hastig geschriebenen Zeilen zu zeigen. Auch dieser legte beim Lesen seine Stirn in Falten. Beide hatten schon lange auf einen Brief von Albus gewartet. Nun fürchtete Harry, dass Albus sich vielleicht doch schämen könnte und hoffte inständig, dass James sich endlich einmal zusammenreißen würde.

"Er klingt alles andere als begeistert...", murmelte Ginny ernst, als Harry den Brief wieder beiseitelegte.

Er nickte angespannt. "Das war zu erwarten. Das, mit James meine ich. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, dass er nicht seinen Willen bekommt. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich ziemlich erleichtert, dass die Beiden nicht im selben Haus sind."

"Ich auch", stimmte Ginny aufrichtig ein. "Es wird Albus gut tun, zur Abwechslung mal nicht immer nur die Nummer Zwei zu sein."

Mit genügend Geschwistern in ihrer eigenen Kindheit, wusste Ginny wovon sie sprach.

...

Der nächste Morgen begann damit, dass Goyle und Flint ihre beiden Zimmergenossen mit lautem Grölen aufweckten. Im Nachhinein vermutete Albus, dass es sich dabei um eine Art Lied handeln sollte, deren Originalversion vielleicht auch ganz annehmbar geklungen haben konnte.

"Ich will in ein anders Zimmer", brummte Albus verschlafen am Frühstückstisch.

"Lässt es sich jetzt schon nicht mehr mit Scorpius aushalten?", fragte Rose neugierig hinter ihm. Wie immer hatte es keiner bemerkt, dass sie am Tisch aufgetaucht war.

Albus grinste belustig. "Der ist nicht das Problem..."

"Unsere Zimmergenossen sind die Nervtöter", fuhr Scorpius ähnlich müde fort, wobei er es etwas besser wegsteckte als Albus, da er es von zu Hause aus gewohnt war, früh geweckt zu werden.

Rose zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Da werdet ihr nicht viel machen können. In der Regel werden Zimmeraufteilungen nicht mehr geändert. Ich glaube, so etwas hat es noch nie gegeben, aber ich kann mal bei Mum nachfragen, ob sie einen Zauberspruch gegen schnarchen kennt. So weit ich weiß, ist Dad auch nicht gerade der leistete Zimmergenosse, darum hat sie da sicher was parat-"

"Luftholen.", unterbrach Scorpius schlicht, was ihm einen giftigen Blick einbrachte.

Nachdem Rose verärgert den Tisch der Slytherins verlassen hatte, stieß Albus seinem neuen Freund in die Seite: "Spinnst du? Das war unsere Gelegenheit die Nächte mal wieder als Schlafgelegenheit zu benutzen!"

Scorpius zuckte nur lässig die Schultern: "Ich hab's nur gut gemeint. Hast du mal ihre Gesichtsfarbe beobachtet?"

Das brachte auch Albus wieder zum grinsen, dem nicht entgangen war, dass Rose gerade erst wieder einen ihrer Monologe _begonnen_ hatte.

Plötzlich wurden sie von einem weiteren Besucher unterbrochen, der sich wieder einmal groß aufbaute. Albus verdrehte nur die Augen, als sein Bruder laut verkündete: "Ich muss mit dir reden, Al."

"Hört, hört...", flüsterte Scorpius nicht weniger genervt.

Allerdings schnappte James das natürlich auf und bellte wütend zurück: "Halt dich da raus, Malfoy!"

"Sagt wer?", erwiderte Scorpius nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert, was James nur noch wilder werden ließ.

"Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass du dir alles erlauben kannst, nur weil du dich an einen Potter ranwanzt."

Blitzartig war Scorpius aufgesprungen, noch ehe Albus ihn daran hintern konnte. Die beiden Zauberer hatten ihre Zauberstäbe schon gezogen und waren bereit sich jeden Moment einen Fluch an den Kopf zu werfen, da wurden sie von einer strengen Stimme unterbrochen: "Malfoy, lass sofort, den Zauberstab sinken!"

'Nicht auch das noch!', dachte Albus verzweifelt.

Leider kam Slughorn dennoch aufbrausend zu ihnen her gestürmt. "Mr. Potter, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich kann mich nur bei Ihnen entschuldigen für das Verhalten meines Schülers!", trällerte der dicke Mann ungeachtet Scorpius, der vor Wut ganz rot angelaufen war.

James schien diese unterwartete Wendung jedoch sehr gut zu gefallen: "Ich würde Ihnen da nie einen Vorwurf draus machen, Professor. Mit einem Malfoy im Haus hat man es sicher auch so schon schwer genug..."

"Ich hab überhaupt nichts gemacht!", verteidigte sich Scorpius aufgebracht, doch Slughorn ignorierte ihn einfach weiterhin und entschuldigte sich noch einmal bei James. Inzwischen war auch Albus aufgestanden, um seinem Freund Rückendeckung zu geben.

Erst als James breit grinsend wieder an seinen Tisch verschwand, kamen die beiden zu Wort: "James ist hier aufgekreuzt und hat Ärger gemacht", erklärte Albus mit finsterer Miene. "Scorpius hat sich nur verteidigt. Außerdem haben Beide nichts Weiteres gemacht, als ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen. Das ist noch keine Straftat soweit ich weiß!"

"Zwar ist es löblich", setzte Slughorn selbstgefällig an, "dass Sie Mr. Malfoy in Schutz nehmen wollen, aber ich denke, ich kann den Jungen gut genug einschätzen um selber zu wissen, was hier vorgefallen ist. Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, würde ich sagen. Und dass hier eben keine Funken geflogen sind, liegt ja wohl eher daran, dass ich dazwischen gehen konnte, ehe Mr. Malfoy angefangen hat-"

"Ich hab überhaupt nicht angefangen!", setzte Scorpius noch einmal ernst an.

"Genug jetzt!", unterbrach Slughorn ihn streng. "Sie werden die nächste Woche nachsitzen. Drei Stunden täglich bei mir im Büro. Ich will keine Widerworte mehr hören, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen Ihnen Punkte abzuziehen, auch wenn es gegen das eigene Haus geht."

Damit drehte sich der Lehrer wieder um und stolzierte zu dem Tisch, an dem seine Kollegen saßen.

Verzweifelt ließ sich Scorpius auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

"Sorry, Mann", murmelte Albus geknickt.

"Schon ok.", brummte Scorpius wenig ermuntert. "Du hast es zumindest versucht."

...

Als sie am Nachmittag in ihre Zimmer gingen, saß auf Scorpius Bett eine Eule. Überrascht ging er auf sie zu.

"Seit wann kommen die in die Zimmer?", fragte Albus überrascht, doch dann erkannte er das Tier und musste grinsen: "Teddy hat sich noch nie an Regeln gehalten."

Auch Scorpius brachte endlich ein Lächeln zu Stande. Neugierig entfaltete er das Stück Pergament, das an der Kralle des Vogels befestigt war:

_Hey Scorp!_

_Da du dich nicht meldest, dachte ich mir, ich tu's mal. Draco sagt, dass du tatsächlich in Slytherin gelandet bist. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Was hat Oma dir versprochen? Und behaupte nicht, sie hätte es nicht, denn bei mir hat sie's damals auch versucht... Hast du eigentlich irgendwelche Wünsche was deinen Geburtstag betrifft? Lang ist es ja nicht mehr hin. Pass auf, dass du ihn nicht wieder verschläfst! ;)_

_Stimmt es eigentlich, dass du seit neuem mit Al befreundet bist? Ich musste hoch und heilig versprechen, nicht zu sagen, von wem ich diese Information habe, also mit anderen Worten: James. Der klang allerdings gar nicht happy._

_Naja, ich fand's lustig. Hab mir eh schon gedacht, dass ihr eigentlich ziemlich ähnlich seid. Also, du und Al. Grüß ihn übrigens mal von mir, wenn ihr eh schon zusammen abhängt._

_Ich muss gleich wieder los. Victoire will glaube ich, dass ich mit ihr shoppen gehe... Oma hat da sowas angedeutet, dass ich mich mal dafür anbieten soll, wenn ich die edle Dame beglücken möchte. Du kannst dir ja denken, wie viel Lust ich dazu habe..._

_Also mach's gut und meld dich mal!_

_Ted_

Ungefragt aber auch nicht daran gehindert hatte Albus über Scorpius Schuler mitgelesen. Auf beiden Gesichtern zeichnete sich ein breites Grinsen ab, die sich lebhaft vorstellen konnten, wie Ted den Brief verfasst hatte. Albus, der ihn als eigentlich eher schreibfaulen Menschen kannte, entging nicht die beachtliche Länge des Briefes. Wieder einmal musste er daran denken, dass Scorpius Ted als seinen Bruder bezeichnet hatte. Auf der anderen Seite verstimmte es ihn, dass James offenbar in der Familie begonnen hatte, gegen seinen jüngeren Bruder zu wettern.

...

"Was wirst du ihm schenken?", fragte Draco seine Tante neugierig beim Abendessen. Andromeda hatte es sich dafür auf der Couch bequem gemacht und zappte gerade durch das Programm.

"Gute Nerven.", murmelte sie nachdenklich. Daraufhin zog Draco skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Auch ihn hatte der letzte Brief seines Sohnes, in dem dieser seine Probleme mit Slughorn und Potter Drei etwas ehrlicher beschrieb, beunruhigt. Schweigend gesellte er sich zu Andromeda. Seit Ted ausgezogen war, war sie schweigsamer geworden als zuvor. Und auch irgendwie müder. Draco konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Dennoch sorgte er sich ein wenig um die Frau, die für ihn zur zweiten Mutter geworden war, aus Gründen, die er bis heute noch nicht kannte.

Schließlich war es Andromeda, die wieder den Faden aufnahm, als sie sagte: "Albus und Scorpius sind sich sehr ähnlich. Sie haben ein gutes Gespür wer Freund und wer Feind ist. Außerdem stehen sie beide ihm Schatten ihrer Väter, ohne es zu wollen oder zu verdienen. Es überrascht mich nicht, dass sie sich angefreundet haben. Um ehrlich zu sein, wundert es mich eher, dass sie das nicht schon viel eher getan haben."

Daraufhin runzelte Draco die Stirn, für den es gar nicht sooo selbstverständlich war, dass sein Sohn sich mit einem Potter angefreundet hatte - auch, wenn ihn das nicht wirklich störte.

...

"Malfoy hat ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche geguckt!", triumphierte James eine Woche später, nachdem Scorpius seine Schuld bei Slughorn abgesessen hatte.

Einige der Mädchen lachten herzhaft, als hätte er ihnen gerade einen grandiosen Witz erzählt.

"Der kann noch was erleben", trällerte er siegessicher weiter. "Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie lange er sich noch anwanzen möchte! Albus ist selbst schuld, wenn er sich ausgerechnet mit Malfoy anfreunden muss. Jeder weiß, dass man Malfoys nicht über den Weg trauen darf und außerdem _sieht_ man ja schon, dass Scorpius kein Stück besser ist, als sein Vater."

Roxane musterte ihren Cousin skeptisch aus einiger Entfernung. Dieses Mal stand ihr jüngerer Bruder dicht neben ihr und teilte ihren Blick.

"James hebt noch mal ab.", bemerkte sie trocken, worauf sie keine Antwort erhielt. "Mal im Ernst, was hat Malfoy ihm denn getan? Kann er sich nicht einfach für seinen Bruder freuen, einen Freund im eigenen Haus gefunden zu haben? Ich frage mich, wie viele von den gackernden Mädchen da, auch so um ihn herumtanzen würden, wenn er nicht mit Nachnamen Potter heißen würde."

Dieses Mal seufzte Fred leise. "Mag sein, dass James sich da ein bisschen rein steigert.", gab er schließlich zu. Roxane nickte etwas erleichtert. Zumindest Fred konnte Einfluss auf James nehmen, da die Beiden seit Beginn der Schule so gut wie unzertrennlich waren.

Noch einmal schaute sie zu ihrem Cousin herüber, der inzwischen mit einem der Mädchen intensiv küssend auf der Couch lag. Sie musste wieder an Albus denken, wie dieser ohne jeglichen Applaus zu seinem Tisch gelaufen war und wie Malfoy derjenige gewesen war, der als erstes die Hände zusammengebracht hatte.


	5. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 4 - Once was a long time ago_**

She passes the days one after the other  
>She never sees, she never hears<br>Counting the hours, her life is a rerun  
>A series of failures rolled into one.<p>

When she was young she looked towards the future  
>Eyes full of promise, a heart filled with joy<br>How had her road twisted so harshly  
>Can these two women be one and the same?<p>

Once she dreamed of romance  
>Once she imagined she lived in a castle<br>Once she held the world in her hands  
>Once was a long time ago,<br>Far far away.

How her mind aches, her life's been a hard one  
>Filled with such sorrow, no girl should know<br>How her heart aches, she's loves and she's lost  
>Some say its better, but she disagrees...<p>

(Blackmore's Night, Far Far Away)

Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie spät es war, als Andromeda eines Morgens, noch vor Sonnenaufgang, erwachte. Verschlafen guckte sie aus dem Fenster. Von draußen hörte sie einen Vogel singen. Sie beschloss aufzustehen, da sie sowieso nicht mehr schlafen können würde. In den letzten Jahren war ihr Schlaf sehr unruhig geworden, obwohl sie immer mehr das Gefühl hatte, müde zu sein.

Leise ging sie die knarrende Treppe hinunter. Dabei kam sie an Dracos Zimmer vorbei, dessen Tür einen Spalt weit offen stand. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ging sie zu ihm herein. Neben seinem Bett lagen wild verteilt einige Bücher. Er roch nach Alkohol und Zigaretten. Sie musste lächeln. Er war seiner Mutter in vieler Hinsicht so ähnlich.

'Narcissa', ging es ihr ungewollt durch den Kopf. Mit jedem Tag entfernte sie sich mehr von der Erinnerung, in der sie ihrer Schwester das letzte Mal begegnet war. Dafür hatte sie ihr den Wunsch erfüllt, um den sie die Blonde so aufgewühlt gebeten hatte. Draco lebte.

_"Mach, dass er lebt. Lass mir dieses eine Kind am Leben."_

Sie verdrängte die tote Stimme aus ihrem Kopf. Nachdem sie Draco noch einmal die Decke über seine Schultern gezogen hatte, verschwand sie aus seinem Zimmer, nicht ohne lautlos die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, damit sie ihn nicht aufweckte.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Brief von Scorpius an sie adressiert. Der Junge schrieb noch immer regelmäßig, obwohl er inzwischen in seinem vierten Schuljahr war. Auch Draco bekam immer wieder Post von ihm. Mal kürzer mal länger. Lächelnd sah sie das Pergament an. Sie war stolz auf ihren Großneffen und stolz darauf, endlich wieder einen Slytherin in der Familie zu haben, der sich sehen lassen konnte.

Mit einem Seufzen dachte sie an Dora, die nur noch als verblasstes Bild an der Wand hing und dort darauf wartete, dass ihre Mutter ihr nachkam. Andromeda wusste es schon seit längerem. Ihre Glieder wurden mit jedem Tag schwächer. Sie konnte nicht mehr lange im Laden stehen, ohne sich erschöpft hinsetzen zu müssen. Das Einzige, was sie auf den Beinen hielt, war ihr Stolz, es nicht zugeben zu müssen: Sie war alt geworden.

...

Zur selben Zeit machte ein blonder Slytherin in Hogwarts abrupt die Augen auf. Er hatte wieder einmal schlecht geschlafen. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit...

Müde stupste er Albus an, der sich nur widerwillig in seinem Bett herum drehte.

"Hey, wach auf", zischte Scorpius leise und darauf bedacht, nicht Goyle oder Flint zu wecken, die das gar nicht auf die leichte Schulter nahmen. Zum Glück hatten die Beiden nicht nur einen sehr geräuschvollen, sondern auch einen sehr gesunden Schlaf.

"Verpiss dich", fluchte Albus halbherzig, wobei er Scorpius den Mittelfinger hinstreckte.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte fies grinsend "Aguamenti.", woraufhin ein kalter wasserstrahl das Gesicht des anderen Jungen traf.

"IGIT!", brüllte Albus aufgebracht. "SPINNST DU? WIE SPÄT IST ES? UND WARUM WECKST DU MICH?"

Schulterzuckend sah Scorpius, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass ihre Zimmergenossen noch schliefen, seinen Freund an und erklärte lässig: "Es ist sechs Uhr. Und mir war langweilig."

Laut fluchend rannte Albus hinaus, um sich im Badezimmer das Gesicht zu trocknen. Scorpius folgte ihm belustig. Kaum hatte er das Badezimmer betreten, kam ihm eine bittere Revanche entgegen gespritzt, mit der er nicht gerettet hatte.

"Na warte!", zischte er, bereit zur Gegenattacke, doch in dem Moment trat eine ziemlich verschlafene Cousine von Albus sein.

Sie hatte zwar ebenfalls pechschwarze Haare, doch sah sie Albus oder seinem Bruder ansonsten in keiner Weise ähnlich. "Könnt ihr Beiden nicht einmal ohne Lärm aufwachen?", fauchte sie wütend, wobei sie bedrohlich mit ihrem Zauberstab schwenkte.

Scorpius verdrehte theatralisch die Augen: "Dursley, musst du immer dann auftauchen, wenn es gerade lustig wird? Geh lieber wieder schlafen. Könnte dir gut tun."

Sie funkelte ihn vernichtend an, sagte jedoch nichts. Kaum hatte sie den Raum wieder verlassen, begannen Scorpius und Albus ihre Wasserschlacht fortzusetzten. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatten, war, dass kurz darauf Slughorn im Badezimmer auftauchte und wieder einmal Scorpius als Zielscheibe auswählte. Hinter dem Lehrer tauchte Dolina Dursley fies grinsend auf. Nein, sie und Scorpius waren sicherlich keine Freunde. Dieses nervtötende Mädchen raubte ihm noch den letzten Nerv! Es war, wie ein Potter Drei, nur im eigenen Haus.

Nachdem Slughorn seine Rede beendet hatte und Scorpius wieder einmal als einziger Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekommen hatte, zischte er dem Mädchen angewidert zu: "Musst du immer gleich zum Lehrer rennen? Kannst du dich nicht anders wehren?"

Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Nur Albus versuchte verzweifelt, die Beiden wieder auseinander zu bekommen. Mit Dolina hatte er nie viel zu tun gehabt. Sie und ihre jüngere Schwester gehörten zu dem Teil der Familie, mit denen sie nicht viel zu tun hatten: Der seines Vaters. Bis Dolina ihren Hogwartsbrief erhalten hatte, konnte sich Albus nicht daran erinnern, die Dursleys schon einmal besucht zu haben. Sein Vater schickte manchmal Karten dort hin. Wenn es hoch kam telefonierten er und sein Cousin an Weihnachten. Mehr nicht. Von daher hatte er überhaupt keinen Gewissenskonflikt damit, hinter Scorpius zu stehen, wann immer dieser - und das war ziemlich _oft_ der Fall - sich mit Dolina Dursley in die Haare bekam. Allein, meistens war Scorpius derjenige, der den Kürzeren zog, darum versuchte Albus inzwischen einfach nur noch, mögliche Streitereien zu unterbinden.

...

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Freunde in die Große Halle. Dort war es noch fast dunkel. Sehr wenig Schüler saßen an den Tischen um in Ruhe die Zeitung zu lesen oder auch einfach nur einen Kaffee zu trinken.

"Warum musst du immer so früh aufstehen?", fragte Albus gedehnt, wobei auch er sich einen Kaffee eingoss.

Scorpius grinste entschuldigend: "Ich bin so groß geworden. Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund, weißt du? Außerdem hat Ted mir eine Zeit lang mal eingeredet, dass ich meinen Geburtstag verschlafen würde. So effektiv hat es keiner hingekriegt, dass ich morgens früh aufgestanden bin."

Inzwischen klang es für Albus überhaupt nicht mehr komisch, Scorpius so vertraut von Teddy reden zu hören. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte einige Wochen im Hause Tonks verbracht, während verschiedenster Ferien, was dazu geführt hatte, dass er ein willkommener Gast geworden war. Am lustigsten jedoch fand er es, dass er sich tatsächlich gut mit Mr. Malfoy verstand, der eigentlich keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte, einen abfälligen Kommentar über Potters zu machen. Lediglich, dass Albus ihm bei den meisten Fällen hatte Recht geben müssen, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie irgendwann gemeinsam über die Potters lästerten, was ungeheuren Spaß machen konnte, denn darin waren die Malfoys offenbar sehr gut.

Sogar mit Andromeda, die er bis dahin nur als ruhige Frau erlebt hatte, verstand sich Albus prächtig, denn sie ließ ebenfalls keine Gelegenheit aus über nervige Gryffindors zu lästern. Manchmal trieben sie es damit so weit, dass sich Teddy gespielt beleidigt wegdrehte.

Dann schlug ihm Mr. Malfoy meistens mit einer zusammengerollten Zeitung auf den Kopf und lachte scherzhaft: "So wird das aber nichts mit Quidditchtraining, junger Mann!"

Quidditch war ein gutes Stichwort. Wie besprochen, hatten Albus und Scorpius ihren Plan im zweiten Schuljahr durchgeführt. Natürlich hatten sie Albus zum Sucher ernannt, obwohl beide Jungen eindeutig dafür geeignet gewesen wären. Doch dann die große Überraschung: Während ihres gesamten ersten Spiels hatte Albus nichts anderes getan, als sinnlos über das Feld zu fliegen, nur um seinen Bruder - der ihm dicht auf den Fersen hing - zu irritieren. Dann, ganz plötzlich, als Slytherin punktetechnisch schon weit vorne lag, hatte Fred Weasley am Mikrofon verkündet, dass Malfoy den Schnatz gefangen hatte! Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge... Keiner verstand, was geschehen war. Scorpius war doch der Treiber! In dem Moment, in dem James begriff, was hier gespielt wurde, war es schon zu spät: Scorpius und Albus flogen wie zwei Blitze aufeinander zu, wobei der Blonde dem echten Sucher den Schnatz übergab, was das Spiel beendete.

Albus Vater hatte den Beiden sofort gratuliert. Auch Mr. Malfoy hatte seinem Sohn anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft. Nur Onkel Ron war alles andere als begeistert, wenn er auch versuchte, es irgendwie höflich zu verstecken, was Albus ihm schon hoch anrechnete. Doch mit James war nicht zu reden. Seit dem ersten Schuljahr herrschte Krieg zwischen den beiden Brüdern. Es war ein Krieg, der schon vorher existiert hatte, wenn auch unausgesprochener. Nun, da Albus seinerseits Verstärkung hatte, hielten sich auch die Worte nicht mehr zurück. James, der seit Geburt an, immer von allen nur bewundert und geachtet worden war, ertrug es nicht, dass sein jüngerer Bruder sich so von ihm abwendete und dazu noch Erfolg damit hatte. Denn in Slytherin waren die beiden Freunde längst die heimlichen Helden der Schule. Auch wenn Slughorn dem jungen Malfoy mehr als einmal zu Unrecht etwas reinwürgte, nahmen es ihm die Anderen nicht allzu übel. Sie wussten, dass er die fehlenden Punkte mit ihren spektakulären Siegen wieder einspielen würde. An ausgereiften Taktiken fehlte es den Beiden schließlich nicht...

...

"Bist du endlich fertig?", rief Scorpius quer durchs Klassenzimmer. Zaubertränke konnte er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen und er duldete keine Minute zu viel, die er hier ausharren musste.

Gereizt warf ihm Albus eine leere Pergamentrolle an den Kopf, der Scorpius routiniert auswich. "Sollte das der traurige Versuch werden mich zu treffen, Potter?", lachte er laut "Wie gut, dass du den Schnatz nur _fangen_ und nicht _werfen_ musst."

Gerade als Albus daraufhin noch einmal ausholen wollte, wurde er von jemandem gestoppt, den er die gesamte Stunde über gekonnt ignoriert hatte: "Spinnst du?", fauchte James wütend. "Willst du schon wieder Ärger mit Slughorn kriegen?"

Wenig beeindruckt wandte sich Albus seinem Bruder zu: "Ich kriege nie Ärger mit Slughorn", konterte er schlicht.

"Stimmt", mischte sich Scorpius kampfeslustig ein. "Das hab ich für ihn übernommen."

Er bekam von James ein vernichtendes Lachen. Der aufgebrachte Gryffindor griff nach Scorpius Arm, als dieser plötzlich einen beißenden Schmerz in seiner Brust spürte...

_"Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?", rief Harry Potter wütend. Er sah seinen älteren Sohn an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen. "Glaubst du, ich mache mir einen Spaß daraus, dir zu verbieten, an meine Sachen zu gehen? Und dann sowas? Wie konntest du nur?"_

_"Dad, es tut mir Leid", hauchte der sonst so starke Junge hilflos. "Ich wusste nicht, was passieren würde..."_

_"Das macht die Sache überhaupt nicht besser! McGonagall droht, dich von der Schule zu schmeißen und ich finde sie hat Recht damit!"_

_"Aber ich wollte das doch nicht-"_

_"Es reicht!", reif Harry am Ende seiner Nerven. "Du wusstest ganz genau, warum ich dir verboten habe, an diesen Schrank zu gehen!"_

So schnell der Schmerz gekommen war, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder. Stattdessen stellte Scorpius perplex fest, dass James wie ein Besessener auf ihn ein schimpfte.

Plötzlich besann sich der Blonde Slytherin wieder. "Lass mich los!", rief er selbstsicher, wobei er nach seinem Zauberstab griff, ganz egal, ob Slughorn jeden Moment kommen könnte. Zum Glück kam ihm Albus zur Hilfe, sodass James nur laut fluchend das Klassenzimmer verließt. Dumm genug, sich mit zwei Slytherins anzulegen, war auch er nicht.

Nachdem sie endlich alleine waren, berichtete Scorpius dem Anderen von der Vision, die er wieder einmal gehabt hatte.

"Wie geil ist das denn?", fragte Albus schwer begeistert. Nur Scorpius war sich nicht sicher, ob es das auch so sah. Zwar würde er den Tag, an dem James Potter endlich aus seinem Leben verschwand, sehr begrüßen, doch er konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass Harry Potters Stimme zu ernst geklungen hatte in der Vision.

...

Sie gingen nach draußen, wo es inzwischen frühlingshaft wurde. Rose saß unter einer großen Eiche, natürlich in ein Buch versunken. Sie gesellten sich zu ihr, woraufhin sie ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten schob. "Wie geht's, Jungs?", grüßte sie freundlich.

Noch ehe sie antworten konnten, spürten die beiden, wie ihre Köpfe zusammengeschlagen wurden.

"Aua!", beschwerten sich Beide, wohl wissend, wer das schon wieder gewesen war. Lily Potter hatte es sich zur persönlichen Aufgaben gemacht, wann immer sie die beiden siamesischen Zwillinge fand, ihre Köpfe gegeneinander zu schlagen. Mit engelsgleicher Miene setzte sie sich zu ihrer grinsenden Cousine unter den Baum.

"Hättest du uns nicht waren können, Rose?", frage Scorpius gespielt beleidigt.

Diese lächelte falsch: "Klar, aber dann wäre es nicht halb so lustig, Scorp."

"Und, was macht ihr Beiden so?", wollte Lily, die überhaupt kein Problem mit dem besten Freund ihres Bruders hatte, wissen.

Die beiden Jungen zuckten lässig die Schultern. "Wir haben beschlossen die Weltherrschaft an uns zu reißen.", begann Scorpius im nüchternen Erzählton.

"Aber dann konnten wir uns nicht einigen, wer von uns der Oberboss wird.", fuhr Albus ohne zu blinzeln fort.

"Und darum haben wir uns doch entschieden", schloss Scorpius ernst ab, "erst einmal nur Hogwarts zu unterwerfen."

"Scorpius hat seinen Dad schon um Pläne gebeten, aber Mr. Malfoy ist auch nicht mehr das was er einmal war.", stöhnte Albus tragisch.

Rose und Lily konnten sich nur schwer ihr Lachen verkneifen. Es war einfach zu komisch, wenn Scorpius und Albus sich permanent gegenseitig über ihre mehr oder weniger berühmten Väter lustig machten. Es hätte den Beiden vermutlich wirklich nichts Besseres passieren können, als eine Freundschaft. Gemeinsam heckten sie noch im Scherz aus, wie sie die Schule regieren würden und welche Lehrer sie sofort rausschmeißen würden. Doch plötzlich passierte es Scorpius schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, dass er etwas sah, das er nicht beeinflussen konnte...

...

Das Album, das ihr Draco damals übereicht hatte, fühlte sich sehr schwer in ihren Händen an. Sie blätterte noch eine Seite um, nur, um sich auf einem weiterem Foto laut lachend zu sehen. Sie trug ihre Schuluniform. Das war Cissys erster Schultag gewesen. Bellatrix war es nicht müde geworden, dem Mädchen Angst zu machen, es könne in Gryffindor landen. So ein Unfug... Jeder, der Narcissa Black damals gekannt hatte, wusste, dass sie durch und durch eine Black war. Mehr noch als ihre beiden Schwestern vielleicht, wo sie doch die Einzige war, die einen 'ehrwürdigen' Nachkommen gezeugt hatte.

_"Prinzessin, worauf wartest du noch?"_, hörte sie mit einem Mal wieder eine Stimme sagen, die ihr noch immer das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. _"Komm mit mir."_

Spielte ihr ihre Erinnerung wieder einmal einen Streich? Das kam so oft vor, in letzter Zeit... Oder hörte sie ihn wirklich?

"Ted?", fragte sie unsicher in die Stille um sich herum. Ihr Herz klopfte, wie damals.

_"Heißt das Ja?"_

Suchend stand sie auf. Hilflos starrte sie ins Leere. All die Tränen, die sie in den letzten Jahren heruntergeschluckt hatte, rollten ihr über die faltig gewordene Wange.

"Cissy", flüsterte, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass außer ihr niemand im Raum war, "ich hab ihn verloren."

Damit spürte sie, wie ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben.

_"Prinzessin... Komm zu mir zurück. Unsere Tochter wartet schon auf dich."_

"Ich liebe dich.", hauchte sie in die Kälte ihres Zimmers, ehe sie die müden Augen endlich schloss.

...

Ruckartig sprang Scorpius auf. Er wollte, dass das, was er gerade eben gesehen hatte, niemals Wahrheit werden würde, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er dieses Mal zu spät sein würde, um es zu verhindern.

"Was ist los, Scorp?", fragte Albus besorgt, der sofort verstanden hatte, dass der blonde Junge nicht scherzte. Entsetzt sah er mit an, wie seinem besten Freund Tränen in die Augen stiegen, die er noch nie zuvor auf diesem Gesicht gesehen hatte.

"Aber... Was ist denn?"

Doch da war ihm der Andere auch schon zitternd um den Hals gefallen. Um sie herum blieben einige Schüler stehen, die sofort wissen wollten, was mit Malfoy nicht stimmte. "Sie stirbt.", hauchte Scorpius so leise, dass nur Albus es mit Mühe verstehen konnte. "Oder sie ist es schon. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie stirbt."

Vorsichtig versuchte Albus, seinem Freund, mit dem er eben noch wilde Scherze gerissen hatte, aufzufangen, ohne jedoch zu begreifen, was in ihm vorging. Um den hungrigen Blicken zu entgehen, zog er Scorpius ein wenig zu Seite, so dass die Schaulustigen sie nicht mehr sehen konnten. "Jetzt ganz in Ruhe, Scorpius", wies Albus ernst an. "Wer stirb, und warum?"

Die azurblauen Augen des anderen fixierten ihn aufgelöst. "Andromeda.", sagte er schlicht.

In dem Moment überkam auch Albus ein eiskalter Schauer. Er wusste, dass sein Freund die zweifelhafte Gabe hatte, Dinge zu sehen, bevor sie eintraten. Ihm als Einzigen hatte Scorpius von den Umständen seiner Geburt erzählt. Jetzt konnte der junge Potter nur ratlos vor seinem Freund stehen und wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte, um diesem zu helfen. Darum blieb er einfach nur da und wartete, bis Scorpius keine Tränen mehr hatte.

Nach schier einer unendlichen Weile, ließ sich der blonde Slytherin von ihm zurück zum Schloss bringen. Er ging wie ein lebloser Körper neben ihm her. Besorgt führte Albus ihn nach unten, in den Flügel der Slytherins, doch dabei kam ihnen James mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen entgegen. "Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", wollte James, glücklich seinen Rivalen so zu sehen, wissen.

"Geh zu Seite, James.", erwiderte Albus weder gereizt noch sauer. Er war nur ernst.

Zu seiner großen Enttäuschung hielt das James nicht davon ab, sie weiter zu belästigen: "Hat Malfoy sich mal wieder mit den falschen Leuten angelegt und musst du dich jetzt darum kümmern?"

"Sei still.", entfuhr es Scorpius wie von selber. Seine Stimme war ganz schwach und er zitterte noch immer am ganzen Leib. Er sah dem aufgeblasenen Gryffindor fest in die Augen.

Diesen störte das kein bisschen. Stattdessen erwiderte er nur patzig: "Von dir lass ich mir gar nichts befehlen, Malfoy."

Genau in dem Moment bog ein weiterer Potter um die Ecke, mit dem weder Albus noch Scorpius gerechnet hatten. Ihm folgte ein weiterer Malfoy, der kein Stück besser aussah, als sein Sohn.

"Dad?", entfuhr es James erschrocken, als er seinem Vater in die Augen sah. Sie waren schwer zu lesen. Hatte er gehört, was James gerade erst gesagt hatte?

Malfoy ging schweren Schrittes auf seinen Sohn zu. "Du weißt es schon, nicht wahr?", fragte er milde, woraufhin der jüngere Malfoy ihm in den Arm fiel. Sie umklammerten sich so fest, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, sah James Mr. Malfoy weinen.

Ratlos stand er daneben, während Harry mit Albus sprach. Der nickte nur verständnisvoll und hauchte leise: "Ich weiß. Er hat es mir erzählt."

"Was zur Hölle ist hier los?", wollte James schließlich wissen. Sein Vater sah ihn streng an, doch das war ihm egal.

Überraschender Weise wendete sich Mr. Malfoy zu ihm und sagte mit erstickter Stimme: "Meine Tante ist gestorben."

Fassungslos starrte James den erwachsenen Mann an. Fast schon hätte er einen abfälligen Kommentar darüber gemacht, doch er besann sich noch im letzten Moment, dass sein Vater nicht weit war.

"Ich muss es Ted noch sagen", sagte Mr. Malfoy wieder zu seinem Sohn gewandt, der noch immer sehr betäubt aussah. Überrascht sah ihn der Junge an.

"Warum warst du zuerst hier?", fragte er irritiert, woraufhin Mr. Malfoy schwer seufzte.

"Schätze, weil ich hier schneller wieder wegkomme...", murmelte er zynisch, doch Scorpius verstand, was Draco meinte.

Nur James konnte sich keinen Reim drauf machen. Angewidert flüsterte er: "Möchte mal wissen, warum ein _Malfoy_ die frohe Botschaft überbringen soll. Soweit ich weiß, ist mein Dad Teddys Pate."

Dabei hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Malfoy ihn hören würde, doch Draco bekam vieles von dem mit, was öfter mal irgendwo geflüstert wurde, eine Eigenschaft, die er durchaus seiner Herkunft zu verdanken hatte. Eisig funkelte er den jungen Potter an: "Halt dich aus Dingen raus, die dich nichts angehen, _Potter_."

Auch wenn Harry zwar entgangen war, was James gemurmelt hatte, konnte er sich in etwa zusammenreimen, was es gewesen war. Er atmete tief ein. Eine Konfrontation mit Malfoy, wenn dieser ohnehin schon gereizt war, war nie besonders angenehm - das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung. Hinzu kam, dass James jegliches Taktgefühl ermangelte.

"Von einem Malfoy lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen", raunte James aufgebracht zurück. Siegessicher beobachtete er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Schüler um sie herum versammelten. "Wissen Sie überhaupt wer ich bin?", setzte er stolz hinzu.

Zu seinem Verdruss zeigte es alles andere als die gewünschte Reaktion. Im Gegensatz zu Scorpius, der sich in der Regel von Albus abhalten ließ, zu sehr auf James Sticheleien einzugehen, ging Draco Malfoy gelassen zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. "Ja", erwiderte Mr. Malfoy in ruhigem, aber bestimmten Ton. Um sie herum verstummten die Zuschauer neugierig. "_Ich_ weiß wer du bist: Du bist ein kleines verzogenes Balg, das sich einbildet sein Vater zu sein, nur weil er das gleiche Gesicht hat, und auch noch stolz drauf ist. Außerdem bist du der Potter, der einmal in die Toilette gefallen ist. Big Deal, Potter."

Schlagartig herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen Potter und Malfoy. Albus biss sich nervös auf die Lippe, doch Scorpius beobachtete seinen Vater aufmerksam. Niemand hatte es je gewagt James so scharf in der Öffentlichkeit anzugriefen, und schon recht kein Malfoy.

Noch bevor James etwas erwidern konnte, wandte sich Malfoy absolut ruhig zu Harry um. "Ich wär dann so weit.", erklärte er finit. Woraufhin Harry sich und Malfoy eilig wegapparierte, um eine kleine Katastrophe zu vermeiden.

...

Sie landeten in einer kleinen Parkanlage, hinter den Büschen. Nicht weit von hier lag Teds Apartment.

Draco seufzte schwer. "Sorry, Potter.", murmelte er kaum hörbar, doch zu seiner Verwunderung zuckte Harry nur lässig die Schultern.

"Gibt nichts zu Entschuldigen. Das ist lange mal nötig gewesen. Ich hoffe nur, dein Sohn überlebt das."

Malfoy grinste genüsslich. "Der kann sich wehren."

Sie fixierten Beide den Weg, der vor ihnen Lag. Auch Harry seufzte schwer.

* * *

><p>Für alle Leute, die Andromeda genauso mochten, wie ich, tut es mir wirklich sehr leid, aber die gute Frau hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie müde geworden ist... Ich hoffe, ihr könnt es mir also verzeihen. :)<p> 


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 5 - And you will never return to see_**

Farewell, farewell to you who would hear  
>You lonely travellers all<br>The cold north winds will blow again  
>The winding road does call.<p>

And you will never return to see  
>Your bruised and beaten sons<br>O I would, I would if welcome I were  
>For they loathe me every one.<p>

(Richard Thompson, Farewell Farewell - gesungen von Mary Black)

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen starrte James seinem Bruder und dessen bestem Freund hinterher. Albus war natürlich sofort darauf bedacht gewesen, wegzukommen, sobald sein Vater verschwunden war. Das Überraschungsmoment hatte sie gerettet. Normalerweise war es nicht möglich in Hogwarts zu apparieren. Dass Harry Potter dieses gerade ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten bewerkstelligt hatte, brachte alle einmal wieder in Aufregung. Dabei war es schlicht und ergreifend so, dass Harry eine Sondergenehmigung hatte als Vorsitzender der Aurorenzentrale.

"Wie kann er es wagen...", zischte James mit geballten Fäusten. Neben ihm tauchte Fred auf, der etwas besorgt aussah.

"James, lass gut sein. Bei denen ist jemand gestorben.", versuchte er seinen besten Freund zu besänftigen.

Dabei stieß er allerdings auf taube Ohren. Stattdessen legte James angestrengt die Stirn in Falten. "Warum wusste Malfoy es?", fragte er skeptisch.

"Er wohnt bei Andromeda, es ist doch klar, dass er es als Erster-"

"Den meinte ich nicht", unterbrach James hektisch. "Ich meinte Scorpius. Der hat schon geheult, lange bevor sein Vater hier aufgekreuzt ist. Woher wusste er es?"

"Ich...", setzte Fred an, konnte sich jedoch auch keinen Reim darauf machen.

"Was, wenn er es nicht nur wusste, sondern selber eingeleitet hat? Wäre doch denkbar, schließlich ist er nicht an die Auflagen des Ministeriums gebunden. Wenn Andromeda tot ist, müssen für Malfoy Senior neue Bestimmungen getroffen werden. Dabei könnte für Scorpius doch das Erbe seines Vaters rausspringen-"

"James!", unterbrach ihn nun sein Cousin vehement. "Es reicht. Zwar kann ich Malfoy auch nicht gerade gut leiden, aber vergiss bitte nicht, dass er Al's bester Freund ist. Und du solltest deinen Bruder gut genug kennen, um ihm zu vertrauen, dass er ein gutes Händchen für Menschen hat. Jemandem, der mit auch nur einem meiner Cousins oder Cousinen befreundet ist, traue ich keinen _Mord_ zu. Komm wieder runter! Du steigerst dich da bloß so rein, weil Scorpius Vater dir Konter gegeben hat."

Entsetzt sah James in die Augen seines Gegenüber, der normalerweise die beste Rückendeckung bei Allem war, was sie taten. Dass ausgerechnet der ihm jetzt in den Rücken fiel, versetzte James einen kleinen Schlag. Doch er besann sich eines besseren, mit Fred darüber zu diskutieren. Sie hatten noch nie ernsthaft gestritten. Er hatte keine Lust, jetzt damit anzufangen.

...

Es dauerte sehr lange, ehe Ted auf den leblosen Körper seiner Oma mit schweren Schritten zuging. Draco und Harry warteten taktvollerweise im Türrahmen. Dabei sah Harry aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Dracos Körper unsanft zitterte. Das tat er schon die ganze Zeit, auch als sie in Hogwarts gewesen waren, nur da war es nicht so aufgefallen, weil Malfoy seine Gefühle gut überspielen konnte. Jetzt sah Harry ihn ungeschminkt und gebrochen. Er fragte sich, wie es sich anfühlen musste, den letzten Menschen aus der Familie zu verlieren, der älter war, als man selber.

Der junge Mann vor ihnen nahm Andromedas Körper zärtlich in den Arm. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich so etwas wie Erlösung ab. Ihre sonst so gut gepflegten Haare lagen offen über ihrer Schulter. Sie waren inzwischen mehr grau, als rotbraun.

"Sie hat auf mich gewartet", hauchte Ted leise. "Sie hat gewartet bis ich alt genug war. Leben wollte sie schon lange nicht mehr."

Zu seiner Überraschung erkannte Harry, wie Draco leicht nickte. War dem denn so? Hatte Andromeda wirklich keine Lebenslust mehr gehabt? Das war ihm nie so vorgekommen, aber auf der anderen Seite kannten diese Zwei ihre Tante und Oma sicherlich besser.

Mit tränenerstickten Augen sah Ted zu ihnen herüber. "Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte er hilflos.

Ohne etwas zu sagen ging Draco langsam auf den jungen Mann zu. Potter folgte ihm mit ein wenig Abstand. Er sah dabei zu wie Draco seiner Tante nachdenklich über die erblasste Wange strich.

"Ich glaube, sie wollte zu Theodore und Dora", bemerkte Draco schließlich nüchtern. Ted nickte verständnisvoll. "Sie hat so oft von ihnen erzählt.", fuhr Draco weiter fort. Da erkannte er das aufgeschlagene Album neben sich. Geistesabwesend blätterte er über die alten Seiten. Ted beobachtete ihn dabei. Draco blieb auf einer Seite hängen, auf der man Andromeda und seine Mutter zusammen sehen konnte. Sie standen am Stand und waren noch sehr jung. Hinter ihnen prangte eine kleine Sandburg auf der mit Muscheln etwas geschrieben stand, was Draco nicht lesen konnte, da die beiden Kinder die Sicht darauf verdeckten. Auf dem Foto, das magisch war, wie auch alle anderen in dem Album, hielten sich die beiden Mädchen fest an den Händen. Andromeda winkte lächelnd der Kamera zu, während Narcissa einfach nur glücklich strahlte. Darunter las er etwas, das seine Mutter geschrieben haben musste:

_Das Versprechen_

Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was Narcissa damit gemeint haben könnte, wusste aber auch, dass niemand mehr da war, den er hätte fragen können. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder dem jungen Mann und seiner Tante zu. Ted hielt sie in den Armen und strich ihr immer wieder über das offene Haar. Verweint sah auch er zu Draco. "Sie ist so kalt", hauchte Ted hilflos.

Draco nickte betroffen. Das Gefühl kannte er und es bereitete ihm selber einen kalten Schauer. "Das ist nichtmehr sie", brachte er schließlich sehr schwer über seine Lippen, ohne es wirklich sagen zu wollen. Doch Ted begriff und er schloss schmerzerfüllt die Augen, deren Farbe momentan nur dunkelgrau war.

_'Um Dora habe ich nicht lange weinen dürfen, weil da ein kleines Kind war, das mich gebraucht hat. Ich habe nicht lange um Narcissa weinen dürfen, weil da ein großes Kind war, das mich gebraucht hat'_, fuhr es Draco unweigerlich durch den Kopf. Mit gesenktem Blick setzte er sich neben Ted und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter, worin sich der erwachsen gewordene Junge zitternd anschmiegte. Auch Harry kam etwas näher und kraulte Ted liebevoll über den gekrümmten Rücken. Eine lange Zeit saßen die Drei so da. Nur von draußen hören sie hin oder wieder munteres Vogelgezwitscher.

...

Betrübt musterte Albus seinen Freund, wie der in seinen Sachen kramte. "Sie hat nie gewonnen...", murmelte er, "aber ich musste ihr trotzdem jeden Schein ausfüllen...", dabei zog er einen zerknitterten Lottoschein aus seiner Tasche, der schon seit längerem abgelaufen war.

Albus musste ein wenig grinsen. Es war so typisch Slytherin, dass Andromeda die Gabe ihres Großneffen versuchte auszunutzen, sodass sie ihm wieder einmal sympathischer wurde.

"Sie war dabei als meine Mutter gestorben ist", murmelte Scorpius nachdenklich. Dabei musterte er ein Foto von sich selbst als frisch geborenes Baby. Neben Draco und Andromeda stand Teddy milde lächelnd. Er hatte Scorpius irgendwann einmal gestanden, dass ihm seine Geburt absolut missfallen hatte. Nicht nur, weil das bedeutete, dass er Konkurrenz bekam, sondern auch, weil er gut mit Astoria ausgekommen war, dieser Frau, von der Scorpius das Gefühl hatte, nichts zu wissen, außer, dass sie für ihn gestorben war.

Auch wenn Draco mit aller Gewalt versuchte, ihm nicht das Gefühl von Schuld zu geben, spürte Scorpius an jedem Geburtstag wieder, wie Dracos Augen noch trüber wurden, als sowieso schon. Es war dieselbe Leere darin, wie am Tag des großen Sieges in Hogwarts.

Andromeda hingegen sah aus, wie immer auf Fotos. Elegant und aristokratisch lächelnd. Sie war damals die Einzige im Haus gewesen, die sich um das Neugeborene hatte kümmern können. 'Wie immer", fuhr es Scorpius bitter durch den Kopf.

...

Auf der Beerdigung sah er zum ersten Mal Ted wieder. Sie umarmten sich ohne dabei ein Wort zu wechseln. Das hatten sie nicht nötig und darüber war Scorpius wieder einmal froh. Langsam wurde der Sarg zum Grab getragen und hinuntergeführt. Da Muggle anwesend waren, wurde keine Magie benutzt. Andromedas Grab lag direkt neben Theodore Tonks. Auf diesem war die Erde schon hinab gesagt, lange bevor Ted oder Scorpius überhaupt geboren waren. Es entging dem blonden Jungen nicht, dass die Potters ohne James aufgetaucht waren. Das störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Seit ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung hatte er mehr als genug, von dem aufgeblasenen Gryffindor.

Als sie wieder in Hogwarts ankamen, war es schon dunkel. Scorpius, Albus, Lily und Rose teilten sich das Zugabteil. Sie waren ganz alleine in dem großen Gefährt. Die Fahrt verlief relativ ruhig, wenn auch nicht bedrückend. Scorpius spürte, dass seine Freunde ihm Beistand gaben, ohne Worte zu benutzten und dafür war er außerordentlich dankbar. Es geschah auf dieser Fahrt, dass er sich wieder daran erinnern musste, was sein Vater ihm einmal so ernst gesagt hatte:

_"Sag mal, Scorpius... Möchtest du wirklich nach Hogwarts?"_

_"Ja", erwiderte das blonde Kind energisch._

_Draco musterte ihn nachdenklich: "Du weißt, dass es dort nicht leicht für dich werden wird?"_

_Sein Sohn nickte aufrichtig._

_"Also gut. Aber versprich mir, dass du versuchst Freunde zu finden."_

_Unsicher guckte der Junge seinen Vater an. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte er unschlüssig._

_Draco fixierte ihn noch immer sehr ernst. "Echte Freunde. Das sind die, die du daran erkennst, dass sie dich deinen Freund nennen, auch wenn es kein Anderer in dem Moment tun würde... Die Menschen, die zu dir halten, ganz egal, was du getan hast... Und die Menschen, die dich mögen, auch wenn sie deine Schwächen und Fehler kennen. Versuch solche Freunde zu finden, und keine anderen. Sonst gehst du unter, wie ich."_

Mit einem warmen Gefühl ums Herz betrachtete Scorpius die drei Anderen. Besonders auf Rose und Albus blieb sein Blick hängen. 'Hab ich Dad.', dachte er leise, doch sehr glücklich.

...

In den nächsten Wochen beruhigte sich Scorpius Leben wieder etwas. Sie hatten viel zu tun mit den bevorstehenden Prüfungen, was sogar Albus und Scorpius hin und wieder mal in die Bibliothek brachte. Sein Deal mit Rose stand natürlich noch. Etwas, das die Beiden immer wieder dazu brachte, sich gegenseitig zu überbieten. Ihre Eltern hatten mit diesem freundschaftlichen Duell keine Probleme, denn es erzeugte nur die besten Resultate auf beiden Seiten.

In den Weihnachtsferien kam Albus einmal wieder mit zu den Malfoys. Auch, wenn es komisch war, ohne Andromeda dort zu leben, verbrachten sie ganz nette Ferien. Eines Morgens hörten sie Draco laut von unten auflachen.

"Warum müssen hier immer alle so früh aufstehen?", fluchte Albus aus dem Gästezimmer, doch er war neugierig und schlich die Treppe hinunter. Dort saß Draco am Esstisch und hatte einen Brief vor sich ausgebreitet.

Auch Scorpius war gespannt und tauchte gerade aus seinem Zimmer auf. "Dad?", fragte er mit zerzausen Haaren.

Draco wischte sich gerade noch eine Träne weg. Er zeigte den Jungen den Brief und brachte nur ein "Lesen!" heraus.

Hastig überflogen die Beiden die Zeilen.

"Die wollen uns rauschmeißen? Was ist daran so lustig, Dad?!", keuchte Scorpius heftig. Auch Albus war mehr besorgt, als belustig, denn in dem Brief stand unmissverständlich, dass Draco kein Recht mehr habe, noch immer das Haus seiner Tante zu bewohnen, außerdem müsse er sich einen neuen Vormund suchen, sonst würde das Ministerium das für ihn übernehmen.

Mr. Malfoy jedoch sah nicht im Geringsten besorgt aus. Er biss genüsslich in einen grünen Apfel. "Es ist nur so, dass Andromeda mit genau so einer Reaktion gerechnet hat, darum hat sie mir das Haus vererbt."

"Sie hat was?", stieß Albus überrascht aus.

"Ganz richtig", grinste Draco amüsiert. "Sie wusste ja, dass ich es Ted jederzeit wiedergeben würde, wenn der mich darum bitten würde. Aber weil sie wusste, dass es mir immer noch untersagt ist, in mein Elternhaus zu ziehen, hat sie mir das hier ganz einfach vererbt."

"Und wie ist das mit dem Vormund?", fragte Scorpius, noch immer nicht beruhigt.

"Ach, das ist auch nicht sehr schwer.", hörten sie auf einmal eine vertraute Stimme von hinten.

Beide Jungen schreckten überrascht zusammen. "Kannst du nicht anklopfen?", fragte Scorpius übertrieben sauer, wobei er Ted leicht in die Seite kniff. Dafür kassierte er eine kleine Kopfnuss.

Draco drohte gespielt mit dem Finger."Keinen Streit wenn ich bitten darf, junger Mann. Ted wird nämlich unser neuer Vormund."

"WAS?", entfuhr es Albus und Scorpius gleichzeitig. Die beiden Erwachsen lachten herzlich. Schließlich erbarmte Draco sich, es ihnen zu erklären: "Sie haben nur gesagt, dass es ein vertrauenswürdiger Erwachsener sein muss, vorzugsweise im Ministerium beschäftigt." Dabei deutete er unschuldig auf Ted, der immer noch schelmisch zu Scorpius grinste.

Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen. "Das reicht. Al, ich muss an die frische Luft. Die Beiden haben einen Vogel." Sie hörten Ted und Draco noch immer laut lachen, als sie die Küche wieder verließen. Auch Albus konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

...

"Was soll das heißen, die Malfoys haben Andromedas Haus geerbt?", fragte James ungläubig am Esstisch. Sein Onkel Ron war auf seinen Schluck Wein vorbeigekommen und hatte Harry ein paar Unterlagen, so wie Neuigkeiten gebracht.

Ron bemerkte nichts von der angespannten Stimmung, als er James ehrlich antwortete: "Andromeda hat Malfoy ihr Haus vererbt. Scheinbar hat sie damit gerechnet, dass man versuchen würde, ihn da rauszubekommen, wenn sie einmal stirbt. Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht besonders. Sie und ihr Neffe standen sich sehr nahe. Sie hat ihm den Weg geebnet, bis zum Schluss."

Daraufhin schluckte Ron seinen letzten Tropfen hinunter. Ginny fragte ihn, ob er noch ein wenig nachnehmen wolle, doch er winkte mit einer leichten Handbewegung ab. "Sonst schaff ich es nicht durch den Kamin.", brummte er halb ernst.

Harry, der sich noch gut daran erinnern konnte, sie Ron sich einmal furchtbar übergeben hatte, nachdem er mit zu viel Alkohol im Blut appariert war, musste breit grinsen.

James verzog sein Gesicht zu einer nachdenklichen Grimasse. Er war felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass man Malfoy endlich rausschmeißen würde und in die Hände von Ministeriumsmitgliedern geben würde. Auch, wenn James Ted für einen großartigen Auror hielt, glaubte er nicht, dass dieser die notwendige Distanz zu Malfoy hatte. Was, wenn Scorpius wirklich seine Finger dabei mit ihm Spiel gehabt hatte? Und was, wenn er es womöglich sogar getan hatte, weil er schon wusste, dass sie das Haus danach für sich alleine haben würden?

Der Gedanke bereitete James Kopfschmerzen. Es hatte überhaupt keinen Sinn seinem Vater damit anzukommen. Das letzte Mal als er es versucht hatte, war Harry ernsthaft sauer geworden.

Schließlich überkam James die Idee, im Zimmer seines Vaters nachzusehen. Er wusste, wo das Versteck mit den gefährlichen Gegenständen war. Davon brachte Harry manchmal welche mit nach Hause, um sie zu untersuchen oder auch einfach nur zu verfahren. Es müsste sich doch irgendetwas dabei finden lassen...

...

In der Schule herrschte ein großer Trubel, als alle Schüler aus den Ferien nach Hause kamen. Scorpius und Albus drängten sich penetrant durch den Auflauf ihm Gemeinschaftsraum, bis sie endlich ihr Zimmer erreicht hatten. Dort warteten bereits Flint und Goyle auf sie.

Sie grüßten sich nur kurz. Doch nach einer Weile, war es zu ihrer Überraschung Goyle, der ein ziviles Gespräch begann: "Dein Vater lebt immernoch in dem Haus?", fragte er unsicher.

Verwundert drehte sich Scorpius zu seinem Mitbewohner. Auch Flint schien etwas irritiert, versuchte aber, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Ja", erwiderte Scorpius schlicht. "Irgendwas dagegen einzuwenden?"

Unschlüssig zuckte Goyle mit den Achseln. "Mein Vater hat versucht ihn da raus zu bekommen.", gab er schließlich sehr ruhig zu. Es entstand eine merkwürdige Stille, wie sie noch nie zuvor in dem Zimmer geherrscht hatte, wenn alle vier von ihnen anwesend waren. Taktvollerweise hielten sich Flint und Albus da raus, wohlwissend, dass das hier eine Sache zwischen Goyle und Malfoy war.

Irgendwann erwiderte Scorpius in betonter Ruhe: "Dad hat das Haus geerbt. Darum leben wir weiter dort. Ich wüsste also nicht, was es da noch zu bereden gäbe."

Goyle zuckte wieder unschlüssig die Schultern ehe er noch leiser als zuvor antwortete: "Schätze, da hast du recht. Wollts dir auch bloß sagen, weil ich nicht will, dass du es von jemand anderem erfährst."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

...

Später am Abend zogen sich Scorpius und Albus auf eine Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Es war schon sehr leer dort. Von der Wand betrachteten sie einige Portraits. "Was war das eben?", fragte Scorpius ungläubig.

Albus dachte nach. "Ich glaube, er wollte dir sagen, dass er nichts damit zu tun hatte.", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige schließlich.

Scorpius zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Warum sollte er auch? Kann ihm doch egal sein, wo ich lebe, solange ich ihn dabei nicht störe."

Sie konnten sich Beide keinen wirklichen Reim darauf machen. Zwar waren sie nicht gerade befreundet, mit ihren beiden Zimmergenossen, aber sie hatten sich soweit einigermaßen an einander gewöhnt, und gingen jeglichen Konfrontationen meistens aus dem Weg. Das sich Scorpius und Goyles Väter früher einmal als Freunde bezeichnet hatten, wussten die Beiden nicht.

Plötzlich kam jemand von draußen hereingestürmt. Die Zeit, in der die zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume gehen mussten, war schon lange überschritten. Aufmerksam beobachteten die beiden Jungen das Mädchen, das mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck herein kam.

"Dursley?", stieß Scorpius mehr verwundert, als abfällig aus, wie er es sonst gerne tat.

Sie funkelte ihn dennoch böse an. "Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram, Malfoy.", war alles was sie ihm grob zuraunte, ehe sie in ihren Schlafraum verschwand.

Die beiden Freunde sahen sich fragend an. Offenbar waren ihre Zimmergenossen nicht die Einzigen, die sich seit den Ferien merkwürdig aufführten.

...

Sie fanden jedoch nicht viel Zeit darüber zu grübeln, da schon nach wenigen Tagen die Schule wieder Ausmaße annahm, die sie furchtbar erschöpfte. Kaum hatten sie mit Mühe und Not den einen Aufsatz beendet, kam auch schon wieder der nächste Lehrer an. Es war Scorpius großes Glück, dass er in Zaubertränke stets mit Albus zusammenarbeitete, so konnte ihm Slughorn wenigstens keine Punkte abziehen, für Dinge, die er angeblich an dessen Arbeit auszusetzten hatte. Mitten zwischen zwei Arbeitsschritten landete ein Zettel auf dem Tisch der Beiden. Während Scorpius behutsam den Trank umrührte, faltete Albus ungesehen das Stück Pergament auseinander:

_Heute Nacht Party in der Großen Halle._

_23 Uhr._

stand hastig gekritzelt darauf. Mit weitem Grinsen ließ er Scorpius einen Blick darauf werfen.

"Und?", fragte Albus neugierig.

"Was fragst du noch, Potter?", erwiderte Scorpius schelmisch, der genau wie Albus, keine Gelegenheit ausließ, bei verbotenen Aktionen in der Großen Halle dabei zu sein. Darin unterschieden sie sich vermutlich nicht sehr groß von James und Fred, nur, dass sie sich nicht halb so oft bei irgendwas erwischen ließen...

Eilig kritzelte Albus die Worte 'Sind dabei!' auf den die Rückseite des Zettels und schmiss ihn wieder nach hinten, wo schon ein paar Schüler sehnsüchtig auf die Antwort warteten.

...

Pünktlich um 23 Uhr schlichten sich die Beiden aus ihrem Zimmer. Flint und Goyle lagen tief schlafend in ihren Betten. Sie wären vielleicht dabei gewesen, wenn sie in der Lage gewesen wären, mitten in der Nacht aufzustehen. Diese Fähigkeit verdankte Albus auch nur der jahrelangen Penetranz seines besten Freundes, der ganz eindeutig Frühaufsteher war.

In dem Flur war es entsetzlich kalt, als sie aus dem Portrait traten. "Brr...", murmelte Albus zitternd.

"Schh!", kommandierte Scorpius, der erst sicher gehen wollte, ob die Luft rein war. Sie trafen auf ihrem Weg noch einige andere Schüler aus dem Slytherinhaus, welche offensichtlich mit dabei waren.

Es dauerte wie immer eine schier unendlich lange Weile, ehe sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Die Halle war hell erleuchtet. Überall brannten Kerzen. Laute Musik wurde irgendwo gespielt und leere Flaschen stapelten sich bereits auf den Tischen.

"ALBUS! SCORPI!", wurden sie lautstark von einer sehr betrunkenen Gloria Zabini begrüßt. Auch andere kamen begeistert auf sie zu. Das Mädchen, mit dem Albus schon einige Male geknutscht hatte, hing sofort wieder an ihm dran. Scorpius, der nur zu gut wusste, wie genervt Albus inzwischen von ihr war, grinste ihm nur mies zu, ohne auch nur im Geringsten daran zu denken, ihm aus der Klemme zu helfen.

Die Feier wurde wie immer sehr laut und sehr lang. Scorpius schätze, dass es gegen vier Uhr morgens sein, musste, als sie endlich beschlossen, das Feld zu räumen. Diejenigen von ihnen, die noch nüchtern genug waren, ihre Zauberstäbe zu benutzen, räumten das Chaos leise auf. Albus und Scorpius waren zwar noch einigermaßen bei Sinnen, machten sich aber trotzdem sehr schnell aus dem Staub. Aufräumen gehörte nicht gerade zu ihren Stärken.

Auf dem Gang zurück in die Verliese, bemerkten sie jedoch mit einem Mal, dass da jemand im Gang saß. Hastig gingen sie auf die Person zu. Das Mädchen saß leblos gegen die Wand gelehnt. Sie sah nicht auf, als die beiden Jungen, sich ihr näherten.

"Hey", begann Albus erst. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Das Mädchen drehte sich nur kurz zu ihm um. Albus erschrak, als er ihr Gesicht sah. Zum einen, weil es danach aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment tot umfallen, zum anderen, weil er vor sich seine entfernte Cousine entdeckte. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie auch auf der Feier gewesen war.

"Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er hilfsbereit, doch Dolina nickte wieder weg, als würde sie schlafen.

"Was ist mit ihr?", wollte Scorpius alarmiert wissen.

"Keine Ahnung", gab Albus ehrlich zu. "Aber wir müssen sie hier wegbringen, bevor ein Lehrer sie findet. Sonst war's das mit wilden Mitternachtspartys."

Darin stimmte ihm sein Freund zu. Behutsam griff Scorpius nach dem unbeweglichen Körper des Mädchens und trug sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sie vorsichtig auf eine leere Couch legte. Albus holte einen Eimer aus dem Badezimmer und drehte sie auf die Seite, falls sie sich noch übergeben müsste. Dann gingen sie beide hoch in ihr Zimmer, um wenigstens noch ein wenig Schlaf abzubekommen.

Der nächste Tag brachte für beide Jungen einen unangenehmen Kater mit sich, wie für fast alle anderen auch, die noch länger geblieben waren. Dolina sah auch nicht gerade frisch aus, aber sie schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Frühstück herum. Am Lehrertisch konnte Albus Neville lächeln sehen, als wüsste er ganz gut, warum mal wieder die Hälfte des grünen Hauses nicht wirklich ansprechbar war.


	7. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 6 - Da unten ist nichts mehr, was dich hier oben noch hält_**

Über den Dächern,  
>ist es so kalt, und so still.<br>Ich schweig Deinen Namen,  
>weil Du ihn jetzt nicht hören willst.<br>Der Abgrund der Stadt,  
>verschlingt jede Träne die fällt.<br>Da unten ist nichts mehr,  
>was dich hier oben noch hält.<p>

(Tokio Hotel, Spring Nicht)

_"Potter, ich flehe dich an. Mach, dass er lebt! Mach einfach nur, dass er lebt!", krächzte Draco aufgewühlt. Er hing an Harrys Pullover und starrte ihn an. Aus seinen Augen leuchtete die pure Panik._

_Harry legte ihm behutsam die Hand um das Gelenk. "Wir tun alles was wir können, das versprech ich dir.", sprach er sehr ruhig, wenn auch nicht unbedingt zuversichtlich. Der erwachsene Mann vor ihm brach mit einem Mal in sich zusammen und stieß einen herzzerreißenden Schrei aus. Alle Leute sahen zu den beiden ehemaligen Rivalen. Nur Albus stand in einer größeren Nähe zu ihnen. Auch sein Gesicht war leichenblass. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und biss sich so stark auf seine Unterlippe, dass sie blutete. _

...

Panisch schoss Scorpius aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Orientierungslos sah er sich um. Da brannte Licht... Ja, genau, er war in der Bibliothek. Verschlafen guckte er auf die Uhr. Lange hatte er nicht geschlafen, aber es hatte gereicht, um ihm den Schreck seines Lebens zu versetzten. Was war das gewesen? Und was hatte seinen Vater so fertig gemacht, dass er vor Potter auf die Knie gegangen war? Ein ungutes Gefühl sagte Scorpius, dass er das womöglich besser gar nicht wissen wollte. Müde packte er seine Sachen zusammen, um zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Plötzlich rannte er gegen eine andere Person.

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du Vollidiot!", zischte die ihm vertraute Stimme wütend. Erst als Dursley erkannte, wen sie da vor sich hatte, verstummte sie plötzlich. Seit der Nacht, in der er sie zurückgetragen hatte, sprachen die Beiden kein Wort mehr miteinander, was ihm nur Recht war, da er so endlich seine Ruhe vor dem nervigen Weibsbild hatte.

Augenblicklich wandte sie sich von ihm ab, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Verwundert ging er ihr nach.

"Verfolgst du mich, Malfoy?", zischte sie ihn nach einer Weile giftig an.

Er grinste belustig. "Wir haben denselben Weg. Nach drei Jahren, solltest auch du das endlich mal verstanden haben, Dursley."

Sie seufzte angespannt. "Mach doch was du willst, Malfoy.", keifte sie kaum hörbar.

"Von mir aus.", bot er großzügig an, wobei er das auch so ohnehin schon allzu oft tat.

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

Mit einem Mal bemerkte er, dass sie hinkte. Normalerweise besaß sie einen ziemlich eleganten Gang, aber das hier sah nicht sehr gesund aus. "Du solltest vielleicht in den Krankenflügel gehen.", bemerkte er trocken. Sie ignorierte ihn. "Wenn du was am Bein hast, kann man das behandeln lassen, weißt du? Magie hat so einige nützliche Eigenschaften-"

"Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, wie Magie funktioniert?", schrei sie ihn plötzlich zornentbrannt an, sodass es ihm erst einmal regelrecht die Sprache verschlug.

"Dass ich... Was?", stammelte er perplex. Seit wann reagierte Dursley zu unbeherrscht?

"Nur weil meine Eltern keine Zauberer sind, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wie Magie funktioniert, kapierst du, Malfoy? Ich bin eine Hexe! Und zwar eine Gute."

Noch immer verwirrt starrte er sie an. "Ich hab doch nie was Anderes behauptet.", verteidigte er sich gereizt. "Wenn du unbedingt leiden möchtest, dann bitte! Ist sicher das letzte Mal gewesen, dass ich versuche, dir irgendwobei zu helfen, Dursley.", fauchte er mit steigender Wut, wobei er eilig an ihr vorbeiging. Einmal drehte er sich noch um und zischte mit eisiger Kälte: "Nur, weil mein Vater ein Malfoy ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich auch ein Todesser bin. Fass dir an die eigene Nase, bevor du andere beschuldigst, Dursley." Dann verschwand er endgültig.

Ob sie ihm folgte, wusste er nicht. Mit ihrem Beim konnte es sicherlich noch etwas dauern, darum verzog er sich so schnell wie möglich in sein Zimmer, um ihr auch ja nicht noch einmal zu begegnen. Wütend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, wofür er von Albus ein verschlafenes Grunzen erntete.

...

Ungefähr zur selben Zeit lag James noch hellwach in seinem Bett. Er durchblätterte das Buch, das er bei seinem Vater gefunden hatte. Irgendwo darin musste es einen Fluch geben, der dafür sorgte, dass Scorpius gezwungen wurde, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Angestrengt leuchtete er mit seinem Zauberstab über die zerknitterten Seiten. Neben ihm schnarchte Fred nur laut vor sich her. Der war wirklich keine große Hilfe.

...

"Deine Verwandtschaft ist anstrengend", brummte Scorpius, als Albus am nächsten Morgen verschlafen aus seinem Bett krabbelte.

"Weiß ich", stimmte Albus weniger enthusiastisch zu. "Was bringt dich mal wieder zu der glorreichen Einsicht?"

Scorpius verdreht die Augen. "Deine Cousine kann nicht zwischen mir und Dad unterscheiden.", maulte er immer noch gereizt zurück.

Verwundert sah Albus zu ihm rüber. "Rose ist auch deine Cousine, und seit wann streitet ihr so heftig, dass du davon sogar schlechte Laune bekommst?"

"Die mein ich nicht", wehrte Scorpius ab. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten um zum Frühstücken zu kommen. "Die Andere. Die von deinem Dad.", erklärte Scorpius auf dem Weg.

"Ich würde sie nur schwerlich als meine Cousine bezeichnen", erwiderte Albus angewidert von der Vorstellung.

Daraufhin musste der Blonde grinsen. Sie marschierten direkt zur Großen Halle, doch noch bevor sie ankamen, spürte Scorpius seinen Kopf wieder schmerzen. Albus, der diese Aussetzer von Scorpius schon gewohnt war, blieb geduldig stehen. Anschließend fragte er vorsichtig, was passiert sei. Doch der Blonde schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf und meinte mehr zu sich selbst, als zu seinem Freund, dass er noch mal wo hin müsse; sie würden sich dann in Verteidigung sehen.

...

Damit ließ er Albus verdutzt stehen und rannte los in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Seine Beine trugen ihn so schnell wie noch nie. Sein Herz raste so sehr, dass es weh tat. Zum Glück war er durch das regelmäßige Quidditchtraining geschult genug, um die Treppen hochsprinten zu können, ohne dabei die Puste zu verlieren. Als er oben angekommen war, fragte er sich, ob er nicht vielleicht doch etwas übertrieb. Aber jetzt war er schon da...

Ruhig öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus, an die freie Luft. Es wehte ihm eine frische Brise entgegen. Im Schnee sah er ein paar Spuren, von der Tür wegführen. "Dursley?", fragte er unsicher in die Leere.

Mit einem Mal tauchte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen von weiter hinten auf. Sie musterte ihn neugierig. "Malfoy?", fragte sie perplex. "Was machst du denn hier? Spionierst du mir nach?" Sie sah ihn entwaffnend an.

Na toll! Was sollte er nun sagen? Außer Albus und Rose wusste niemand, dass er diese Gabe hatte und eigentlich war es ganz gut, wenn das so bleiben würde. Besonders nachts, wenn sie ihre Feten feierten, eignete sie sich perfekt dafür, immer rechtzeitig den Raum zu verlassen...

"Ich... Was machst _du_ hier?", setzte er etwas unbeholfen zu Gegenfrage an. Sie starrte ihn an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie nur ihre normale Uniform trug, ohne einen Umhang. "Sag, mal haben dir deine Eltern nicht erklärt, wie man sich anzieht, wenn es draußen kalt ist? Und behaupte nicht wieder, dass ich gegen Muggle herziehe! _Die_ können sich nämlich anziehen, das weiß ich zufällig."

Dolina verdrehte die Augen. Dennoch ging sie auf ihn zu, zurück in das Treppenhaus, wo es zwar nicht gerade warm, aber auch nicht eiskalt war. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, während sie Beide hinuntergingen, ohne miteinander zu sprechen. Erst als sie ungefähr die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich hatten, fragte Dursley auf einmal sehr leise: "Woher wusstest du, dass ich da oben bin?"

Er reagierte nicht, als hätte er die Frage überhört. Sie fragte nicht weiter. Stattdessen murmelte sie etwas, dass er von ihr nicht erwartet hätte: "Tut mir Leid, was ich gestern gesagt habe. Ich weiß selber, dass du kein Todesser bist."

Scorpius konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Er fixierte sie ungläubig, während sie die schmale Treppe weiter hinunterstiegen. Da sie vor ihm herging, konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, was er in diesem Moment zu gerne getan hatte. Als sie endlich unten angekommen waren flüsterte er fast ebenso leise: "Kein Thema." Dann gingen sie, ohne sich noch einmal anzusehen, in verschiedene Richtungen auseinander.

...

Zahlreiche Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf, als er dabei war, seinen Weg zum Klassenzimmer zu suchen. Er hoffte innständig, dass Albus ihm wenigstens ein bisschen was vom Frühstück mitgenommen hatte. Warum war sie oben gewesen? In seiner Vision hatte er sie zwar auf dem Turm gesehen, aber in einem anderen Zustand. Es hatte geschneit, und Dolina hatte ihren Umhang getragen. Dann war sie auf die Mauer gestiegen und...

Er schüttelte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. So war es nicht gewesen, als er oben angekommen war. Vielleicht würde es erst noch kommen?

Plötzlich spürte er einen groben Stoß im Rücken. "Aua", schrie er überrascht auf. Irritiert drehte er sich um, wo aber niemand zu sehen war. Zur Vorsicht zog er seinen Zauberstab. In diesem Schloss konnte man nie wissen...

"Wer ist da?", fragte er eisern. "Zeig dich, wenn du kein Feigling bist."

Keine Reaktion... Scorpius versuchte sich auf seine Ohren zu verlassen. Doch auch die ließen ihm in Stich. Schließlich kam ihm eine Idee: "Aparecium!" sprach er mit einem geschickten Wink seines Zauberstabs, so wie sie es in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelernt hatten, wenn man Unsichtbares sichtbar machen möchte. Wieder veränderte sich nichts. Er feuerte den Spruch noch einige Male in mehrere Richtungen ab, für den Fall, dass sich sein Angreifer inzwischen bewegt haben könnte. Irgendwann gab er verzweifelt auf und spurtete mehr als eilig in das Klassenzimmer. Dieser Morgen gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte hier überhaupt nicht und seine Gabe versuchte ihn vor etwas zu warnen, aber vor was?

...

Zum Glück war Albus sehr diskret, als Scorpius ihm seine Erlebnisse vom Morgen berichtete, nachdem er sich bei Professor Longbottom mehr als ausführlich für sein Zuspätkommen entschuldigt hatte. Der Blonde hatte den ganzen Tag schon ein unwohles Gefühl. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass er möglichst bald vorüber gehen würde.

Schon erleichtert, als er am späten Nachmittag mit den meisten Hausaufgaben fertig war, machte sich Scorpius zu dem Büro von Professor Longbottom auf, wo er noch ein bisschen Nachsitzen musste. Dort konnte ihm wenigstens nicht allzu viel passieren. Scorpius, der normaler Weise nur in den Verliesen bei Professor Slughorn nachsitzen musste, war überrascht, Professor Longbottom in normaler Mugglekleidung vorzufinden. Er setzte sich hin und holte seine Schreibsachen raus, doch der Lehrer winkte ab.

"Bloß keine Schreibarbeit, davon hatte ich als Schüler schon die Nase voll.", erklärte Professor Longbottom freundlich.

Scorpius grinste erleichtert. Als er erfuhr, dass sie stattdessen Blumen umtopfen würden, freute sich Scorpius nur noch mehr. Mit magischen Pflanzen kannte er sich aus, da Draco es nicht verpasst hatte, ihm alles Wichtige darüber beizubringen, was er wissen musste. Wenn er einen anderen Lehrer gehabt hätte, wäre Scorpius womöglich auch nicht halb so schlecht in Zaubertränke gewesen, da er nicht nur Dinge zusammenmischen konnte wie es im Buche stand, sondern auch begriff, warum man bestimmte Dinge so oder so machen musste.

Nach zwei Stunden entließ ihn Professor Longbottom wieder, nicht ohne schmunzelnd anzumerken: "Wenn man das hier überhaupt als Nachsitzen bezeichnen kann, so breit wie du gegrinst hast!"

Doch Scorpius wusste, dass es nur als Scherz gemeint war und verabschiedete sich höflich. Draußen war es inzwischen vollkommen dunkel geworden. 'Jetzt nur schnell nach unten, dann ist dieser Tag auch vorbei', dachte er entspannt, gerade in dem Moment, als er wieder etwas gegen seinen Rücken prallen spürte.

"Verflucht, wer ist da?", schrie er wütend, wobei er sich abrupt umdrehte, nicht ohne seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

"Stupor!", hörte er plötzlich eine nur zu bekannte Stimme rechts neben ihm.

Geistesgegenwärtig schoss er mit "Ennervate!" zurück. Danach hechtete er auf den unsichtbaren Potter los, von dem er jedoch hören konnte, dass dieser sich selber auch zur Seite bewegte. Angespannt hielt Scorpius den Zauberstab ausgestreckt. Was waren das für Zauber gewesen, mit denen Potter ihn schon zweimal getroffen hatte? Was würden sie anstellen? Ihm schwante schreckliches, doch er besann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einen weiteren Stuporfluch von Potter abzuwehren.

"Scheiße! Potter", fluchte er rasend. "Komm raus, und spiel fair!"

"Musst du gerade sagen", zischte Potter abfällig von hinten. "Du als Slytherin müsstest hiermit doch nur allzu vertraut sein."

Scorpius verdrehte gereizt die Augen. "Spinn nicht rum, Potter. Was ist dein Problem?"

Als Antwort erhielt er nur einen weiteren Fluch.

Langsam hatte Scoprius genug. Wenn Potter unbedingt wollte, konnte er sich genauso gut duellieren. "Impedimenta!", fluchte er in die Richtung, aus der er Potter das letzte Mal gehört hatte.

"Finite!", brüllte Potter gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, wobei jedoch sein Umhang von einer Schulter rutschte, sodass Scoprius endlich seinen Gegner lokalisieren konnte. Blitzschnell schoss er einen Stuporfluch los, den Potter nur mit großer Mühe abwendete. Von da an lieferten sie sich ein richtiges Duell, ohne lange zu fackeln. Scorpius hatte überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, schließlich hatte er nicht angefangen, und es Potter endlich einmal heimzahlen zu können, war schon lange sein Traum.

So hitzig hatten Beide noch gegen niemanden gekämpft. Gerade als Scorpius zu "Serpensortia" ansetzte, schoss Potter wutentbrannt einen Fluch zurück, von dem er nur wusste, dass er ihn noch nie gehört hatte.

"Sectumsempra!", brüllte Potter lauthals. Im nächsten Moment merkte Scorpius nur noch, wie alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde. Er hörte sich selber schreien, so rasend, dass er Angst bekam. Dann spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz am ganzen Körper, als würde jemand einen Cruciofluch durch ihn hindurch jagen. Alles brannte. Seine Stimme versagte ihm zum schreien, er konnte nur noch sperlich atmen. Aus sehr weiter Ferne hörte er Potter etwas rufen, konnte es aber auch nicht verstehen. Er hoffte nur, dass es aufhören würde. Egal wie! Der Schmerz sollte aufhören - und wenn er dafür sterben musste!

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe nur, dass ich niemanden mit Tokio Hotel verschreckt habe ;) Mir ist schon klar, dass es da sehr geteilte Meinungen zu gibt, was ich auch gut nachvollziehen kann. Aber für mich erschien das Lied passend zu dem Kapitel.<p> 


	8. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 7 - Sag mir wer wird bei dir sein?_**

Sag mir, wer zeigt dir den Weg?  
>Wer stellt dir die Richtung ein?<br>Wer führt dich aus diesem Tal?  
>Sag mir wer wird bei dir sein?<br>Wer befühlt die Wunden schon,  
>die das Erwachen in dir schlägt?<br>Und hast du wieder nichts bewegt,  
>so schlafe lieber wieder ein.<p>

(Illuminate, Nach dem Erwachen)

"Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?", rief Harry Potter wütend. Er sah seinen älteren Sohn an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen. "Glaubst du, ich mache mir einen Spaß daraus, dir zu verbieten, an meine Sachen zu gehen? Und dann sowas? Wie konntest du nur?"

"Dad, es tut mir Leid", hauchte der sonst so starke Junge hilflos. "Ich wusste nicht, was passieren würde..."

"Das macht die Sache überhaupt nicht besser! McGonagall droht, dich von der Schule zu schmeißen und ich finde sie hat Recht damit!"

"Aber ich wollte das doch nicht-"

"Es reicht!", reif Harry am Ende seiner Nerven. "Du wusstest ganz genau, warum ich dir verboten habe, an diesen Schrank zu gehen!"

Sie standen vor dem Krankenflügel. Neville hatte Harry sofort davon informiert, was geschehen war. Scorpius Körper hatte länger dort gelegen, als gut gewesen war. Eine dicke rote Blutspur zog sich durch die Flure bis zum Krankenzimmer.

Noch immer nervös, lief Neville den Gang auf und ab. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen", seufzte er verzweifelt. "Ich hab was gehört, aber ich hätte doch nie im Leben gedacht, dass-"

"Neville bitte", unterbrach Harry erschöpft. "Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Aber das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter. Wir müssen Malfoy informieren. Oh, Gott, der bringt mich um..."

"Dad! James! Was ist passiert?", schrie Albus quer durch den Flur. Zwar trug er nur hastig übergeworfene Klamotten, doch er sah hellwach aus, als er mit großen Schritten auf sie zukam.

Flint, der noch nicht im Bett gewesen war, war sofort in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum geeilt und hatte dort allen berichtet, was er gesehen hatte. Nicht lange dauerte es, da sprach die ganze Schule darüber. Einige hatten noch sehen können, wie Professor Longbottom den unbeweglichen Körper in den Krankenflügel trug.

In dem Moment in dem Albus vor seinen Bruder trat, brachte dieser kein Wort heraus. Ihm war noch nie vorher aufgefallen, dass Albus eine so große Erscheinung haben konnte, wenn er wollte. Hilflos starrte er seinen Vater an, doch Harry Potter schüttelte nur enttäuscht den Kopf.

"James hat Scorpius angegriffen ... mit schwarzer Magie. Die Ärzte tun gerade alles, aber sie wissen, nicht ob sie es schaffen."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schaute Albus sprachlos seinen Bruder an. Er glaubte kein Wort von dem, was Harry sagte. Seine grünen Augen bohrten in James hinein, der nur verzweifelt seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte, um Albus nicht in die Augen schauen zu müssen.

"Sag etwas.", befahl Albus mit leerer Stimme.

Es wurde James dadurch erlassen, dass Scorpius Vater ebenso laut zu ihnen stieß. Einige der Schüler, die sich um sie versammelt hatten, wichen erschreckt vor dem Malfoy zurück, von dem sie schon so viel Grausames gehört hatten.

"Was ist passiert?", schrie Draco außer sich. Sein Gesicht war schneeweiß, die Adern sichtbar hervorgetreten und seine Augen zitterten.

Harry erklärte ihm sachlich was geschehen war, wobei Malfoy immer mehr an Halt zu verlieren schien. Fassungslos starrte er zu der verschlossenen Tür, hinter der sein Sohn gerade um sein Leben kämpfte. Man konnte sein Herz pochen hören.

Apathisch griff er nach Harry. "Potter, ich flehe dich an. Mach, dass er lebt! Mach einfach nur, dass er lebt!", krächzte Draco aufgewühlt. Er hing an Harrys Pullover und starrte ihn an. Aus seinen Augen leuchtete die pure Panik.

Harry legte ihm behutsam die Hand um das Gelenk. "Wir tun alles was wir können, das versprech ich dir.", sprach er sehr ruhig, wenn auch nicht unbedingt zuversichtlich. Der erwachsene Mann vor ihm brach mit einem Mal in sich zusammen und stieß einen herzzerreißenden Schrei aus. Alle Leute sahen zu den beiden ehemaligen Rivalen. Nur Albus stand in einer größeren Nähe zu ihnen. Auch sein Gesicht war leichenblass. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und biss sich so stark auf seine Unterlippe, dass sie blutete.

Mit einem Mal sah er, wie seine ungeliebte Cousine aus der neugierigen Menge auftauchte. Auch sie sah ungewöhnlich blass aus. Albus fragte sich, warum ausgerechnet die hier aufkreuzte. Doch er brauchte nicht lange darüber nachzudenken. Sie ging direkt auf ihn zu, um mit erstickter Stimme zu fragen: "Lebt er?"

Albus nickte, fügte aber tonlos hinzu: "Noch." Mehr wollte er nicht sagen. Es fiel ihm auch so schon schwer genug, sich auf den schlotternden Beinen zu halten. Hinter sich hörte Albus, Draco etwas von Andromeda murmeln. Er entschied sich jedoch, nicht genauer hinzuhören. Draco machte mehr denn je den Eindruck, dass er absolut neben der Spur stand.

Wenn es nur nicht so kalt gewesen wäre...

...

James rannte so schnell ihn seine Füße nur tragen konnten. Dass er keinen Mantel trug, merkte er erst, als er draußen im Wald zum stehen kam und einzelne Schneeflocken auf ihn herabfielen. Es war stockdunkel draußen. Nur durch kahle Baumkronen konnte er hin und wieder einen Stern erkennen.

Die Nacht fürchtete der sonst so starke Gryffindorprinz mehr als er offen zugeben wollte. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Draußen im Dunkeln fühlte er sich schutzlos und ausgeliefert. Es zog ihn in die Wärme, dort wo es hell war und man nicht selber leuchten musste. Das war vielleicht die passendste Beschreibung.

Sein Herz raste. Was...? Was, wenn er gerade wirklich einen Menschen getötet hatte? - Aber er war doch im Recht gewesen! Der Fluch aus dem Buch... Zweimal hatte er Scorpius damit getroffen um auch wirklich sicher zu gehen. Der Fluch hatte ihm enthüllt, dass Scorpius in der Tat einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte. So viel war sicher... Ob es nun wirklich Andromeda war oder wer auch immer... Er schluckte. Unwillkürlich musste er wieder an Mr. Malfoy denken, den er seit ihrer letzten Begegnung innerlich mehrere Male verflucht hatte. Dieser Mensch, der ihm einfach offen die Stirn geboten hatte und das vor der ganzen Schule, ein gebrochener Mann. Hilflos. Und unendlich traurig. Immer wieder schossen James dessen Worte durch den Kopf, ohne, dass er sie wirklich hören wollte: _'Potter, ich flehe dich an. Mach, dass er lebt! Mach einfach nur, dass er lebt!'_

Wie sollte Harry das bewerkstelligen? Er war auch nur ein Mensch. James wusste das, auch wenn es ihm auf einmal Angst machte. Aus dieser Geschichte würde sein Vater ihn nicht heraus bekommen. Niemand konnte ihm hier helfen. Ganz egal, ob er ein Potter war oder nicht. Die Macht über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden, besaß auch sein Vater nicht. Wie kindisch sich James mit einem Mal vorkam, immer und immer wieder stolz damit angegeben zu haben, was für ein Held sein Dad war. Und nun konnte er diesen nicht einmal um Hilfe bitten, weil er dafür nicht mächtig genug war.

Verzweifelt ließ sich James neben einem Baum fallen. Er spürte nur leicht, wie die Kälte sich unter seine Kleidung schlich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war oder wie er zurück zum Schloss finden sollte. Hauptsache nicht dort. Hauptsache ganz weit weg.

...

"Es ist meine Schuld...", flüsterte Draco geistesabwesend. "Ich hätte ihn nicht nach Hogwarts gehen lassen dürfen... War doch klar, dass man ihn dort hassen würde."

Albus und Harry sahen sich so vielsagend an, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Erst jetzt wurde Albus schlagartig bewusst, wie sehr er sich eigentlich von seiner Familie entfernt hatte. Vorher war ihm das nicht aufgefallen. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass sie ihn ausgrenzen würden - bis auf James natürlich - aber unbewusst hatten sie ihn verdrängt. Immer dann, wenn am Tisch über Quidditch gesprochen wurde, gratulierte man James für einen Gryffindorsieg. Aber wer fragte danach, ob Slytherin gewinnen würde? Wenn man von den Potterkindern schwärmte, sprachen alle immer von James und Lily, den Vorzeigekindern - die, die ihren Eltern so ähnlich waren und bestimmt einmal große Taten vollbringen würden! Wer dachte dabei schon an Albus, der vermutlich besser zaubern konnte, als Beide zusammen und es nur nicht so zeigte, weil er schlauer war, als seine ganze Macht zu präsentieren?

Er zitterte. Plötzlich verflog all der Hass und er wollte nur noch weinen. Nicht weit von ihm lag sein bester Freund. Derjenige, der nie versucht hatte, einen anderen Menschen aus ihm zu machen. Derjenige, der nicht großzügig entschuldigt oder toleriert hatte, dass Albus nach Slytherin kam, sondern derjenige, der ihm mit Nachdruck dazu geraten hatte. Er ließ es zu, dass sich eine einzelne Träne aus seinen Augen löste. Dabei merkte er, wie sein Vater ihn mit traurigen Augen beobachtete. Zwar sagte Harry nichts, doch Albus fühlte eine innere Wärme. Als wolle Harry ihm nur sagen 'Ich bin da'. Dankbar ließ er es zu.

Schwungvoll gingen die Türen zum Krankenflügel auf. Augenblicklich stand Draco auf seinen Beinen, auch wenn diese heftig zitterten.

"Lebt er?", war die erste Frage die er direkt heraus dem Arzt stelle, der extra aus St. Mungo hergekommen war. Auch Albus ging auf den Arzt zu, unschlüssig, ob er die Antwort wissen wollte.

Dann kam sie. Leise, aber deutlich: "Ja."

Ein Stein fiel Albus vom Herzen. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. In seiner Brust spürte er einfach nur Erleichterung! Wie aus einer großen Distanz hörte er die weiteren Worte, die davon sprachen, dass Scorpius das Schlimmste überstanden hatte und jetzt nur noch ausruhen müsse. Keine Lebensgefahr mehr...

"Kann ich zu ihm?", fragte Draco aufgewühlt. Der Arzt nickte, wenn er auch ein "Aber nur kurz." hinzufügte. Ohne zu fragen schloss sich Albus dem erwachsenen Mann vor sich an. Falls Draco es bemerkte, sagte er jedenfalls nichts dagegen.

In der letzten Reihe, am Fenster, lag Scorpius auf einem Bett. Er trug einige Verbände an den Armen und über dem gesamten Oberkörper. Wenn auch nur schwach, so waren seine Augen doch geöffnet. "Dad, Al...", hauchte er ohne Stimme.

"Sei still", kommandierte Draco streng, dem der Schreck noch immer in allen Gliedern saß.

Scorpius grinste schwach. "Es hat so weh getan.", flüsterte Scorpius mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich weiß.", sagte Draco schlicht, doch Albus merkte, wie ein eiskalter Schauer ihm über den Rücken lief. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass eine eigenartige Tonlage in Malfoys Worten mitschwang.

Auch er setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen freien Stuhl an das Bett. Nicht lange, da sah Scorpius zu ihm herüber. Seine Augen zitterten unruhig. "James.", murmelte er offenbar nicht sicher, ob Albus ihm glauben würde.

"Ich weiß.", sagte Albus trocken. Doch dem Blonden entging nicht, dass in seiner Stimme eine tiefe Enttäuschung zum Ausdruck kam.

Sie saßen eine Weile lang so da und schwiegen sich an. Manchmal war es sehr angenehm, dass in der Familie Malfoy viele Dinge keine Worte brauchten. Als der Arzt streng zu ihnen hereinsah, nickten die beiden Besucher einverstanden. Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen hinaus, wo Harry mit Neville und den schaulustigen Schülern auf sie wartete.

Völlig aus dem Nichts heraus ging Draco auf Harry, den er eben noch so hilflos angefleht hatte, zu und stieß ihn grob nach hinten. Offenbar überraschte das Albus Vater nicht. Er sah Malfoy viel mehr sehr ruhig an, wenn er auch den Zauberstab fest umschlossen hielt.

"Erklär mir das.", befahl Malfoy in einer falschen Ruhe.

Plötzlich wurde Albus schlagartig bewusst, dass Draco vorher wohl noch nicht gewusst hatte, wer der Angreifer gewesen war. Nervös betrachtete er die Beiden. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen.

"Er hat mir erzählt, dass er an meinen Schrank gegangen ist, in dem ich die konfiszierten Gegenstände aufbewahre. Darin hat er das Buch gefunden. Er wusste nicht, was-"

"NATÜRLICH _WUSSTE_ ER DAS NICHT", donnerte Draco rasend los. "EIN POTTER WÄRE JA AUCH VIEL ZU _NOBEL_, UM _ABSICHTLICH_ JEMANDEN ZU TÖTEN! IHR MACHT DAS LIEBER _AUSVERSEHEN_, DAMIT IHR EUCH DANN HINTERHER IN EUREM SCHLECHTEN GEWISSEN BADEN KÖNNT!"

Alle Münder standen offen. Fast niemand von den Anwesenden hatte Draco und Harry je zu Schulzeiten erlebt und die meisten kannten Harry nur als den berühmten Helden Harry Potter, den Unbesiegbaren. Nie im Leben hätten sie damit gerechnet, dass ihn jemand in der Öffentlichkeit und vollkommen ohne Angst so angreifen würde!

Harry sah Malfoy noch immer ruhig an. Er atmete schwer, so viel konnte Albus erkennen. Jedoch hatte er keine Ahnung, was gerade in seinem Vater vor sich ging. Die grünen Augen fixierten die Blauen. Auf eine Weise, wie sie es noch nie vorher getan hatten...

"Was hast du mir zu sagen?", zischte Draco so leise, dass niemand außer Harry ihn hören konnte.

"Dass du Recht hast.", antwortete Harry ebenfalls sehr leise. Er sah Draco noch immer fest in die Augen, doch dabei wirkten seine sonst so freundlichen Augen, nur noch schwach. Irgendetwas Unausgesprochenes lag zwischen den beiden Männern, so viel war sicher. "Und dass es mir Leid tut, auch, wenn das wieder einmal zu spät kommt."

Harry musste etwas gesagt haben, dass Malfoy beruhigte. Der Erbe der Malfoys ging einen Schritt zurück. Erst jetzt schien er zu merken, wo er sich befand und wie viele Leute ihnen gerade zu sahen.

"Bring mich hier weg", kommandierte er Harry eisern. Dieser gehorchte augenblicklich und griff nach Dracos Handgelenk. Im selben Moment waren sie verschwunden. Danach brach ein heilloses Chaos aus. Hunderte von Schülern stürmten neugierig auf Albus zu, der glücklicherweise nichts antworten brauchte, da die Ärzte sie schnell fortschickten.

So schnell es ging verzog er sich auf sein Zimmer, wo Flint und Goyle noch wach saßen. Er erzählte ihnen, dass Scorpius außer Lebensgefahr war. Sie nickten zufriedengestellt. Dann legten sie sich schlafen. Auch Albus legte sich hin, wobei für ihn an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. Er musste an Draco denken, an seinen Vater, an Dolina und nicht zuletzt an Scorpius. Der Einzige, an den er nicht dachte, war James, sein Bruder.

...

Dolina Dursley ließ sich erschöpft in ihr Bett fallen. Sie war erleichtert gewesen zu hören, dass Malfoy lebte und es ihm soweit wieder gut ging. Nie im Leben hätte sie erwartet, dass ihr das einmal etwas ausmachen würde. Aber in den letzten Tagen hatte er sie mehrere Male aus unangenehmen Situationen gebracht, ohne, dass sie wusste warum. Erst am Morgen dieses Tages war er ohne Vorwarnung aufgetaucht. Schon öfter hatte sie die Stufen des kleinen Turmes bestiegen. Manchmal um die Aussicht zu genießen, allein zu sein, oder einfach nur um zu frieren. So wie heute. Vielleicht hätte es gar nicht mehr lange gedauert, da wäre ihr die Aussicht zu schön vorgekommen, um noch länger oben zu warten...

Es war das dritte Mal, dass ihre Eltern ihr nichts zum Geburtstag geschickt hatten. Das dritte Mal, seit sie wussten, dass Dolina eine Zauberin war und diese komischen Dinge um sie herum, nicht aus dummem Zufall passierten. Früher war alles ganz einfach gewesen. Sie war die Ältere gewesen und hatte immer alles bekommen was sie wollte. Anderen gegenüber würde sie es nie eingestehen, aber der ältere Potter erinnerte sie stark an sich selber...

Bis der Brief auf Hogwarts gekommen war, der alles unwiderruflich verändert hatte. Erst hatte sie sich gefreut und überlegen gefühlt, aber dann hatten ihre Eltern komisch reagiert. Ihr eigener Vater, zu dem sie als kleines Kind immer unbeschwert auf den Schoß geklettert war, distanzierte sich von ihr. Ihre Mutter musterte sie in unbemerkten Momenten besorgt. Und ihre Großeltern... die sprachen schon lange kein richtiges Wort mehr mit ihr, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig wurde.

Am schlimmsten jedoch war es geworden, als ihre jüngere Schwester Dominique ihren Geburtstag gefeiert hatte, ohne Brief. Das waren die schlimmsten Weihnachtsferien ihres ganzen Lebens gewesen. Sich in der eigenen Familie wie ein Fremdkörper zu fühlen und plötzlich zu wissen, dass ihre Schwester heimlich eifersüchtig auf sie war, hatte sie so fertig gemacht, dass sie angefangen hatte sich zurückzuziehen, nur noch selten zu essen, und am liebsten zu verschwinden.

Malfoys leicht hingesprochener Kommentar, hatte sie deswegen auch so in Rage versetzt: Natürlich wusste sie genau, dass Malfoy kein Todesser war und er auch keinerlei Anzeichen dafür zeigte. Nur... _"Magie hat so einige nützliche Eigenschaften-" _in dem Moment hatte es einfach nur wie Spott gewirkt. Sie, die entfernte Cousine der glorreichen Potters, die weder ein richtiger Muggle, noch eine richtige Hexe war, weil sie auch in dieser Welt nicht wirklich zu Hause war.

Es hätte ihr wirklich sehr leid getan, wenn Malfoy dabei gestorben wäre.

...

Ängstlich vor dem, was ihm bevorstand, machte sich James wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss, oder zumindest versuchte er diesen zu finden. Die Dunkelheit und Kälte war ihm längst in alle Glieder gefahren. Was.. ja, was wenn?


	9. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 8 - The thin line between love and hate_**

It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
>The ones you do not understand<br>Do you ever wonder if it's justified  
>It's so easy to destroy and condemn<br>The ones you do not understand  
>In your life why didn't you ever try<p>

I close my eyes as I walk the thin line between love and hate  
>For the person with the same blood in his veins<br>You show no regrets  
>About all the things you did or said<br>I have failed you  
>But believe me you failed me too<br>(Within Temptation, Destroyed)

Verstört riss Scorpius die Augen auf. Ein höllischer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als er sich aufrichten wollte... was? Ach ja, er lag ja auf der Krankenstation.

Die Bilder kamen langsam wieder. Albus, sein Vater - sie waren hier gewesen. Er lebte. Das war alles was zählt. Nie wieder wollte der diesen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters sehen. Seine Vision hatte sich erfüllt und nun konnte er sich auch einen Raim darauf bilden.

Nervös sah er sich um. Was hatte er da geträumt? Krampfhaft versuchte er sich zu erinnern, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen. "ES REICHT!", schrie er wütend und erschöpft. Wozu hatte er diese verfluchte Gabe, wenn sie ihm ja doch nur Dinge zeigte, die er eh nicht im Stande war, zu verhindern?

"Nana, kleiner Mann.", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit sprechen. Nicht sicher, ob er jetzt ganz und gar durchdrehte, richtete er sich so vorsichtig wie möglich auf. Da erschein tatsächlich jemand aus der Dunkelheit und kam ruhig auf ihn zu.

"Bleib liegen, du Trotzkopf", grüßte ihn der Andere grinsend.

"Ted!", reif Scorpius aufgeregt. "Was machst du denn hier?"

Der junge Mann setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und strich ihm liebevoll über die kalte Stirn. "Sag mir lieber, was _du_ hier machst? Kannst du immer noch nicht auf dich aufpassen?"

Scorpius unterdrückte ein Lachen, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass auch das weh tun würde. "Geht schon wieder", murmelte er deswegen nur etwas verlegen.

Ted grinste ihn an. "Angeber.", erwiderte er neckisch. "Aber mal im Ernst, stimmt es, dass das James war? Ich hab es von Draco gehört. Der hat ganz schön getobt, das kann ich dir sagen. Danach bin ich sofort hergekommen. Als Auror lernt man zum Glück, wie man sich wo einschleichen kann."

Beeindruckt sah Scorpius den Älteren an. Schließlich fing er an alles zu erzählen. Von seiner ersten Vision, bis zu dem Duell im Flur.

Während dessen hörte Ted geduldig zu, legte jedoch auch sein Gesicht in Sorgenfalten. "Und du hast eben schon wieder unruhig geschlafen? Was hast du gesehen?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste...", brummte Scorpius wieder missmutig. "Ich hasse es, wenn das passiert. Ich will es nicht. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, die Visionen kommen nur um mich zu ärgern. Die richtig schlimmen Dinge lassen sich nie verhindern!"

Verständnis voll nickte Ted, ehe er erwiderte: "Richtig schlimme Dinge sind nie leicht zu verhindern. Dass du sie vorher sehen kannst, heißt nichts anderes, als dass du die Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu erhöhst... Lass dich davon nicht so fertig machen. Man kann nicht ändern, wer man ist. Ich wäre auch lieber kein Werwolf geworden, aber dagegen kann ich auch nichts machen."

Scorpius seufzte schwer. Dass Ted ihm dieses so offen gestand, bedeutete Scorpius viel, denn er wusste, dass Ted damit selber ein ziemliches Problem hatte. Entspannt ließ er sich wieder gegen sein Kissen fallen.

Er schloss die Augen. "Wenn ich nur wüsste, was es war...? Es fühlte sich wichtig an."

Sein Cousin legte sich ein wenig neben ihn. "Pass auf dich auf, ja?", fragte er ohne die Stimme zu benutzten. Scorpius griff nach dessen Hand und drückte sie als Antwort fest. Er war einfach nur froh, dass Ted gekommen war. So geborgen hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Dann war sie mit einem Mal wieder da.

Hellwach riss er die Augen auf. "Ihr müsst in den Wald, schnell!"

Verwirrt richtete sich Ted auf. "Was ist? Hast du was gesehen?"

Scorpius nickte panisch. "Stell keine Fragen - Ihr müsst im Wald nach Potter suchen. Der Vollidiot... Sucht ihn, schnell. Er ist eingeschlafen. Oder wird es noch, das weiß ich nicht."

"Aber es ist doch viel zu kalt draußen?", stieß Ted alarmiert aus.

"Deswegen sollst du dich ja auch beeilen!"

...

In der Tat brauchte es nicht lange, bis Ted aufgebrochen war und sämtliche Lehrer informiert hatte. Niemand im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum hatte James an diesem Abend vermisst. Sie waren stillschweigend davon ausgegangen, dass er sich verkrochen hatte. Zu genau wollte es auch keiner wirklich wissen, so hatte es niemand einem Lehrer gemeldet. Sie gingen mit Fackeln und Laternen in den Verbotenen Wald hinein.

Schließlich war es Hagrid, der James unter einem Baum zusammengerollt im Schnee fand. Seine Haut war schon ganz blau angelaufen. Eilig brachten sie ihn ins Schloss, wo ihn Madame Pomfrey mit wärmenden Zaubersprüchen zurück holte.

Ohne selber etwas davon mitzubekommen, schlief James in der verbleibenden Nacht im Krankenflügel, kaum ein paar Betten entfernt, von dem Jungen, den er beinahe umgebracht hätte.

Am nächsten Morgen war es die Sonne, die ihn aus seinem kalten Schlaf erweckte. Verunsichert, wo er war schaute er sich um. Plötzlich sah er in zwei blaue Augen, von denen er nur noch wusste, dass sie beim letzten Mal geschlossen waren.

"Wo...?", setzte er orientierungslos an.

In dem Moment setzte sich ein anderer Mensch dazwischen, der ihm zunächst die Sicht, auf den Jungen versperrte.

"Guten Morgen James", grüßte Ted wenig freundlich. Er sah ernst aus. Sehr ernst.

Langsam überkamen James wieder die Bilder von der letzten Nacht. Er sah das Blut... das viele Blut. Und der Schnee. Grau gefärbt durch die Dunkelheit.

"Ich hoffe, dass auch du dich wieder erholt hast. Was übrigens nicht der Fall wäre, wenn Scorpius gestern Nacht nicht so freundlich gewesen wäre, uns zu informieren, wo du warst."

Fassungslos öffnete James den Mund: "Wie konnte er wissen, wo ich-"

"Raffst du es denn immer noch nicht, Potter?", hörte James die klare Stimme, hinter Ted fragen, von der er nicht gewagt hatte, auch nur zu hoffen, sie noch einmal zu hören.

"Du lebst?", fragte er, nur um noch einmal sicher zu gehen. Ted war mittlerweile ein Stück bei Seite gerückt, sodass die beiden Rivalen sich wieder ansehen konnten.

"Ja, das auch. Zwar keine große Leistung, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir gerade miteinander sprechen, aber immerhin.", meinte Scorpius trocken.

Noch bevor James etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sich Ted wieder ein: "Hör zu, ich denke es ist besser, ich lasse euch Zwei alleine. Den hier nehme ich allerdings so lange mit." Dabei griff dieser nach James Zauberstab. Gerade wollte James zum Protest ansetzten, da sah er den Ausdruck auf Teds Gesicht und verstummte augenblicklich. "Und sollte ich später auch nur _ein_ kritisches Wort über dich hören, werde ich mir gründlich überlegen, was ich damit anstelle."

Daraufhin verließ er den Krankenflügel, sodass es für einen Moment mucksmäuschenstill wurde.

"Warum?", fragte Scorpius plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung.

James schluckte. "Ich wusste nicht, was der Fluch anrichtet, wirklich nicht", setzte er ziemlich hilflos an.

Scorpius nickte schlicht. "Selbst wenn, warum hast du mich zweimal hintereinander aus dem Nichts angegriffen? Nicht, dass das etwas Besonderes bei dir wäre, aber normalerweise kämpfst du nicht bedeckt und auch nicht, wenn niemand anwesend ist, der dich dafür bewundern könnte."

Erneut musste James schlucken. Was sollte er sagen? Dass er Scorpius verdächtigte, seine Großtante ermordet zu haben? Mit einem Mal kam ihm das sehr lächerlich vor. Abgesehen davon, erschien ihm das Vakuum an der Stelle, an der er eben noch seinen Zauberstab hatte liegen sehen, erschreckend groß.

"Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt Potter.", erklärte Scorpius, als es ihm nach einer Weile zu dumm wurde. "Entweder du gibst jetzt eine Antwort oder in einer Stunde. Das ist mir herzlich egal um genau zu sein, aber ich will eine Antwort haben und ich werde sie auch bekommen."

Verzweifelt sah James wieder zu Scorpius herüber. "Der Spruch... Er zeigt einem, ob jemand schon einmal einen Toten zu verantworten hatte. Ich habe ihn zweimal auf dich angewendet. Und beide Male kam ein rotes Licht zurück: Das heißt ja."

Es entging ihm nicht, dass Scorpius Augen immer größer wurden. Schließlich tat er etwas, womit James nie im Leben gerechnet hätte: Er lachte. "Du hast geglaubt, dass ich jemanden umgebracht habe?", fragte er mehr belustigt, als beleidigt.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch dann entschloss er sich endgültig, ehrlich zu sein: "Es kam mir komisch vor, dass du schon geweint hast, bevor du überhaupt wusstest, dass Andromeda gestorben ist. Dann hab ich-"

"Potter, bitte hör auf.", unterbrach ihn Scorpius streng, "Wenn ich noch mehr lache, reißen meine Wunden wieder auf und glaub mir, du bist der Letzte hier im Raum, der das möchte. - Du hast geglaubt, dass ich Andromeda...? Du musst wirklich noch verblödeter sein, als ich angenommen hatte! Bist du schon mal auf die primitive Idee gekommen, dass ich geweint habe, weil sie mehr als nur meine Großtante war? Weil sie vielleicht die Frau war, zu der ich überhaupt so etwas wie eine Mutterbeziehung hatte?", Scorpius Stimme war so eisig, dass James wieder an den Schnee im Wald denken musste.

"Aber was ist mit dem Spruch?", erwiderte er noch einmal etwas trotzig.

Daraufhin verdrehte der Blonde die Augen. "Ja, ich habe einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen: Meine Mutter, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Sie ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben. Sie wusste schon im Vorfeld, dass es passieren würde. Es war die Situation, sie oder ich. Und sie hat niemandem davon erzählt, damit sie keiner abhalten konnte, das Kind trotzdem zu bekommen. So ist sie bei der Geburt verblutet. Andromeda war dabei."

Überrascht von so viel direkter Ehrlichkeit und ungewohnter Vertraulichkeit starrte James seinen Erzfeind nur eine lange Weile an. Dass Hermiones Cousine bei der Geburt gestorben war, hatte er natürlich gewusst, aber nie im Leben wäre er darauf gekommen, dass sie eine Wahl gehabt hätte! Warum hatte er sich nicht schon vorher zusammengereimt, dass der Fluch deswegen rot zurück geleuchtet hatte?

"Ich verstehe nicht...", begann er verunsichert.

"Das ist nichts Neues", kommentierte Scorpius zynisch.

Sein Gegenüber versuchte den Kommentar zu ignorieren. "Woher konnte sie das denn wissen?", fragte er stattdessen interessiert.

Scorpius seufzte. "Weil sie mich in sich drin hatte."

Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah ihn immer noch ratlos an.

"Potter, begreifst du es wirklich nicht? Ich kann hellsehen. Meine Mutter hat das gespürt, als sie mit mir schwanger war. Dadurch habe ich gewusst, dass Andromeda stirbt und so habe ich auch gesehen, dass du im Wald liegst und dir gerade den Tod holst."

Verdattert riss nun James die Augen auf. Er richtete sich sogar etwas in seinem Bett hoch. "Was... Aber warum hast du das nie erzählt?", stammelte er verwirrt.

Erneut verdrehte Scorpius die Augen. "Warum sollte ich so dumm sein, meine beste Waffe zu verraten? In Slytherin bringen sie uns das Denken bei, weißt du? Im Übrigen wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn das ein Geheimnis bleiben könnte. Nicht, dass ich von dir viel erwarte in der Hinsicht, aber man kann ja nie wissen."

Abermals trat eine unruhige Stille zwischen den Beiden ein. Erst, als draußen ein regelrechter Lärm entstand, weil eine Pause zwischen zwei Stunden dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Schüler ihre Räume wechselten, und es anschließend wieder leise geworden war, begann James mit zittriger Stimme zu sprechen: "Ich wollte das nicht. Wirklich."

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn das der klägliche Versuch einer Entschuldigung sein, soll, von mir aus Potter. Aber sei in Zukunft vorsichtiger damit, wen du verdächtigst und womit. Und noch etwas: Mein Vater hatte absolut recht mit dem, was er gesagt hat. Lass es dir mal durch den Kopf gehen."

...

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde Scorpius mit viel Gejubel begrüßt. Eine ganze Woche hatte er im Krankenflügel verbringen müssen, natürlich nicht ohne ausreichenden Besuch. James hatten sie schon nach einem Tag entlassen, da es ihm schnell wieder besser ging. Was seitdem aus Potter Drei geworden war wusste Scorpius nicht, es interessierte ihn aber auch nicht herausragend. Er und Albus hatten seit dem ersten Besuch im Krankenflügel kein Wort mehr über James gewechselt. Dabei blieb es auch, als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer eintrafen und sich über die Süßigkeiten hermachten, die Scorpius Vater freundlicher Weise geschickt hatte. Sogar von Hermione und Ron waren welche dabei, die Scorpius sonst eher selten zur Familie zählte.

"Ich hab schon wieder deinen Vater", brummte Scorpius wenig begeistert, als er gerade seinem Schokofrosch den Kopf abbiss. "Sind Potters ansteckend oder so? Ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr euch in letzter Zeit vermehrt habt."

Albus grinste neckisch. "Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht", kommentierte er halb ernst, "aber, wenn du doppelt siehst, sollte ich dich vielleicht doch wieder in den Krankenflügel bringen. Derweil kann ich mich ja um die hier kümmern...-"

"Finger weg von meinen Lakritzschnecken!", drohte Scorpius mit der Harry-Potter-Karte in der Hand, dessen Bildinsasse dabei unliebsam durchgeschüttelt wurde. Es dauerte keine drei Minuten, da waren die Beiden wieder einmal in ein nicht ernst gemeintes Duell verwickelt in denen sie sich dennoch sehr fiese Flüche gegenseitig an den Kopf warfen.

"Potter, Malfoy!", stöhnte Goyle genervt als er herein kam. "Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens einmal so _tun_ als wäret ihr beste Freunde?", fragte er in einem für ihn sehr zynischen Tonfall.

Sie mussten alle Drei herzhaft loslassen. Seltsamerweise hatte Scorpius Fasttot-Erfahrung einen Wandel in dem Zimmer ausgelöst: Offenbar kamen die Vier inzwischen besser miteinander aus, als sie es vorher bemerkt hatten, sodass es doch sehr ins Gewicht gefallen war, während Scorpius nicht dagewesen, und Albus nicht wirklich gut drauf gewesen war.

Plötzlich knallte Flint die Tür auf: "Potter fliegt von der Schule!", rief er ohne Vorwarnung. Im ersten Moment fasste sich Albus unschuldig auf die Brust, doch dann begriffen sie, wen Flint gemeint hatte.

"Was, echt?", stieß Scorpius und Albus im Chor heraus.

"Ja", bestätigte ihr Zimmergenosse eifrig. "McGonagall schmeißt ihn raus. Die Gryffindors haben es eben zugegeben. Sie klangen nicht sehr begeistert."

"Wir aber", rief Zabini schrill von draußen, woraufhin auch die vier Zimmergenossen in herzhaftes Lachen ausbrachen. Es herrschte eine ungewöhnliche ausgelassene Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Mit den versteckten Alkoholresten ihrer letzten Feier stießen sie gemeinsam auf eine fast potterfreie Gryffindorzone an.

"Wir haben Potter!", riefen wieder ein paar von ihnen eingedenk ihres ersten Schultages. Sogar Scorpius stimmte vergnügt mit ein. Nicht nur, dass Slughorn sich ihm gegenüber neuerdings überaus zuvorkommend benahm - nun war er auch endlich Albus lästigen Bruder los!

...

Von diesem bekam man während der nächsten Tage nur sehr wenig mit. Am Gryffindortisch saß er meistens etwas abseits. Bis jetzt hatte ihm noch keiner weder die 200 Punkte verziehen, die er alleine seinem Haus gekostet hatte, noch die Tatsache, dass er - wenn auch unabsichtlich - ernsthaft versucht hatte, Malfoy umzubringen. Nicht einmal seinen sonst so siamesischen Zwillingsfreund, Fred, fand man noch besonders oft in seiner Gegenwart. Sie schienen sich ziemlich in die Haare bekommen zu haben.

Es geschah also, dass Scorpius zusammen mit Albus, Zabini, Flint und Goyle zur Großen Halle vorlief, dass Zabini nicht müde wurde ihnen davon zu erzählen, wie die Gryffindors ihren ehemaligen Prinzen vom Quidditch ausgeschlossen hatten.

"Der arme Albus muss den ja trotzdem noch zu Hause ertragen!", warf Flint fast schon mitleidig ein. "Redet ihm die potterfreie Zone also lieber nicht zu schmackhaft, ja?"

Sie lachten alle, nur Albus setzte ein gespielt beleidigtes Gesicht auf. "Immer auf die Schwachen!", protestierte er halbherzig.

"Von wegen", mischte sich Scorpius belustig ein. "Du sitzt in den Ferien doch eh die meiste Zeit bei uns rum!"

"Stellt euch das mal beim Quidditch vor!", jubelte Gloria Zabini herzhaft weiter.

"Wieso", warf Scorpius ein. "Da könnte es ja schon fast langweilig werden!"

"Ja genau!", stimmte Albus grinsend zu. "Lasst uns lieber heute Abend darauf anstoßen, dass wir den Rest der Schulzeit von ihm verschont bleiben!"

"Klar", erklärte Goyle zufrieden. "Wann und wo?"

"Ich würde sagen, wie immer.", grinste Albus schelmisch, der natürlich genau wusste, dass es Flint und Goyle mehr als schwer fiel, um diese Uhrzeit aufzustehen.

An dieser Stelle des Weges trennten sich die Fünf, da Zabini, Goyle und Flint direkt in die Große Halle liefen, Albus und Scorpius aber noch einmal abbogen um bei Neville vorbeizuschauen, der eine Salbe für Scorpius Narben vorbereitet hatte. In genau dem Moment, in dem sie um die Ecke gehen wollten, stieß Albus beinahe mit seinem Bruder zusammen. Für eine Sekunde starrten sich beide Brüder vollkommen erschrocken an. Dann gingen sie sehr schnell wieder in entgegengesetzte Richtungen weiter.

Scorpius hielt eine Weile mit Albus zügigem Schritt mit, ehe er betont beiläufig fragte: "Dicke Luft zu Zeit?"

"Was denkst du denn? Er hat versucht, dich umzubringen?", fauchte Albus erregt.

"Naja, er war zu blöd zu merken, was er gerade tut.", wehrte Scorpius etwas besänftigend ab.

"Hör bloß auf ihn zu verteidigen, das macht einem ja Angst.", stöhnte Albus.

Scorpius verzog bei dem Gedanken angewidert das Gesicht. "Das war nicht meine Absicht." Dabei stellte er sich abrupt vor seinen Freund, um diesem den Weg zu versperren. "Aber ich merke, dass es dich mitnimmt."

"Bitte fang jetzt auch nicht an, ein ernstes Gespräch führen zu wollen.", erwiderte Albus genervt. "Das erwartet mich zu Hause bestimmt schon zur Genüge."

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. "Manchmal solltest du dich den Potters wenigstens ein wenig anpassen. Sie beißen nicht. Zumindest nicht die meisten von ihnen... Mal im Ernst, glaubst du er hat uns gehört?"

Albus zuckte desinteressiert die Schultern. "Selbst wenn, tut es mir nicht leid drum. Er hat es verdient, von der Schule zu fliegen."

"Das sicherlich", stimmte Scorpius ernst zu. "Aber hat er es auch verdient, von dir ignoriert zu werden? Glaub mir, dein Bruder ist mir dabei herzlich egal, aber dir ist es nicht egal und das merke ich. Also glaub bitte nicht, dass du wegen mir-"

"Das tue ich nicht", unterbrach Albus entschieden. "Aber ich hab ihm trotzdem nicht verziehen, dass er beinahe meinen besten Freund um die Ecke gebracht hätte, nachdem er mir vier Jahre lang versucht hat zu erzählen, dass _du_ gefährlich bist. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und ihm, von der ich noch nicht weiß, ob sie irgendwann einmal aus der Welt geschafft sein wird."

Überzeugt nickte Scorpius, da er sehr gut wusste, dass es wenig Sinn hatte, Albus zu wiedersprechen, wenn dieser sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Dennoch blieb er innerlich etwas besorgt.

...

Draco strich sich gereizt durch die Haare. Es war eines seiner längsten Gespräche im Büro der Schulleiterin gewesen. Potter und dessen Frau saßen nicht weit weg. Die beiden Frauen waren sich ziemlich schnell einig gewesen, dass James von der Schule verwiesen werden würde.

Draco und Harry dagegen waren damit eigentlich gar nicht einverstanden, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen: Harry seinerseits fand, dass es James besser bekommen würde, vor Ort mit den Konsequenzen umzugehen. Außerdem hatte er selber einmal denselben Fluch abgefeuert, und war nicht von der Schule geflogen, nur das konnte er schlecht als Argument anbringen. Draco hingegen fürchtete, dass es an Scorpius hängen bleiben könnte, wenn man Potter Drei nun rausschmiss und den Gryffindors damit ihren heiß geliebten Prinzen nahm.

"Meine Entscheidung ist getroffen. James Sirius Potter wird Hogwarts nach diesem Schuljahr verlassen. Seinen Zauberstab hat er abzugeben. Ob das eine finite Lösung sein wird, oder ob er sich nach einer Erprobungszeit von einem Jahr wieder bei uns einfinden darf, werden wir noch im Kollegium besprechen.", entschied Professor McGonagall mit ihrer gewohnten Strenge.

Während Ginny eifrig nickte, konnten Draco und Harry nicht wirklich aufatmen. Zu seiner Überraschung musste Draco feststellen, dass die Nachricht sich in Windeseile im Schulhaus verteilte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt noch einmal nach Scorpius zu gucken, wenn er schon mal in Hogwarts war, aber der kam ihm zuvor. In einer Gruppe von Slytherins, die Draco nur zum Teil wiedererkannte, bewegte sich der blonde Junge dicht an Albus Seite zur Großen Halle. Insgesamt herrschte eine merkwürdige Unruhe. Überall tuschelten und flüsterten die Leute. Manche deuteten aufgebracht auf Harry Potter und an seiner Seite auf den ebenfalls bekannten Draco Malfoy.

"Guten Morgen, Scorpius", grüßte Draco seinen Sohn betont höflich, wobei ihm das nervige Schnattern der umherstehenden Schüler nicht entging. Auch Albus grüßte er, der schelmisch grinste, wie eigentlich immer, wenn er auf das Oberhaupt der Malfoys traf.

"Ich nehme an, dass ihr es schon mitbekommen habt?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Die Beiden nickten ernst. Albus ergriff als erster das Wort: "Von mir aus hätte das schon viel früher der Fall sein können."

Einen Augenblick lang hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass es seinem Sohn sogar noch lieber war, als dem eigentlichen Opfer des Angriffes, denn Scorpius musterte Albus nur skeptisch, ohne etwas hinzu zufügen. Das entging auch Draco nicht, der jedoch nichts dazu sagte.

Als die drei Erwachsenen etwas später wieder das Schloss verließen, auf dem sie alle selber einmal zur Schule gegangen waren, konnten sie nicht abstreiten, dass dies einer der seltsamsten Besuche gewesen war.

Kurz bevor sie Hogsmeade erreicht hatten, um sich jeweils nach Hause zu apparieren, hielt sie ein rothaariges Mädchen auf. "Mum! Dad! Wartet!", rief Lily heftig. Die Drei hielten gemeinsam an, um zu warten, bis sie von Potter Fünf eingeholt wurden.

"Lily, musst du nicht in der Schule sein?", fragte Mrs. Potter entsetzt, doch das kümmerte ihre Tochter recht wenig.

"Jetzt nicht Mum! Also, ich hab grade mit Scorpius gesprochen. Der sieht die Sache genauso wie ich: Dass James von der Schule fliegt ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Aber mit Al und James ist gar nichts in Ordnung! Die haben seit Tagen nicht miteinander gesprochen und Al freut sich ein bisschen zu sehr, wenn ihr mich fragt. Nicht, dass ich es ihm verübeln kann, aber so kann das doch nicht bleiben?"

Die drei Erwachsenen sahen sich etwas überfordert an. Draco fand, dass ihn das nichts anging. Das war Potters Problem, was seine Söhne voneinander hielten. Doch er konnte gut nachvollziehen, dass sich Scorpius darum sorgte. Sie entschieden einvernehmlich, die Sache erst einmal im Auge zu behalten und die Potters nahmen sich vor, in den Ferien mit James und Albus zu sprechen. Etwas beruhigter machte sich Lily wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss. Die drei Anderen apparierten sich jeweils nach Hause.


	10. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 9 - Was die Liebe sagt, das sagt sie stumm_**

Was die Liebe sagt  
>Das sagt sie stumm<br>Immer wenn du vorüber gehst  
>Schau' ich mich um<br>Ich schau' dich an  
>Du schaust mich an<br>Nur mit den Augen  
>Sagen wir zwei<br>Nein, das ist keine Liebelei  
>(Benny AnderssonBjörn Ulvaeus, Was die Liebe sagt  
>deutsche Verssion von ''Livet går sin gång')<p>

"Warum willst du eigentlich nicht, dass Draco mein Trauzeuge wird?", fragte Ted frei heraus, während er und Victoire gerade mit Draco Malfoy höchst persönlich in einem Lokal, nicht weit der Winkelgasse, saßen.

Seine Verlobte verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Wasser. Sie sah ihn wütend an, doch er grinste nur breit. Auch Draco wirkte etwas überrascht, wenn er auch insgeheim stolz darauf war, dass Ted Andromedas hinterlsitige Art übernommen hatte, Menschen genau dann zu entwaffnen, wenn sie sich nicht aus der Situation winden konnten.

"Ted, so hab ich das doch gar nicht...", begann die junge Frau schüchtern.

"Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen", nahm Draco den Faden hilfsbereit wieder auf, "aber vielleicht kann ich ja dazu beitragen, dass sich das kleine Problem lösen lässt?"

Sie sah ihn unsicher an. "Ich hab kein Problem damit. Es ist nur so..."

"Ja?", fragte Draco ungeduldig nach.

"Mein Kleid ist weiß.", gestand sie, als wäre das etwas ungewöhnlich Extravagantes. Die beiden Männer wechselten einen ratlosen Blick aus.

"Es würde mich auch etwas wundern, wenn es lila wäre.", kommentierte der Ältere. "Was genau hat das mit mir zu tun?", hakte Draco deswegen neugierig weiter nach. Der jungen Weasley war es deutlich mehr als unangenehm, das vor ihm so offen zugeben zu müssen. Ted hatte sich nur entspannt gegen seinen Stuhl gelehnt. Er dachte gar nicht daran, einen anderen Trauzeugen auszusuchen.

"Naja...", setzte sie wieder sehr leise an. "Ich hab gedacht... Es könnte ja sein, dass Sie zufällig vorhaben Ihr Weinglas darauf fallen zu lassen..."

Im ersten Moment verstand Draco kein Wort, doch dann schnackelte es bei ihm und er begann so herzlich laut zu lachen, wie es vermutlich nur wenige Weasleys zuvor erlebt haben. Auch Ted konnte sich kaum vor Lachen halten, sodass sich seine Verlobte noch unwohler vorkam, als noch kurz zuvor.

"Was denn?", fauchte sie giftig zu ihrem Verlobten "Du wolltest doch unbedingt, dass ichs ihm sage!"

Draco wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. "Dass ich nicht gerade als Engel zähle, war mir ja bekannt, aber dass man mir zutrauen würde, einer Lady am Tag ihrer Hochzeit das Kleid zu ruinieren, schmerzt mich schon stark!", scherzte er locker.

Ihm entging nicht, dass sie etwas entspannter aufatmete, als sie merkte, dass er ihr ihre Furcht wohl wirklich nicht übel nahm. Sie brachte es sogar zustande, ihn dankbar anzulächeln.

...

Währenddessen schlenderten Scorpius, Albus und Rose gemeinsam durch die Winkelgasse. Sie hatten sich getroffen, um die neuen Schulbücher zu besorgen und auch ein wenig so shoppen zu gehen. Zumindest war es das, was Rose im Sinn hatte. Die anderen Beiden waren in der Hinsicht nicht gefragt worden. Als Scorpius und Albus schließlich mehr Taschen ihrer gemeinsamen Cousine als eigene Tüten trugen, wurde es ihnen dann doch irgendwann etwas zu viel.

"Es reicht!", stöhnte Scorpius genervt. "Können wir nicht wenigstens mal eine Pause machen?"

Auch sein bester Freund schaute schon jeder Bank, an der sie vorbeikamen, sehnsüchtig nach. Schließlich ließ sich Rose auf den Deal ein, mit den restlichen Büchern zu warten, bis sie wieder in Dracos Laden waren, weil sie da immerhin Familien-Rabatt bekam.

Scorpius wollte gerade vorschlagen, dass sie sich bei dem schönen Wetter allesamt ein Eis holten, da bemerkte er, dass nicht weit von ihnen eine Mitschülerin aus Slytherin vor dem Besenladen stand. Sie hatte eine Hand auf die Schaufensterscheibe gelegt. Er seufzte. Noch immer ging ihm nicht das Bild seiner Vision aus dem Kopf. Hatte er sie verhindert? Würde sie noch bevorstehen? Er wusste es nicht.

Mit einer kurzen Bemerkung zu seinen Freunden, er wollte sich einmal die neuen Besen angucken, ging er auf Dursley zu.

"Seit wann interessierst du dich für Besen?", fragte er sie beiläufig, als er neben ihr angekommen war.

Überrascht schaute sie zu ihm herüber. "Schon immer", antwortete sie schlicht. "Oder besser gesagt: Seit ich weiß, dass ich eine Hexe bin."

Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. Seit er sie kannte, hatte er sie noch nie fliegen sehen, geschweige denn bei einem Quidditchspiel zugucken. "Fliegst du denn selber?", hakte er neugierig nach.

Sie schüttelte steif den Kopf. "Geht nicht. Wir leben mitten in einer Mugglestraße, da kann ich nicht einfach losfliegen."

Verwundert musterte er sie. "Ich lebe auch in einer Mugglestraße. Das hat mich allerdings noch nie vom Fliegen abgehalten. Für so etwas gibt es doch Wälder oder zur Not auch Freunde, bei denen man sich treffen kann."

Sie zuckte lustlos die Schultern. "Du hast ja auch keine Eltern zu Hause, die Magie hassen", bemerkte sie schließlich sehr leise.

Er schüttelte zustimmend den Kopf. "Nein, nicht mehr."

"Nicht mehr?", fragte sie überrascht. Er hatte ihre Neugierde geweckt.

"Meine Mutter konnte Magie nicht leiden", begann er zu erklären. "Ihr Vater wurde von einem Zauberer getötet, als sie dabei war. Hab sie aber nie kennen gelernt. Ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben."

"Aha", erwiderte Dursley trocken. Da war sie wieder, so wie er sie kannte: Abweisend und hochnäsig. Scorpius fragte sich, warum er überhaupt schon wieder mit ihr sprach und vor allem, warum zum Teufel er so offen war.

Fast schon hätte er sich abgewendet, da fügte sie etwas freundlicher hinzu: "Sie muss deinen Vater sehr geliebt haben, wenn sie ihn trotzdem genommen hat."

Nun zuckte Scorpius die Achseln. "Ich nehme es an. Das ist zumindest das, was mir Ted und Andromeda immer erzählen... erzählt haben", verbesserte er sich selber.

"Wer ist das?", wollte Dursley wissen.

"Mein Cousin und meine Großtante. Sie ist aber vor mehr als einem Jahr gestorben."

"Hm.", kam es wieder wenig interessiert von dem Mädchen. Sie schien über etwas nachzudenken. "Glaubst du, ich hätte eine Chance auf die Position des Jägers? Sie wird doch im nächsten Jahr frei..."

Scorpius überlegte. "Ich weiß nicht. Du kannst versuchen, dich aufstellen zu lassen."

"Wer von euch Beiden wird der nächste Captein werden, du oder Potter?", fragte sie ihn direkt. Auch darauf hatte er keine Antwort. "Du bist ein komischer Mensch.", bemerkte sie nachdenklich. Dann gingen sie ohne ein weiteres Wort auseinander. Scorpius verbuchte dieses Gespräch unter den eigenartigen in seinem Leben. Dennoch hatte er das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, dass ihn dieses Mädchen interessierte. Gelassen gesellte er sich wieder zu Rose und Albus, die sich inzwischen selber ein Eis besorgt hatten.

...

Später trafen sie auf Draco, der sich nach dem Essen mit seinem Neffen in die Winkelgasse verabschiedet hatte. Scorpius wusste, dass sein Vater nicht gerne dort war, darum hatte er es auch recht eilig danach wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Doch es kam anders als gedacht: Sie hatten sich gerade trennen wollen, um jeder seine Wege zu gehen, da kam auf einmal Fred Weasley sehr hektisch auf sie zugerannt: "Albus, dein Bruder! James ist verletzt! Komm schnell", keuchte der Junge panisch.

Albus und Scorpius sahen sich für einen Augenblick vielsagend an. Dann gingen Beide zügig los. Auch Draco und Rose folgten ihnen. Fred führte sie in eine Gasse, die zwischen der Winkel- und Nocturngasse lag. Dort fanden sie tatsächlich James, der gar nicht gut aussah. Sein linkes Auge zierte ein dickes Veilchen und sowohl seine Lippe, als auch die Nase bluteten stark. Fred kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden, während James Blut spuckte. Albus verschlug es im ersten Moment die Sprache. Auch Scorpius war schockiert.

Nur Draco ging geradeaus auf den jungen Potter zu und fragte bestimmt: "Was ist passiert?"

Fred antwortete für seinen Freund, da dieser vor Schmerz kein ganzes Wort herausbrachte: "Wir sind zusammen hergekommen und haben uns nur kurz getrennt. Ich wollte zu Dad in den Laden und James wollte irgendetwas besorgen. Als er dann nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt war, bin ich ihn suchen gegangen und hab ihn so hier vorgefunden."

Draco hatte in der Zeit seine Hand auf James Stirn gelegt. Er betrachte den Jungen nachdenklich an. Das Augenflimmern bereitete ihm Sorge.

Plötzlich stellte er fest, dass James auch eine Verletzung am Bauch hatte, aus der es stark blutete, da er es bereits durch den Umhang sehen konnte. "Scheiße", fluchte Draco leise.

Ohne zu fragen riss der den Umhang bei Seite und legte seine Hand darüber. Mehrere Male sprach er "Diffindo" und "Tergeo", wobei sich die Wunde langsam zu schließen begann. Sowohl James, als auch Fred sahen ihn dabei paralysiert an. Sie hatten noch nie erlebt, dass jemand willentlich ohne Zauberstab hexen konnten, noch dazu in solchem Maß! Erst als die Wunde soweit geheilt war, dass sich Draco keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchte, sah er den Beiden wieder ins Gesicht. "Du solltest dringend nach St. Mungo oder zu deinen Eltern."

"Wie haben Sie das gemacht?", schoss es beeindruckt aus Fred hervor.

Draco lächelte matt. "Nach über zwanzig Jahren ohne Zauberstab fängt man an, sich anders zu behelfen.", erklärte er schlicht. "Trotzdem wäre es mir lieb, wenn ihr das nicht an die große Glocke hängen würdet."

Sie nickten einvernehmlich. Anschließend stand Draco auf und ging auf seinen Sohn zu, der geduldig gewartet hatte. Neben dem stand Albus, dessen Gesicht zwar blasser geworden war, aber keinerlei emotionale Bewegung zeigte. Sie gingen gemeinsam zu Draco nach Hause, wo Ted bereits neugierig auf sie wartete.

...

"Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass dir ein Malfoy den Hintern rettet.", erklärte Albus eisig. Er und James waren nach dem Essen in der Küche übrig geblieben. Der Ältere sah betreten zu Boden. Die letzten Wochen in Hogwarts waren eine einzige Qual für ihn gewesen. Erstaunlich schnell hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er bei weitem weniger Freunde hatte, als angenommen. Die Eigenschaft der Untreue, die eigentlich für das Slytherinhaus charakteristisch war, hatte er während seiner Schullaufbahn offenbar wie ein starker Magnet angezogen. Fred war einer der wenigen, die weiterhin zu ihm hielten, auch wenn er ihm gehörig die Meinung gegeigt hatte, nach der Aktion mit Malfoy. James nickte darum zögerlich. Er wusste nicht, was Albus von ihm wollte. Sie hatten seit damals kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Ihre Eltern hatten alles Mögliche probiert, aber Albus war wütend. Und er gab nicht nach.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Albus sachlich, ganz ohne Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

Dennoch freute sich James, dass es ihn offenbar doch interessierte. "Ich hab mich mit ein paar Leuten aus meinem Jahrgang in die Haare gekriegt.", antwortete James ehrlich. "Sie waren sauer wegen der 200 Punkte Abzug."

Albus zog neugierig eine Augenbraue hoch, wobei er sich betont lässig einen Jogurt aus dem Kühlschrank holte. "Das nennst du in die Haare kriegen? Du warst verletzt und zwar richtig."

James seufzte. "Ich hab ja auch keinen Zauberstab mehr", murmelte er kleinlaut.

Albus wusste davon. Natürlich wusste er es. Begeistert hatte er es an seine Slytherinfreunde weitergeleitet, sobald er davon erfahren hatte: James Sirius Potter besaß keinen Zauberstab mehr und zwar so lange, bis man ihn wieder auf Hogwarts zuließ. Das bedeutete mindestens ein ganzes Jahr Warten! Als würde er sich gerade wieder erinnern, nickte Albus breit grinsend: "Stimmt! Immer wieder erfreulich zu hören... Aber mal im Ernst, du warst zugerichtet. Du kannst froh sein, dass Draco so schnell reagiert hat. Und auch, dass er offenbar auch ohne Zauberstab ganz brauchbar heilen kann."

"Was kann Malfoy?", fragte plötzlich Harry, der in die Küche gekommen war, um sich noch ein Glas Wein zu holen. Von James Verletzung hatte er nichts erfahren. Zumindest nicht von der Schweren. Das Andere war unter Schlägerei gelaufen und Harry hatte aufgehört zu fragen, da er wusste, dass James sich oft mit anderen anlegen musste.

"Nichts.", kam es sofort von Albus zurück. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es gut war, wenn ausgerechnet sein Vater davon erfahren würde, wo er doch im Ministerium auf nicht gerade unbedeutendem Posten arbeitete. Unbemerkt warf er seinem Bruder einen warnenden Blick zu, doch auch der hatte dieses Mal nicht die Absicht, seinen Helfer zu verraten.

Schnell verließ Harry die Küche wieder, weil er froh war, dass seine Söhne schon einmal überhaupt wieder miteinander sprachen. Dabei wollte er sie nicht stören, zumal ihm sowieso bewusst war, dass Malfoy nicht ganz abstinent in Hinsicht auf Magie lebte.

James atmete schwer aus. "Sie sind ziemlich sauer auf mich in Gryffindor", gestand er schweren Herzens. "Nicht nur wegen der 200 Punkte... Irgendwie glaube ich, dass sie enttäuscht sind."

Albus nickte kalt. "Wundert dich das?"

James schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie sahen einander nicht in die Augen.

"Du hättest ihn beinahe auf dem Gewissen gehabt.", zischte Albus so eisig, dass dem Älteren eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. "Und das nur, weil du nie gelernt hast, deinen Kopf zu benutzen. Seit wir nach Slytherin gekommen sind, musstest du auf uns rumhacken und dich wie etwas Besseres aufspielen. Wenn du überhaupt jemandem von unseren Eltern ähnlich bist, dann Draco, aber das hat er dir ja schon selber gesagt."

Überrascht sah James zum ihm herüber. "Hat er das?"

"Ja", antwortete Albus knapp. "An dem Tag, als Andromeda gestorben ist. Was hast du gedacht, was er damit meinte, als er gesagt hat: Du bist ein kleines verzogenes Balg, das sich einbildet sein Vater zu sein, nur weil er das gleiche Gesicht hat, und auch noch stolz drauf ist?"

In der Tat wurde es James erst jetzt klar, dass in diesem Satz einiges an Selbstkritik mitschwang, das er einfach nicht gehört hatte. Zugleich erschreckte es ihn, Mr. Malfoy im Nachhinein Recht geben zu müssen.

Er schluckte. Gerade wollte Albus wieder aus der Küche gehen, da rief James mit erstickter Stimme: "Warte!"

Der Jüngere drehte sich noch einmal um. Seine Augen waren nach wie vor finster.

Noch einmal schluckte James schweren Herzens. "Ich wollte das nicht. Wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn Malfoy wirklich gestorben wäre. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, dass er noch lebt. Al, es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich... dass ich euch das Leben ziemlich zur Hölle gemacht habe, obwohl ihr mir nichts getan habt..."

Einen Moment lang standen sie nur da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Schließlich nickte Albus einmal knapp. Er war noch immer wütend, aber er wusste, wie schwer es seinem Bruder fallen musste, sich so offen bei jemandem zu entschuldigen.

...

Draußen ging bereits die Sonne unter. Scorpius hatte sich zum Lesen in einen Sessel gesetzt, der auf der Muggleseite ihrer Buchhandlung stand. Seit Andromeda verstorben war, und Draco alleine den Laden schmiss, hatte er eine Aushilfskraft eingestellt, die auf der nichtmagischen Seite verkaufte. Doch heute war diese krank und Scorpius hatte sich dazu breit schlagen lassen. Es war eh nicht allzu viel los und so konnte er selbst ein bisschen schmökern.

"Was machst du da?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme neugierig.

"Lesen. Man glaubt es kaum, aber das kann ich", erwiderte er schlicht, ohne dabei aufzusehen, doch mit einem neckischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Die Türklingel verriet ihm, dass noch mehr Leute eingetreten waren, darum schaute er auf. Hinter Dursley standen ein breiter Mann und eine sehr schmale Frau, mit streng hochgesteckten Haaren. Außerdem war da noch ein Mädchen, das Dolina sehr ähnlich sah. Sie musterte ihn abfällig.

"Wer ist das?", fragte der Mann ernst.

Dolina verdrehte die Augen, ohne, dass es ihre Familie sehen konnte. Scorpius beschloss, sich selbst vorzustellen. Schlicht legte er das Buch bei Seite, stand auf und sagte mit aller Höflichkeit: "Scorpius Malfoy, kann ich Ihnen helfen? Suchen Sie etwas bestimmtes?"

Der breit gebaute Mann betrachtete ihn weiterhin misstrauisch. "Ihr kennt euch?", fragte er seine Tochter streng. Sie antwortete nicht direkt.

"Natürlich kennen sie sich", fauchte das jüngere Mädchen giftig. "Das ist doch auch _so einer_."

"So ein was?", unterbrach Scorpius bissig. Augenblicklich verstummte das Mädchen wieder. Sie hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass _so einer_ auch antworten würde, wenn man ihn direkt angriff.

Die drei Fremden betrachteten ihn unsicher. Er verdrehte die Augen. "Deine Familie scheint genauso reizend zu sein, wie du.", brummte er ebenfalls abgeneigt.

Dursley funkelte ihn böse an.

"Wir möchten ein Buch kaufen", rang sich schließlich ihre Mutter durch.

"Wer hätte das gedacht.", erwiderte er eine Spur zu sarkastisch.

Der große Mann grunzte erregt. "Pass auf was du sagst, sonst..."

Scorpius zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Ja?", fragte er mit einer Engelsgeduld, von der er selber nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie besaß.

"Dad, lass gut sein!", fauchte Dursley gereizt.

"Ist er ein Zauberer?", fragte der erwachsene Mann im Gegenzug entwaffnend. "Warum bringst du uns in einen Laden, wo ein Zauberer arbeitet? Reicht es nicht, dass du fast das ganze Jahr auf diese Schule gehst?"

Wütend funkelte die Tochter ihren Vater an "Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass er hier arbeitet! Und außerdem seh' ich dein Problem nicht."

Sie tat Scorpius fast etwas Leid. Er und Dursley hatten sich noch nie sonderlich gut verstanden. Nun war ihr Vater nicht nur dabei, die Zauberei schlecht zu reden, sondern auch seine Tochter unwissentlich vor ihrem persönlichen Erzfeind zu blamieren. Der zornige Mann verließ ohne Abschied den Laden, gefolgt von seiner Frau und jüngeren Tochter.

Missmutig sah Dursley Scorpius noch einmal an, ehe auch sie gehen wollte, doch er hielt sie am Handgelenk zurück. "Spinnst du!", fuhr sie ihn giftig an.

Er grinste neckisch. "Nette Familie. Aber jetzt würde es mich mal interessieren, wie du hier her kommst?"

"Wir haben einen Ausflug gemacht.", antwortete sie gedehnt. "Hast du ein Problem damit?"

Er lachte milde. "Warte einen Moment." Routiniert griff er nach einem seiner Lieblingsbücher und steckte es ihr in die Tasche. Sie sah ihn perplex an.

"Du wolltest doch ein Buch haben: Da hast du eines."

Sie bedankte sich nicht, sondern musterte ihn unsicher. Schließlich murmelte sie undeutlich: "Man sieht sich", wobei sie schließlich auch hinaus ging.

"Bis dann", verabschiedete er sich deutlich und hatte das Gefühl, sie tatsächlich verwirrt zu haben.


	11. Epilog

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Epilog _**

Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, darlin',<br>Not while I'm around

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
>But in time<br>Nothing's gonna harm you,  
>Not while I'm around<br>(Sweeney Todd Soundtrack, Not While I'm Around)

Zu Albus Geburtstag kam Scorpius etwas später als geplant. An diesem Tag war es geschehen! Er konnte es noch immer kaum glauben: Irgendwer musste im Ministerium ein Einsehen gehabt haben (und Scorpius hatte auch schon einen Verdacht, wer das war), denn Draco Malfoys Zauberstab war ihm von Ted höchst persönlich mitgebracht worden. Unversehrt.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Scorpius gesehen, wie sein Vater einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Ein Kribbeln war ihm durch alle Glieder gefahren. Er hatte sofort gewusst, dass es richtig aussah. Draco Malfoy war ein Zauberer. Noch wie war ihm das so bewusst geworden.

Mit einem leichten "Lumos", erleuchtete Draco den Raum. Sowohl Ted und Scorpius waren sprachlos. Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein magischer Moment gewesen.

...

Immer noch bewegt davon, machte er sich schließlich doch auf den Weg zu seinem besten Freund, der sicherlich schon auf ihn wartete. Seine Stimmung wurde etwas dadurch gedämpft, dass es James war, dem er als erstes auf der anderen Seite des Kamins begegnete.

"Hallo", grüßte dieser etwas verlegen. Auch Scorpius grüßte höflich zurück.

"Wie geht es deinem Vater?", fragte eine weitere Stimme, die niemand anderem als Harry Potter persönlich gehörte.

Überrascht zuckte Scorpius zusammen "Gut, er hat-"

"Ich weiß", erklärte Potter vergnügt. "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass es sowieso nicht sehr viel Sinn hat, ihm seinen Zauberstab noch weiter vorzuenthalten."

Für einen Moment funkelte Scorpius James zornig an, doch der hob abwehrend die Hände: "Ich hab nichts gesagt! Wirklich."

Harry lachte leise. "Das stimmt sogar. Dieses Mal war es Fred, der seinen Mund nicht halten konnte, aber eigentlich war es mir auch so schon klar. Du kannst ihm trotzdem einen schönen Gruß von mir bestellen und ein herzliches Dankeschön dafür, dass er meinen Sohn wieder zusammengeflickt hat."

Daraufhin verließ Potter wieder die Küche, so dass die zwei Rivalen zurück blieben. Scorpius musterte James noch einmal neugierig. Plötzlich sah er etwas, das ihm die Sprache verschlug.

_Mit zitternden Beinen saß James neben der Kloschüssel. Seine Augen waren rot angelaufen und eine halbleere Wodkaflasche stand neben ihm. Fred kniete etwas weiter dahinter. Er sah besorgt aus._

_"Sie hassen mich", stammelte James aufgelöst. "Alle Gryffindors hassen mich. Ich hab gedacht, sie wären meine Freunde, aber...", dabei brach er ab. Seine Hand war in seinen Haaren vergraben. "Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?"_

_Fred sah aus, als wüsste er nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben seinen Cousin. "Die kriegen sich schon wieder ein. Malfoy lebt. Und daran wird sich so schnell auch nichts ändern. Jetzt trink erst mal einen Schluck Wasser..."_

"Ist was?", fragte James verwundert, weil Scorpius ihn einen langen Moment nur geistesabwesend angestarrt hatte.

Allmählich konnte der Blonde sich wieder besinnen. Er musterte den ungeliebten Potter etwas mitleidig. "Du hast kein besonders gutes Händchen für Freunde", erklärte er schließlich ohne den Zusammenhang zu erklären. "Bis auf einen, vielleicht. Aber ich glaube, du hast ganz gute Chancen nächstes Jahr wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

Verwirrt riss James die Augen auf. "Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte er ungläubig.

Scorpius deutete vielsagend auf seine Stirn. "Es sah ziemlich danach aus."

Als James begriff, was der Blonde meinte, atmete erleichtert wieder auf.

Sie gingen mit einem dezenten Lächeln auseinander: der Eine in das Zimmer seines besten Freundes, wo seine Freunde schon ungeduldig auf ihn gewartet hatten, der Andere alleine in sein eigenes Zimmer.

...

Nachdenklich lag Dolina auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel mit ihren Eltern gesprochen. Auch ihre Schwester hatte sich auf ihre eigenes Zimmer verzogen. Seufzend strich sie über den Buchrücken von 'David Copperfield'. Sie dachte dran, wie er es ihr mit seinem typischen Grinsen zugesteckt hatte. Ihren Eltern hatte sie das Buch natürlich nicht gegeben, sondern es wohl wissend versteckt, bis sie zu Hause waren. Sie hatte schon ein gutes Stück gelesen und es gefiel ihr gut. Bis jetzt hatte sie nur 'Oliver Twist' und 'Die Nacht vor Weihnachten' von Charles Dickens gekannt.

Dolina musste sich eingestehen, dass sie von diesem blonden Luftikus, der in der Schule keine Gelegenheit ausließ, zusammen mit Potter irgendwelche Regeln zu übertreten, nicht erwartet hatte, sich mit Büchern auszukennen. Noch viel weniger hatte sie ihn in einer Muggleabteilung für Bücher erwartet, wo er offenbar in den Ferien arbeitete. Doch sie musste lächeln. Mit einem verträumten Blick schaute sie zu ihrem Bücherregel, in dem alle ihre Schätze, außer den Schulbüchern, standen. Das würde ihre Eltern ansonsten nur noch mehr aufregen, aber sie las ja auch so sehr viel. Früher hatten ihre Großeltern väterlicherseits immer behauptet, sie würde einmal nach Eton gehen, weil sie so wissbegierig war, aber das hatte sich seit Hogwarts unliebsam geändert. Inzwischen schenkten ihr die Beiden nur noch mit einem wehmütigen Blick, die Bücher, die sie sich ausdrücklich von ihnen wünschte. Regale voller Seiten gab es nicht allzu viele in ihrem Haus. Ihre Mutter las manchmal den ein oder anderen Krimi. Ihr Vater las höchstens die Zeitung und von ihrer Schwester wusste sie Schlichterdings nicht, was die in ihrer Freizeit trieb...

'Ob ich mich in diesem Buche zum Helden meiner eignen Leidensgeschichte entwickeln werde, oder ob jemand anders diese Stelle ausfüllen soll, wird sich zeigen.(*)', las sie noch einmal auf der ersten Seite, was ihr wieder dieses reizvolle Kribbeln im Magen bereitete, wie immer, wenn sie die erste Seite einer neuen Papierreise aufschlug.

Mit einem Mal hatte sie das drängende Bedürfnis, sich erkenntlich zu zeigen. Gespannt musterte sie das Buch und überlegte, womit sie ihm wohl eine Freude machen konnte...

...

Draco Malfoy ging an diesem Abend noch zu dem Grab seiner verstorbenen Tante, das nicht weit von dem seiner verstorbenen Frau lag. Eine lange Weile saß er schweigend davor und betrachtete die frische Gravur auf dem alten Grabstein:

Andromeda Tonks

Es gingen ihm verschiedene Dinge durch den Kopf... Immer wieder erinnerte er sich daran zurück, wie er das erste Mal vor ihrer Haustür gestanden hatte, an den gehetzten Blick seiner Mutter und an das erste Mal, als er Andromeda umarmt hatte.

In ihren Vermachenschaften hatte sie ihm einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem sie noch das ein oder andere Geheimnis gelüftet hatte. Beim dem Gedanken daran musste er schmunzeln. Was hatte seine Mutter noch einmal gesagt?

_"Glaub mir, ich weiß was ich tue. Ich habe schon lange vor diesem Tag dafür gesorgt, dass du nach dem Krieg eine Chance hast. Nur versprich mir, dass du zu Andromeda gehst."_

"Ja", murmelte er in Gedanken. "Ihr Beiden habt immer gewusst, was ihr tut."

Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, warum Andromeda ihn damals zum Paten ernannt hatte: Sie hatte geahnt, dass sie nicht ewig da sein würde und während sie Dracos Herz an den kleinen Jungen gebunden hatte, hatte sie ihrem Enkel ein zweites zuverlässiges Elternteil hinterlassen. Nicht nur Narcissa hatte ihrer älteren Schwester vertraut, auch Andromeda hatte der Jüngeren vertraut. Schon immer. So hatte die schließlich auch ihm, Narcissas einzigem Sohn, vertraut und geliebt.

Er hatte beschlossen, so bald wie möglich wieder nach Malfoy Mannor zu ziehen. Die Möglichkeit dazu bestand wieder, seit man ihm seinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben hatte. Noch immer fühlte er die Magie lebendig in sich pulsieren, wie ein alter Freund, der von einer langen Reise zurückgekehrt war.

Damit würde Scorpius zwar nicht unbedingt einverstanden sein, aber Draco fühlte, dass es Zeit war, das heruntergekommene Schloss wieder zu beleben und es dieses Mal ein bisschen besser zu machen, als beim letzten Mal. Außerdem wusste er natürlich, dass ihm Andromedas Haus nicht wirklich gehörte. Auch er fand, dass es so weit war, dass Ted und seine zukünftige Frau dort gemeinsam einzogen. Das zauberte ein glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Alles hatte er nicht falsch gemacht in seinem Laben. Es gab Dinge, auf die er inzwischen stolz zurück blickte. Seine beiden gefühlten Söhne, waren zwei davon. Die Wichtigsten.

In einem leisen Flüsterton murmelte Draco mit einem routinierten Wink seines lang ersehnten Zauberstabes "Aterrosa", woraufhin sich ein kleiner Strauß schwarzer Rosen, auf das inzwischen gesenkte Grab legte.

"Danke für alles, Romy", sagte er milde, wobei er sich wieder aufrichtete und ruhigen Schrittes zurück nach Hause ging.

* * *

><p>So, das war es... Endgültig. Insgesamt unterscheidet sich der letzte Teil von den anderen. Ich hoffe, dass es trotzdem Spaß gemacht hat, ihn zu lesen. Es war meine Absicht, dass aus den zahlreichen Rückblicken, der ersten beiden Teile, dieses Mal Visionen werden. Auch gewollt ist, dass es zwischen Scorpius und Dolina Parallelen zu Theodore und Andromeda, sowie Draco und Astoria gibt. Genauso fand ich es schön, das Ende etwas offener zu lassen. Was aus den beiden wird, wissen nur Dolina und Scorpius. Trotzdem hat es mir viel Spaß gemacht, alle Figuren ein Stück lang zu begleiten. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!<p>

(*) Zitat aus "David Copperfield" von Charles Dickens; Erster Band, Erstes Kapitel.


	12. Anhang  KEIN Kapitel

_**Anhang - kein Kapitel  
><strong>_

Ich bin einige Male gefragt worden, wie alt die jeweiligen Personen zu welcher Zeit sind. Darum hier ein bisschen Hintergrunddaten: Insgesamt habe ich versucht mich an die Angaben aus den Büchern (Wikipedia) und Pottermore zu halten. Nur präzisiert habe ich es manchmal für mich persönlich, so zum Beispiel bei dem Alter der Blackschwestern. Wer möchte kann sich meinen persönlichen Schreib-/Terminplan durchlesen. Er zeigt chronologisch, wann was passiert... zumindest die Eckdaten.

1. Generation - Die Blackschwestern:

Bellatrix Black: *1951 - 2 Mai, 1998

Theodore Tonks: 1952 September - 1998

**Andromeda Black: *1953 Juni - 2021 April**

Narcissa Black: *1955 - 2 Mai, 1998

Lucius Malfoy: *1954 - 2005 Frühjahr

- 1959 im Sommer: Narcissa und Andromeda verbünden sich vor der Sandburg

2. Generation - Die Marauder:

Sirius Black: * 1959 August - 18. June 1996

James Potter: * 27. März, 1960 – 31. Oktober, 1981

Lily Evans: * 30. Januar, 1960 – 31. Oktober, 1981

Severus Snape: * 9. Januar, 1960 – 2. May, 1998

Remus Lupin: * 10. März, 1960 – 2. May 1998

Regulus Arctus Black: * 1961 – 1979

- 1969: Narcissa erzählt Andromeda von ihrer heimlichen Verlobung mit Lucius

- 1970 Februar: Ted trägt Andromeda in den Krankenflügel und gesteht ihr endgültig seine Gefühle mit einem Kuss, den sie aber nicht erwidert

- 1970: Andromeda und Narcissa schließen kurz vor Schuljahresende ihre Wette ab

- 1970: Andromeda und Tonks beenden die Schule; sie entscheidet sich, mit ihm zu gehen

3. Generation:

Nymphadora Tonks: *1973 – 2. May, 1998

4. Generation - Harry Potter und co.:

Hermione Jane Granger: *19. September, 1979

Ron Weasley: *1. März, 1980

**Draco Malfoy: * ****5. June****, ****1980**

- Narcissa ruft ihre Schwester Andromeda, um die Geburt zu überstehen

Harry Potter: * 31. Juli 1980

- 1981 April: Narcissa und Andromeda begegnen sich in der Winkelgasse; Dora schenkt Draco eine grüne Feder

5. Generation - unmittelbare Nachkriegskinder:

**Ted Remus Lupin: * ****1998** April

6. Generation - HPDH-Epilogkinder: 

James Sirius Potter: * 2003 Oktober

- 2005 Frühjahr: Lucius begeht Selbstmord in Askaban

- 2005 im Sommer: Astoria und Draco verlieben sich

**Albus Severus Potter: * 4. August ****2006**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: * 25. September 2006**

- Astoria verblutet bei der Geburt

- Ted geht am 1. September 2009 nach Hogwarts

- 25. September 2013: Scorpius hat die Vision von seiner Mutter, ohne zu wissen, wer sie ist

- am 1. September 2017 gehen Albus und Scorpius nach Hogwarts

- 2021 April: Andromeda stirbt, ca. Mai ist die Beerdigung

- 2021 Dezember: in den Weihnachtsferien macht sich James an dem Schrank seines Vaters zu schaffen

- 2022 Januar: An dem Tag, an dem Scorpius Dolina vom Turm rettet, wird er von James angegriffen

- 2022 August: Albus und James vertragen sich, James spricht mit Scorpius; Draco sitzt am Abend vor Andromedas Grab und legt ihr schwarze Rosen darauf


End file.
